Heredera oculta
by aleparedes
Summary: La única noche que Serena pasó con Darien la dejó con algo más que un tórrido recuerdo. Con su pequeña formó la familia que siempre quiso tener. Cuando Darien exigió formar parte de la vida de Rini, a Serena le aterró que pretendiera arrebatársela. Pero Darien no iba a darse por vencido y usaría las armas que fueran necesarias para lograr su objetivo.
1. Argumento

**Heredera oculta**

**Kim Lawrence**

_**La verdad resultaba inconcebible Darien Chiba pensaba que no podía tener descendencia, así que se llevó una sorpresa al enterarse de que Serenity Winston había tenido una hija suya. La única noche que Serena pasó con Darien la dejó con algo más que un tórrido recuerdo. Con su pequeña formó la familia que siempre quiso tener. Cuando Darien exigió formar parte de la vida de Rini, a Serena le aterró que pretendiera arrebatársela. Pero Darien no iba a darse por vencido y usaría las armas que fueran necesarias para lograr su objetivo.**_

Chicas, otra historia y esta tampoco es de la saga pero es linda…ya están llegando las vacaciones y con ellas Soldado de Fortuna… Espero que disfruten de esta. Los personajes originales son Roman Petrelli, Isabel "Izzy" Carter/Fitzgerald y su hija Lily.

¡Gracias por su apoyo, comentarios y alertas!

¡Bendiciones!


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo

_Londres, junio de 2010_

Serena se tropezó al enganchársele el tacón en una baldosa. Giró el tobillo. No se había hecho daño, pero le dolían los pies, lo que no era de extrañar puesto que llevaba horas caminando.

Miró la hora y frunció el ceño al recordar la confusa secuencia de acontecimientos del día. Había pasado el mediodía cuando se despedía del abogado de su madre y del director de la funeraria, las dos únicas personas que la habían acompañado.

Su madre, Ikuko, había sido una mujer famosa en el mundo académico, convertida en una autora de éxito con un libro de autoayuda que había roto todos los récords de ventas. De hecho, los derechos derivados de este, convertían a Serena en una mujer rica.

Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de reír. O quizá de llorar. Aunque sacudiendo la cabeza se dijo que sus lágrimas yacían congeladas bajo el frío peso que le oprimía el pecho.

La famosa psicóloga Ikuko Winston podría haber tenido un funeral multitudinario, pero tenía principios muy estrictos respecto a los funerales: ni rezos, ni flores, ni cánticos, ni lágrimas.

Su única hija y único familiar vivo, Serena, había respetado los deseos de su madre y no había llorado. Ni siquiera cuando encontró el cuerpo de su madre y la nota que le había dejado. Durante la semana de investigación policial, habían alabado su serenidad, pero en realidad Serena había estado ida. Y en aquel instante identificó el peso que le oprimía el pecho como rabia contenida. Por eso había caminado durante horas, por temor a pararse y que la ira la consumiera.

No estaba enfadada con su madre por elegir cuándo y cómo morir. Tenía una enfermedad terminal que iba a ir robándole la independencia y Serena podía comprenderla. Pero aquella mañana, su madre había vuelto de la tumba y... Serena aflojó la presión con la que apretaba el sobre que llevaba en el bolsillo y se llevó la mano a la cara. Encontrar su piel mojada la sorprendió, y solo entonces, al mirar el pavimento, se dio cuenta de que había estado lloviendo.

¡Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba! En realidad, tampoco sabía quién era. No era el producto de una anónimo donante de esperma, sino que resultaba tener un padre de verdad, un padre que en aquel momento debía de haber recibido una carta similar a la que el abogado le había entregado a ella aquella tarde.

El pobre hombre había sido un joven de dieciocho años, elegido como el padre genético apropiado al que su madre había seducido cuando, pasados los cuarenta años, había decidido cumplir con su reloj biológico.

¿Por qué le habría mentido? ¿Por qué ya muerta había decidido contárselo en vez de dejarla en paz?

Serena se cuadró de hombros diciéndose que no podía dejarse llevar por la debilidad. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió un local desde el que salían voces animadas y música. Sin pensárselo, entró.

Se trataba de un bar en el que hacía calor y humedad, lleno de gente. Serena se desabrochó la chaqueta a la vez que se daba cuenta de que estaba sedienta, y se abrió paso hacia la barra; todas las mesas estaban ocupadas por grupos, excepto una que atrajo su mirada como si en ella hubiera un imán invisible.

Y así era. Se trataba del hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida. El espantoso día que había tenido se borró súbitamente a la vez que lo miraba, paralizada, sin prestar atención a las miradas que su presencia atraía. La fragilidad que había sentido hacía apenas unos minutos se transformó en energía, al tiempo que notaba un hormigueo en el estómago. El hombre dejó la copa sobre la mesa y le devolvió la mirada, quitándose un mechón de cabello negro de la frente. Serena se estremeció como si la hubiera tocado, y se llevó la mano al vientre, desde el que sintió que se propagaba un calor húmedo.

Tenía la belleza de una estatua griega clásica: pómulos marcados, nariz aguileña, labios esculpidos, que podían resultar tan sensuales como crueles. Serena pensó que sería imposible cansarse de un rostro como aquel. En aquel momento unos jóvenes ruidosos tropezaron con ella y la sacaron de su sensual ensimismamiento.

Ningún hombre la había mirado nunca con tanto deseo, ni la había dejado sin aliento. Pero Serena no se consideraba una persona especialmente sexual, tal y como su madre había insistido en recordarle una vez descartó que fuera lesbiana.

«Mi madre, siempre tan directa y honesta, pero que olvidó decirme la información más importante de mi vida». ¿Por qué no podía demostrarle a su inteligente madre, aunque fuera por una vez, que se equivocaba?

Que nunca hubiera sentido un violento deseo no significaba que no fuera capaz de identificarlo. Se humedeció los labios sin dejar de mirar al hombre que le ocultaban intermitentemente las personas que, de pie en el centro del local, se interponían entre ellos.

El grupo de jóvenes volvió a chocar con ella, haciendo algunos simpáticos comentarios que Serena apenas registró. Mientras fue hacia la barra, pudo sentir los azules ojos del desconocido clavados en la espalda.

–¿Tienes dieciocho años? –preguntó el camarero, estudiando su mirada perdida como si pensara que había consumido alguna droga.

–No, digo sí. Tengo veintiuno... casi Serena rebuscó en el bolso mientras se sujetaba el ondulado cabello rubio dorado.

–Gracias. Tenemos que asegurarnos –dijo el camarero tras mirar el carné.

Serena dio un respingo cuando una mano grande y sudorosa se posó sobre la suya, presionándosela sobre el mostrador.

–Una mujer hermosa nunca paga su copa –dijo el dueño de la mano, borracho.

–Gracias –dijo Serena, asqueada por el olor a alcohol que desprendía–, pero estoy esperando a alguien.

El hombre se acercó aún más a ella, que se apretó contra la barra. Serena no era agresiva por naturaleza, pero apretó los puños.

–Déjame en paz, asqueroso –dijo, alzando la voz.

–_Cara,_ siento llegar tarde... –los hombres que la rodeaban abrieron un hueco y entre ellos apareció el atractivo hombre que había llamado su atención al entrar.

Delgado, de anchos hombros, era más alto que todos los que la rodeaban, y seguía mirándola con la posesiva intensidad que Serena había percibido minutos antes. Ella mantenía sus ojos clavados en los de él cuando, sin previo aviso, él le plantó un prolongado beso en los labios. Solo al alzar la cabeza pareció darse cuenta de la existencia de los demás.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó entonces en tono amenazador.

Serena lo miró atónita a la vez que se pasaba la lengua por los labios y saboreaba el perfume a whisky que había quedado en ellos. Los jóvenes estuvieron a punto de arrastrarse para asegurar al desconocido que no habían pretendido molestar, y desaparecieron.

–Parecía que ibas a dale un puñetazo. Eres una mujer con carácter, ¿eh?

Serena abrió el puño.

–Has sido muy amable, pero no necesitaba que me salvaras.

A aquella distancia, la primaria masculinidad que había provocado una aceleración en las hormonas de Serena resultaba mil veces más intensa, asfixiante.

–¿No? –él se encogió de hombros. Miró hacia la copa que Serena sujetaba–. ¿Ibas a ahogar tus penas? –al ver que Serena titubeaba, añadió–: Espero que tengas más suerte que yo.

No parecía borracho. Todo él, su aspecto, su voz, era... comestible. El corazón de Serena se aceleró. La tensión sexual podía palparse; la sangre le corría por la venas como un caballo al galope y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

–Ya no quiero la copa –dijo con la respiración agitada.

Él mantuvo la mirada fija en la de ella.

–¿Y qué quieres? Perdona, debería...

–¡No!

Serena posó un dedo en sus labios.

- No quiero saber tu nombre. Quiero...

Él le tomó la mano y se la llevó a la áspera mejilla al tiempo que, inclinándose, le susurraba al oído:

–¿Qué quieres, _cara_? Dímelo.

Su voz grave y sensual derritió a Serena.

–He tenido muy mal día y quiero olvidarlo. Necesito... –aunque fuera una Serena diferente, veinte años de sensatez y cautela no se borraban en unos segundos. Aquel hombre podía ser un psicópata.

Cerró los ojos. No quería pensar. Quería sentir su piel, sus manos sobre su cuerpo...

–Te necesito –dijo finalmente.

Y se descubrió abandonando el local con aquel misterioso y espectacular desconocido.


	3. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Serena recorrió el pasillo a paso rápido ignorando los susurros que oía a su paso. Le habría encantado pensar que era su extraordinario estilo lo que los provocaba, pero aunque el vestido celeste enfatizaba su dorado cabello, le quedaba un poco demasiado ajustado en los senos de madre lactante. Además, en la iglesia había numerosas mujeres mucho más guapas que ella.

Pero la atención que despertaba no tenía nada que ver con su aspecto, y sí con el hecho de que todo el mundo sabía que no era una verdadera Tsukino.

Dos años antes, la aparición en Cumbria de la embarazada hija ilegítima de Kenji Tsukino había causado un escándalo, pero su presencia apenas llamaba ya la atención.

La expresión de su rostro se suavizó al mirar hacia su padre, sentado junto a su hermano, que esperaba a su hija, la novia. Los dos hombres de melena leonina pelirroja salpicada de canas se parecían tanto que podían haber pasado por gemelos, a pesar de que Jake era tres años mayor.

Como si se hubiera sentido observado, Kenji la miró y le guiñó el ojo. Su padre era un ser extraordinario. A Serena le costaba imaginar que hubiera muchos hombres que, tras recibir una carta diciendo que tenían una hija producto de una relación de veinte años atrás, le abrieran los brazos y la incluyeran en el íntimo círculo familiar sin tan siquiera pedir una prueba de ADN.

Tras una vida creyendo que depender de otros era una debilidad, a Serena le había costado aceptar su ayuda, pero su amor y su amabilidad habían acabado ganándola. Además, el orgullo quedaba en un segundo lugar cuando se tenía un bebé.

Serena se volvió hacia su joven hermanastro, que estaba charlando con alguien que ocupaba el extremo del banco posterior.

–Ruka –lo llamó–. Tienes que sentarte. Ya llega.

Ruka se incorporó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Tranquila, Serena. Ni que fueras la novia.

–Ni en sueños –masculló Serena.

Le deseaba lo mejor a Mimet, pero tener una hija no le había hecho cambiar de opinión: el matrimonio no era para ella. Creía en la posibilidad de encontrar a la persona ideal, pero no comprendía la necesidad de firmar un papel para permanecer unida a alguien.

–No te preocupes, tu Príncipe Azul aparecerá. Siempre que dejes de tratar a los hombres con la indiferencia que acostumbras.

Serena no pudo defenderse porque un siseo próximo la obligó a sentarse. Los demás ocupantes del banco fueron pasando a su hija hasta que, como un sonriente paquete, Rini aterrizó en su regazo.

A su lado, la madre de Ruka, Selene Tsukino, miraba divertida como Rini intentaba atrapar la pluma del broche con el que Serena se había recogido el cabello. Pero ni una docena de horquillas habían podido evitar que se le escaparan varios mechones. Su cabello tenía personalidad propia.

–¡Haruka! –llamó Selene a su hijo, que seguía de pie.

–¡Vale, mamá! –dijo este, poniendo los ojos en blanco a la vez que se dejaba caer junto a Serena.

–¿Quieres cambiarme el sitio por si tengo que salir con Rini? –preguntó Serena.

Aunque Rini era una niña muy buena, hacía unos días que le daban pataletas si estaba cansada. Selene le había tranquilizado diciendo que era una fase por la que pasaban todos los niños, pero Serena temía que la niña hubiera heredado el carácter temperamental de su padre.

Pero eso nunca lo sabría ya que, aunque conociera cada milímetro de su rostro, hasta el punto de que podía dibujarlo a ciegas y había llenado un cuaderno de apuntes con su imagen, ni siquiera sabía el nombre del padre de su hija.

Todavía no se había planteado qué diría cuando la niña preguntara por él. Pero al menos podría mostrarle el aspecto que tenía, para que comprobara que era el hombre más guapo del mundo.

En cualquier caso, desde el nacimiento de Rini, Serena había adoptado la filosofía de pensar en el presente. Los dibujos le servían de catarsis y confiaba en acabar por olvidar a su modelo.

–Muy bien –dijo Ruka. Al moverse para cambiar el sitio con ella, dijo–: ¿Los han presentado? –Serena se deslizó en el banco y él se sentó al otro lado–: Serena, este es Darien Chiba. Ha venido a comprar caballos. ¿Recuerdas que Gianni me organizó unas prácticas el verano pasado en la oficina de París de Darien? Darien, esta es mi hermana Serena.

El verano anterior, Serena había estado enterrada en pañales y tomas de leche, así que todo lo demás había pasado como una nebulosa. Solo recordaba que Gianni era uno de los muchos primos de los Tsukino, que, con su padre, eran nueve hermanos.

–Hola –dijo ella. Y la sonrisa que dirigió al ocupante del banco se congeló en sus labios.

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera pasado por delante de él sin verlo? El aire se le congeló en los pulmones.

–Hola.

Oír la voz bastó para que sintiera una descarga de calor. Sin poder hablar, se limitó a inclinar la cabeza mientras pensaba que tenía las pestañas aún más largas de lo que recordaba.

Él no hizo señal de reconocerla. Tenía que ser un sueño... Pero no lo era.

A lo largo de los dos años que habían transcurrido desde aquella noche, Serena había logrado racionalizar su inusual comportamiento. Estaba segura de que incluso tenía un término médico y que era producto de una mezcla de dolor, desconcierto y cansancio. Ni antes ni después había experimentado un deseo tan violento, y la única consecuencia perdurable de aquel encuentro era lo más maravilloso que tenía en su vida.

Y no solo Rini. Quizá, de no haberse encontrado sola y embarazada, nunca habría contestado la carta que había recibido de su padre y que inicialmente había tirado a la papelera.

Haciendo acopio de una calma de la que no se sabía capaz, con la sonrisa congelada en los labios, apartó la mirada de los hipnóticos ojos del hombre y se abrazó a la niña. Los omóplatos le dolían de tensión. A menudo la gente señalaba su piel morena y sus ojos azules, y los menos discretos preguntaban si se parecía a su padre. Ella nunca contestaba y su silencio había dado lugar a todo tipo de especulaciones: desde que había muerto en la guerra hasta que era un conocido político, casado. En todos los casos, ella era la inocente víctima, lo que no dejaba de resultarle irónico.

En ese momento sonó el órgano y todos se pusieron en pie. Serena sintió la mirada del hombre clavada en su nuca, pero no supo si era verdad o producto de su sentimiento de culpa. Sujetando a Rini sobre la cadera, miró la hoja que tenía en la otra mano, con los himnos que se cantarían a lo largo de la ceremonia. Bajo su aparente calma, sentía que en cualquier momento podía darle un ataque de histeria.

Tenía que pensar. El padre de su hija estaba sentado detrás de ella. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Escribirle una carta? ¿Adoptar el estilo informal de su madre y decirle: «Por cierto, esta es tu hija»? Estuvo a punto de estallar en una carcajada nerviosa.

Serena siempre había pensado que, si se llegaba a dar la improbable circunstancia de encontrarse con él, podría darse el caso de que no la reconociera. Eso dejaba abierta la posibilidad de no hacer nada. Pero aunque la opción fuera tentadora, la descartó. Se trataba del padre de Rini. ¿Cómo lo había llamado Ruka..., Darien? Al menos sabía que era italiano, lo que confirmaba sus sospechas, ya que durante su noche de pasión le había susurrado en esa lengua palabras ininteligibles cargadas de fuego.

Serena recordaba cada detalle. Por eso mismo tuvo que esforzarse en ahuyentar las eróticas imágenes que invocaba su proximidad. Alzó la barbilla. Aceptaría lo que sucediera, incluso si la humillaba públicamente, pero protegería a Rini.

Rini, cuyo parecido a él le había hecho pensar que sería una mujer de una belleza espectacular, y que en aquel instante la angustiaba, pues cualquiera que los viera juntos identificaría la similitud.

Y él había visto a la niña... Así que debía de haberse dado cuenta. ¿Qué estaría pensando? No tenía sentido seguir especulando. Una boda no era el lugar adecuado para presentar a un hombre a su hija. Pero... ¿había un lugar ideal? ¡Quizá incluso había acudido a la boda con su novia! Serena intentó sin éxito recordar si había una mujer a su lado y rezó para que, ya que se había acostado con un desconocido del que se había quedado embarazada, al menos no estuviera casado... Intentó ignorar aquella punzada de tardío sentido de la responsabilidad y se pasó la mano por la nuca.

Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que no la hubiera reconocido, o de que hubiera sufrido un ataque de amnesia. Si ese era el caso, ella podía adoptar la misma actitud.

Pero ¿por qué se torturaba? Era posible que él estuviera tan avergonzado como ella y que en aquel mismo momento temiera que ella pudiera convertir su vida en un caos. De ser así, le aliviaría saber que no esperaba nada de él. Los hombres ricos podían sentirse amenazados, y Serena creyó recordar que la palabra «millonario» había sido pronunciada cuando Ruka había conseguido un puesto en la empresa de Chiba.

¡Qué propio de ella haber elegido para una única noche a un millonario italiano en lugar de a un vulgar y anónimo profesor o a un fontanero!

Al acabar la ceremonia se puso en pie con los demás asistentes y se coló entre Ruka y Mina para salir de la iglesia como si pudieran hacerla invisible. Cuando reunió suficiente valor como para mirar, Darien Chiba había desaparecido.

Tiró de la manga de Ruka y preguntó:

–¿Tu amigo va a...?

–¿Qué amigo?

–¿Tú quién crees? –intervino Mina, poniendo los ojos en blanco–. ¡El superatractivo Darien! ¡Mira que es guapo! ¿Te has fijado en sus ojos? –se llevó la mano al pecho en un gesto dramático–. Podría cometer una locura con alguien así.

–Serena no es tan superficial como tú –dijo su hermano. Y añadió–: ¿Quieres ayuda, Serena?

–Gracias –respondió esta, a la vez que le pasaba a Rini–. Quiere bajar al suelo y tiene demasiada fuerza para mí.

–¿Que yo soy superficial? –dijo Mina, mirando afectuosamente a Rini, que tiraba de la nariz de su tío–. Todas las mujeres Tsukino son fuertes –intercambió con Serena una mirada de complicidad–. Darien Chiba solo es amigo de Ruka en sus sueños. ¿De verdad crees que le daría un trabajo a un obsesode la tecnología como tú?

–Puede que sea un obseso, pero tengo una mente aguda y mucho encanto. ¿Por qué no iba a darme un trabajo? En cualquier caso, tengo yo más posibilidades de conseguir un trabajo que tú de pasar una noche con él.

–¿Qué te apuestas? –preguntó Mina con ojos brillantes.

–Apostar contigo sería como robarle dinero a un bebé.

Serena sacudió la cabeza para borrar las imágenes que poblaban su mente, en las que veía a su encantadora hermanastra con el depredador Darien Chiba; y se dijo que el nudo que se le formó en el estómago no tenía nada que ver con los celos, sino con el deseo de proteger a su hermana.

Mina solo tenía dieciocho años y no era ni la mitad de sofisticada que fingía ser, mientras que Darien Chiba..., una visión de su musculoso torso de bronce, sudoroso y brillante, la asaltó, y la única palabra con la que se le ocurrió describirlo fue «perfecto».

–¡Por Dios! –los amonestó con una carcajada que a ella misma le sonó artificial.

Pero los dos hermanos no parecieron notarlo y siguieron discutiendo, de manera que, para cuando salieron al fresco aire exterior, sus apuestas habían alcanzado niveles absurdos.

–Déjame a Rini –pidió Mina.

–Mejor no, Mina. Te estropeará el peinado y tu precioso vestido –dijo Serena, tendiendo los brazos a la niña.

–Tienes razón –concedió Mina–. Tengo que estar guapa para Darien. ¿Cuántos años tendrá?

–Demasiados para ti –replicó su hermano–. De hecho, Mini, ni tú ni yo estamos de suerte. No va a venir a la recepción, así que no podremos usar nuestro letal encanto.

Aunque pudiera tratarse de un alivio meramente temporal, Serena no pudo contener una carcajada que le ganó una mirada sorprendida de los hermanos.

–¡No miren, la tía Beryl viene para aquí!

No se trataba de una mentira, pero sí de una maniobra de distracción inspirada que surtió el efecto que buscaba. En cuanto la tía fue mencionada, Ruka y Mina desaparecieron como si se los tragara la tierra.

–Solas de nuevo –dijo Serena, frotando la nariz con la de Rini y aspirando su dulce aroma. Una oleada de amor tan intensa que le dificultó la respiración le atenazó la garganta al tiempo que susurraba–: Nunca dejaré que nadie te haga daño, Rini. Te quiero.

Serena sabía que había sido amada a pesar de que su madre nunca se lo había dicho con palabras y de que había evitado por todos los medios que fuera una sentimental.

Una vez convertida en madre, a Serena le daba lástima, pero le había tranquilizado comprobar que los miedos que tenía sobre su propia incapacidad para expresar sentimientos habían sido infundados. Desde el primer instante que había tenido a Rini en brazos, las palabras de afecto brotaron incontenibles de sus labios.


	4. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Darien no había pensado quedarse a la recepción, pero sus planes habían cambiado.

La adrenalina seguía bombeándole la sangre desde que había visto a la delicada mujer aproximarse por la nave central. Luego se había sentado delante de él y le habría bastado alargar la mano para tocarla. Por fin tenía un nombre... y en aquella ocasión no permitiría que se evaporara.

Coincidir con ella le había hecho sentir más vivo de lo que se había sentido... Frunció el ceño diciéndose que no debía ser desagradecido. La vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad, así que no podía permitirse el lujo de sentirse aburrido.

Y no lo estaba. La misteriosa mujer había dejado de ser una desconocida para convertirse en un reto. El encuentro había redoblado la frustración que le había producido su inesperada desaparición dos años atrás. Claro que por aquel entonces tenía otras preocupaciones mucho más serias a las que atender que su herido ego.

Aun así, se había sentido engañado y confuso. Ni siquiera se había cuestionado la posibilidad de que ella se negara a pasar el día siguiente con él, juntos en la cama, y no se le había pasado por la cabeza que, para cuando volviera de comprar café y cruasanes, se hubiera esfumado.

Consciente del intenso calor que se le acumulaba en la ingle, esperó a que saliera de la iglesia, aunque por un instante temió haberlo imaginado todo. No habría sido la primera vez, pues a lo largo de los dos últimos años había creído ver a su misteriosa amante en más de una ocasión. Pero ningún parecido igualaba su magnífico cabello dorado, ni su menudo y perfecto cuerpo, ni su boca que invitaba al pecado.

Pero en aquella ocasión era diferente: se trataba de la mujer original. Y al contrario de lo que solía sucederle a otras mujeres, aquella, al reconocerlo, había parecido querer que la tragara la tierra. De hecho, se había ruborizado violentamente... Darien sonrió para sí al recordar sus gemidos y sus manos avariciosas y hábiles. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que su misteriosa mujer fuera capaz de ruborizarse o que presentara un aspecto tan inocente? Se encogió de hombros. Le daba lo mismo que llevara una doble vida; solo quería volver a tener su cuerpo de porcelana en la cama y sus pequeñas manos sobre su cuerpo.

Aun así, la forma en la que había reaccionando al verlo seguía despertando su curiosidad. No parecía lógico que el encuentro con un amante casual despertara en ella tal grado de turbación. A no ser... ¿tendría una pareja celosa? ¿Quién estaba sentado junto a ella? Por más que intentó recordarlo, Darien solo recordaba su nuca y la forma en que se la acariciaban los mechones de cabello que escapaban del moño.

Si lo que la preocupaba era que fuera indiscreto, no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse. Él solo quería volver a tenerla en su cama, no propagar la noticia. Y solo pensarlo, elevaba su grado de excitación.

Desde debajo de la sombra de unos árboles, a una distancia prudencial, continuó observando la puerta de la iglesia por la que salían los invitados formando pequeños y animados grupos.

Cuando ya empezaba a pensar que había salido por otra puerta, la vio aparecer y el deseo lo asaltó con una violencia renovada. Mientras la observaba como un depredador a su presa, Darien sintió crecer su enfado a la par que su deseo al recordar la mañana posterior a su encuentro.

Había estado tan ansioso por volver a la cama con ella, que al volver de comprar el desayuno se había desnudado de camino al dormitorio... donde había encontrado la cama vacía.

Ninguna mujer lo había rechazado antes y sin embargo, en veinticuatro horas, dos de ellas lo habían hecho. En realidad, era él quien había dejado plantada a la primera, y no le había perturbado ni la mitad que la animadversión que había percibido en el caso de la segunda. Que se hubiera lanzado a encontrarla en una ciudad de millones de habitantes era una prueba del hechizo sexual que había ejercido sobre él o del estado emocional en el que se encontraba por aquel entonces.

Sin embargo, la noche que había entrado en aquel bar no estaba particularmente alterado y no buscaba sexo. Inconscientemente, se tocó el muslo al recordar los sucesos de aquella noche en la que había sentido tanta lástima de sí mismo.

¡Cuánta rabia había sentido contra el mundo, la vida y las mujeres mientras permanecía sentado en el bar con una copa ante sí! Había perdido la cuenta de lo que había bebido cuando ella entró.

Pero aunque se hubiera excedido con el alcohol, no fue tanto como para no apreciar sus delicadas curvas al verla cruzar la sala. Aflojándose la corbata, había pensado: «Se cierra una puerta y se abren otras». El amor había dejado de estar en su lista de planes del futuro, pero no tenía porqué renunciar al sexo.

La idea lo había animado. Durante los meses de su enfermedad y las distintas sesiones de quimioterapia, su libido había quedado adormecida y no había pensado en el sexo. Pero aquella mujer se la había devuelto plenamente.

Tenía unas magníficas piernas y un cuerpo delgado pero con las curvas precisas. Y había podido apreciar todo ello a pesar de que llevaba más ropa que todas las demás mujeres del local. Una falda tubo que le llegaba a la rodilla y una elegante blusa de seda color crema. Sin embargo, no había podido apartar los ojos de ella desde que había asomado por la puerta.

La noche que habían pasado juntos había sido extraordinaria, y el que hubiera disfrutado del sexo con ella más que antes en toda su vida le había demostrado que el sexo y el amor no tenían por qué ir unidos. Su recién roto compromiso era una prueba de ello.

Desde la noche con su misteriosa mujer, Darien no había conseguido replicar una noche que se aproximara mínimamente al placer del que había disfrutado con ella. Por eso mismo hacía tiempo que no... Frunció el ceño, sorprendiéndose de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez.

Había estado demasiado ocupado. Los seis meses que se había tomado por recomendación médica durante el tratamiento se le habían hecho interminables. El tiempo que debía haberle servido para disfrutar de la vida y alcanzar un mayor equilibrio entre trabajo y tiempo libre, le había resultado una carga. Solo quien no disfrutaba del trabajo o quien tenía una familia necesitaba más tiempo en sus manos.

A un nivel intelectual, Darien no sufría con la idea de no poder ser padre, pero había recibido la noticia como una heladora opresión en el pecho, y aún peor había sido saber que debía compartir la noticia con su prometida, Esmeralda.

Sus labios esbozaron una amarga sonrisa al recordar la escena. La comprensión y el apoyo inicial que le había proporcionado lo habían tomado por sorpresa, pero más tarde había descubierto que no tener hijos le importaba mucho menos que el terror que le producía engordar durante el embarazo.

Darien apretó los puntos y apartó aquellos recuerdos de sí a la vez que devoraba a Serena con la mirada, la mujer que se había convertido en la medida de todos sus posteriores encuentros sexuales... a la que ninguno había llegado.

¿Habría ejercido la misma fascinación en él de haber sabido su nombre? No tenía ni idea. No tenía sentido perder el tiempo en disquisiciones. Darien no podía permitirse perder el tiempo. Punto.

¿Sería aquella niña de cabello oscuro su hija? Por principio, Darien evitaba a las madres solteras porque sospechaba que siempre buscaban un padre. Pero en el caso de Serena Tsukino, estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción.

Sonrió al observarla y ver cómo el viento le pegaba el vestido a sus torneadas piernas, y sintió una oleada de calor al recordar aquellas piernas enredadas a su cintura, y las uñas de Serena clavadas en sus hombros mientras con cara de concentración alcanzaba el clímax.

Suspiró profundamente. Desde luego que estaba dispuesto a aceptar excepciones... A no ser que estuviera casada, claro. Ese era un principio que jamás infringiría por más difícil que le resultara.

Serena iba a subir a uno de los coches que esperaban para llevarlos a la recepción cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado el bolso en la iglesia.

Selene, que ya estaba en el coche, dijo:

–Déjame a Rini y ve a buscarlo.

–Gracias –dijo Serena, pasándole a la niña–. No me esperen. Ya los alcanzaré –añadió, soplando un beso a su hija.

El local donde iban a celebrar la boda estaba a poca distancia y podría ir caminando. Serena abrió la verja y entró en el patio, en el que solo quedaba el vicario. Intercambiaron algunas palabras antes de que ella entrara en la iglesia. La soledad y el silencio que encontró en el interior actuaron como un bálsamo sobre sus nervios en tensión.

La idea de hacer saber al padre de la existencia de Rini la llenaba de angustia. Ni siquiera sabía cómo quería que reaccionara. Apretando los puños, deseó no haber descubierto de quién se trataba, que hubiera permanecido en el anonimato. Pero al mismo tiempo le hacía sentirse culpable. Ella debía de saber mejor que nadie lo injusto que era impedir que un hijo conociera la identidad de su padre.

Suspiró profundamente. Actuaría correctamente, pero no aquel mismo día. Solo quería disfrutar, bailar y pasarlo bien.

Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Podía sentir la espada de Damocles suspendida de un hilo sobre su cabeza.

Encontró el bolso en el suelo, al lado del banco. Estaba sacudiéndole el polvo cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Girando lentamente usó la mano de visera para que no le cegara el sol y no le sorprendió descubrir a Darien Chiba a unos metros de ella.

El corazón le golpeó con fuerza las costillas a la vez que se cuadraba de hombros y alzaba la barbilla. Tal y como lo recordaba, tenía una natural elegancia y exudaba una poderosa virilidad.

La noche del bar, su rostro había estado crispado y ensombrecido, como si batallara con demonios interiores; y había vislumbrado en él una inesperada vulnerabilidad.

Quizá solo la había imaginado para que le sirviera de excusa para irse a la cama con él, pero a Serena le gustaba pensar que una profunda corriente la había arrastrado hacia él, que había habido una extraña conexión entre ellos porque también ella había estado asediada por sus propios demonios.

Pero en el hombre que tenía ante sí no había el menor rastro de evidente o encubierta vulnerabilidad. Su mirada era sensual, pero cínica y fría. En sus labios se dibujaba un trazo de crueldad y la sonrisa que esbozaba le provocó un escalofrío. El único sentimiento que despertó en ella aquel extraño impecablemente vestido fue una incomodidad rayana en antipatía.

–Ha sido una boda preciosa –se oyó decir en tono mortecino.

Darien estudió sus facciones, buscando a la mujer temeraria y directa que le había proporcionado tanto placer en la cama. Aunque muchas mujeres se le hubieran insinuado, esta lo había seducido no solo con su delicioso cuerpo, sino con su generosidad y una excepcional ausencia de pudor.

Apretó los dientes al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos y sintió una punzada de desilusión.

–Nos han presentado. Puede que no lo recuerdes. Me llamo Serena.

La tensión podía cortarse. Sentía la carne de gallina y los músculos en tensión.

Darien apretó los labios. ¿Hasta cuándo pensaba llevar adelante aquella farsa de que eran un par de desconocidos?

–Lo recuerdo muy bien.

–Sé que Ruka ha trabajado para ti –dijo ella nerviosamente, mirando a su alrededor–. Lo pasó muy bien. Los demás se han ido al hotel –la cortesía la llevó a añadir–: ¿Sabes llegar? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

–Eso espero, Serena. ¿O te llamas Serenity?

Ella lo miró entonces y se humedeció los labios sintiendo que se ahogaba en una oleada de sensualidad que la envolvía como una invisible manta.

Rompiendo el contacto con la sarcástica mirada de Darien, consiguió esbozar una tensa sonrisa.

–Nadie me llama así. Solo Serena –miró de nuevo en torno–. Parece que somos los últimos... ¿O es que no vas a la recepción? –preguntó esperanzada.

–No pienso perdérmela.

–¿De verdad? Bueno... –balbuceó ella–, está cerca de aquí. ¿Necesitas un coche?

Sin pretenderlo, bajó la mirada hacia la pierna de Darien. Recordaba las cicatrices de su muslo. Cuando se le había acercado en el bar, había percibido una leve cojera, pero la había pasado por alto hasta que había descubierto la causa. Las cicatrices la habían sorprendido, causándole una profunda desazón por el sufrimiento que representaban.

–Gracias, pero no será necesario –dijo él. Y su mente dio un salto al pasado al recordar la exclamación que había dejado escapar al ver sus cicatrices dos años atrás.

Él las llamaba sus «cicatrices de supervivencia». Aunque seguían notándose, dos años antes eran recientes y tenían un aspecto muy poco atractivo. Había anticipado el rechazo que ella expresaría cuando las viera, y solo el deseo de contemplarla le había impedido apagar la luz desde el principio para ocultarlas a su mirada. Ella había permanecido echada mientras él se desnudaba, riendo a carcajadas cuando el zapato que él había tirado por encima del hombro había chocado contra un espejo y lo había roto. Pero al ver las cicatrices había dejado de reír y se había tensado. La compasión habría sido para él mucho peor que un rechazo asqueado. Pero ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, le había sujetado la muñeca para impedir que apagara la luz y, aproximándose, había recorrido con la mirada las líneas rojas y amoratadas que le recorrían el muslo.

–¿Te duele? –preguntó. Y cuando él negó con la cabeza, añadió–: ¿Puedo tocarlas?

Él había dado un paso instintivo hacia atrás.

Siempre había estado cómodo con su cuerpo, pero eso había cambiado de un día para otro. Su cuerpo lo había traicionado al convertirse en un enemigo, y aunque no era vanidoso comprendía que sus cicatrices pudieran repugnar. Desde que las tenía, le servían de recordatorio de que no se podía dar nada por sentado.

–¿Por qué? ¿Curiosidad malsana?

La reacción de sorpresa de ella fue tan espontánea que solo pudo ser sincera.

–No seas idiota.

–En la empresa me consideran bastante inteligente.

La sensual y pícara sonrisa que le dedicó ella intensificó su excitación.

–No estoy aquí por tu cerebro.

La blusa se deslizó de sus hombros y él se quedó hipnotizado observando los círculos oscuros de sus pezones a través del sujetador de encaje, mientras ella se ponía de pie, descalza, delante de él y alzaba las manos a sus hombros:

–¿Escondes más como esta?

A él lo había tomado por sorpresa que volviera a recorrer la cicatriz con los dedos. Le sujetó la mano por la muñeca y, sin poder ocultar su amargura, dijo:

–¿No te parece bastante?

–No –ella lo miró y giró la muñeca para que la soltara–. Quiero tocarte por todas partes –luego susurró–. No quiero perderme nada.

Darien sintió un violento deseo que le contrajo el vientre y lo devolvió al presente. Un gruñido ahogado escapó de su garganta antes de que pudiera contenerlo.

–La verdad es que tengo prisa –dijo ella.

–¿Y crees que no puedo seguirte el paso? –preguntó, irritado. Aunque no pudiera ganar una carrera, su cojera ya solo se manifestaba cuando estaba fatigado.

–No, no es eso –dijo Serena. Y suspiró–. Como quieras –dijo con resignación.

Darien no supo si su contrariada aceptación le hacía gracia o le molestaba. Su irritación habría sido aún mayor de no haber estado seguro de que ella notaba la química que había entre ellos tanto como él, aunque, por alguna razón, se negara a reconocerla.

Él tenía la seguridad de que, fuera cual fuera la razón por la que luchaba con su atracción, perdería la batalla. Y Darien estaba ansioso por volver a ver a la mujer osada y segura de sí misma que se ocultaba bajo la reservada y reticente mujer que tenía ante sí.

–No se me ocurre mejor plan que un paseo por el pueblo en un día soleado –dijo a la vez que se ponía a su altura y adaptaba su zancada a la de ella.

–El hotel es un edificio del siglo XIV.

–¿Vas a hacerme de guía?

Serena lo miró de soslayo. Era descortés, pero tenía un magnífico perfil. Como todo lo demás.

–Perdona, creía que podía interesarte.

–Me basta con tu encantadora compañía –dijo él. Y añadió, cortante–: Y un paseo muy lento.

Para llevarle la contraria, Serena aceleró el paso preguntándose si verdaderamente no le dolía la pierna, pero él no dio la menor señal de dificultad.

Descendieron en silencio por la empinada y sinuosa calle que cruzaba el pueblo. Finalmente, y a pesar de que temía recibir otra de las descorteses respuestas de Darien, Serena carraspeó. Necesitaba romper la tensión.

–Ha sido una ceremonia preciosa. Mimet estaba guapísima, ¿verdad?

Darien masculló su asentimiento. Para él todas las novias eran idénticas.

–¿Es hija del hermano de Kenji? –preguntó.

A Serena le alegró que saliera un tema tan impersonal.

–Sí, se mudaron a Cumbria hace veinte años. Compraron granjas vecinas y se casaron con dos hermanas –los dos hermanos conservaban el acento irlandés que Serena encontraba tan atractivo.

–Así que son primas.

–Sí y no. Selene no es mi madre. No soy una Tsukino genuina.

Aunque la información le resultó curiosa, Darien no reaccionó. No sentía particular interés ni en la familia Tsukino ni en cómo encajaba Serena en ella. En cambio, se detuvo bruscamente, cansado de aquel combate de esgrima.

–¿Hasta cuándo vas a pretender que no nos conocemos?

Serena siguió varios pasos adelante antes de detenerse y girarse hacia él con las mejillas encendidas.

–No sabía cómo te llamabas hasta hace cinco minutos, así que somos dos desconocidos.

–Que se han acostado –especificó Darien. La mirada de inocencia de Serena empezaba a resultarle irritante–. ¿La niña es tuya?

Serena se tranquilizó al oírle decir «tuya» y no «nuestra». No se había dado cuenta. El pánico que sentía se mitigó lo bastante como para que pudiera mirar a Darien con un gesto más altanero que temeroso.

–Sí –dijo.

–¿Estás casada?

A Serena le desconcertó tanto la pregunta que se quedó muda.

–¿Perdona?

–Me gustaría que respondieras a la pregunta.

No tenía sentido mentir.

–No –admitió.

Él ladeó la cabeza y pareció relajarse parcialmente mientras seguía escrutando el rostro de Serena.

–¿Y no sales con nadie?

Serena le dedicó una sonrisa helada al tiempo que era súbitamente consciente de sentir un intenso calor interior. El vestido de seda se le pegaba incómodamente en la piel, y el sujetador le apretaba los senos.

–¿A qué se debe este interrogatorio?

–No has contestado mi pregunta.

–Veo que lo has anotado –dijo ella con sarcasmo.

Darien forzó una sonrisa que no se reflejó en sus ojos.

–Si prefieres, cambio de tema. Por ejemplo, podría decirte que eres la mujer más guapa de la boda.

Serena siempre había sabido reaccionar mejor a los insultos que a los halagos. Y aquel, procediendo de quien procedía y aunque había sido expresado sin ninguna pasión, la desconcertó.

Sacudió la cabeza y unos mechones de cabello se arremolinaron alrededor de su rostro, ocultando parcialmente su sonrojo. Miró a Darien con los ojos entornados y se encogió de hombros con una indiferencia que estaba lejos de sentir.

–¿Podrías pero tu honestidad te lo impide? –preguntó con sorna.

–Podría, pero...

Darien sacudió la cabeza y la miró con expresión velada, recorriendo su rostro lentamente, disfrutando de la visión. Hasta que, al detenerse en los labios, los imaginó recorriéndole el cuerpo y su excitación se elevó hasta ser casi dolorosa.

–Si tardas tanto, supongo que debo esperar lo peor –dijo ella con pretendido sarcasmo. Pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron y percibió el hambre que brillaba en la de él, sintió un rayo atravesarla y un intenso dolor entre los muslos.

–Creía que te gustaba un estilo más directo –dijo él con una voz ronca que la hizo estremecer.

La otra vez que habían coincidido, que fuera tan directa les había permitido ahorrar mucho tiempo. Darien quería que volviera a la valiente y temeraria mujer de aquella noche. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que abandonara aquella farsa?

–Puede ser –dijo ella, como si reflexionara sobre ello–. Quizá no he sido lo bastante directa.

Antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, él estaba frente ella, apoyó una mano en su mejilla y deslizó la otra hasta su trasero, atrayéndola hacia sí con la palma abierta antes de besarla.

Serena se quedó inicialmente congelada y tensa, pero en cuanto la lengua de él le rozó los labios, un tembloroso gemido escapó de su garganta. Sentía a Darien caliente y duro, y cerrando los ojos, dejó de luchar y se asió a él, subiendo las manos a su nuca a la vez que abría sus labios a la sensual exploración de su boca.

No supo si el espectacular beso duró segundos o fue eterno, pero cuando él la soltó, la cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba jadeante. Parpadeando, retrocedió un paso y se torció el tobillo.

–¡No! –gritó al ver que él iba a ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio. Y con gesto digno, recurriendo a su orgullo, se irguió.

¿Qué tenía aquel hombre para que su presencia le hiciera comportarse como una fulana?

Paralizada por la vergüenza y el aturdimiento, permaneció inmóvil, deseando borrarle la expresión de satisfacción de un puñetazo, hacerse una bola y desaparecer o salir corriendo. Pero por encima de todo era consciente de que, si volvía a tocarla, reaccionaría exactamente igual una vez más. Se rodeó la cintura con los brazos y parpadeó para despejar la nebulosa de deseo que le cegaba el entendimiento.

Cuando consiguió mirarlo a los ojos, sintió una sacudida interna que no tenía nada que ver con la que le había causado el beso, ni con el ciego deseo que la había invadido, sino que lo causaba un violento enfado consigo misma. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera tardado dos años en superar aquella noche y volvía a la casilla de salida en cuestión de segundos?

–¿Qué pretendías demostrar con eso? –gritó a la vez que su conciencia le recriminaba que fuera tan hipócrita. Después de todo, él había iniciado el beso, pero ella no se había resistido.

–Que estamos perdiendo el tiempo charlando cuando deberíamos estar en la cama –dijo él con una aplastante calma.

Una carcajada de incredulidad brotó de los labios de Serena al tiempo que una manta de sensualidad volvía a caer sobre ella. Irritada consigo misma, se esforzó por poner cara de desagrado a la vez que intentaba borrar las imágenes que la asaltaban: una piel dorada y sudorosa, brazos y piernas entrelazados, gemidos... Tenía que hacer lo que fuera para que él no intuyera lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

–Dios mío, ¿de verdad eres tan engreído? –dijo con un provocador sarcasmo, tan superficial que apenas contrarrestaba el fuego que la quemaba por dentro ni los temblores que la recorrían.

Su único consuelo era que nadie los había visto. O eso pensó hasta que, justo en aquel instante, vio a un perro cruzar la calle ladrando furiosamente. Serena lo reconoció como la perra del dueño del supermercado y, por temor a que alguien saliera a ver qué pasaba, la llamó:

–¡Calla, Bella!

Pero la perra la ignoró y corrió hasta la tienda donde empezó a hacer cabriolas alrededor de una figura que estaba en la puerta.

Serena sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies al reconocer a Mina, que la miraba con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta.

–¡Serena! –exclamó, tan desconcertada que parecía querer confirmar su identidad, al tiempo que miraba a Darien y a ella de hito en hito.

–No es lo que parece, Mina –dijo, aunque sabía que mentía. Era exactamente lo que parecía, y en aquella ocasión no podía echarle la culpa ni a un trauma ni al alcohol. Mordiéndose el labio se volvió hacia Darien y le exigió–: Díselo.

–No sé qué ha parecido, _cara. _Solo sé que ha sido muy agradable. Y que no has perdido capacidades.

Con una sola frase había conseguido no solo confirmar la sospecha de Mina, sino también insinuar que no era la primera vez que se besaban.

Lo miró indignada mientras él, decidido a restregar sal en la herida, le sostenía la mirada con expresión satisfecha.

Mina sacudió la cabeza como si acabara de despertarse.

–Vaya, tú y... –tomó aire y súbitamente sonrió de oreja a oreja con aprobación , miró a Darien y sacudió de nuevo la cabeza a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo a su hermana.

_–_Mina, no...

–Tranquila, Serena. No pasa nada. Continúa como si no me hubieras visto.

Y lanzando una pícara sonrisa por encima del hombro, se alejó a la máxima velocidad que le permitieron los absurdamente altos tacones que calzaba.

Serena fue a seguirla, pero una mano la detuvo sujetándola del hombro. Ella le dio una palmada violenta y se volvió, furiosa.

–¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Darien le soltó el hombro pero le tomó ambas manos y la obligó a mirarlo de frente.

–¿Y tú? –preguntó a su vez, esforzándose por mirarla al rostro en lugar de al agitado pecho.

–Tengo que impedir que cuente a la gente que nos ha visto.

Darien apretó la mandíbula y su mirada se ensombreció.

–Puesto que tienes una hija, supongo que todo el mundo asume que este no ha sido tu primer beso –dijo con sorna.

–Puede que a ti te dé lo mismo ser motivo de escándalo, pero resulta que yo vivo aquí.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que no me importe escandalizar? –preguntó Darien, que era muy celoso de su vida privada.

Serena sacudió la cabeza con gesto testarudo.

–Que eres un playboy millonario.

La descripción arrancó una sonrisa de suficiencia de Darien.

–¿Un playboy?

–Bueno, quizá no –admitió Serena–. Pero sí eres millonario.

Darien parpadeó desconcertado. Era la primera vez que alguien usaba esa palabra como un insulto.

–¿Y eso significa que no valoro la privacidad? –frunció el ceño, y añadió como si se le hubiera pasado una idea por la mente–: En cualquier caso, ¿por qué?

Serena lo miró con los ojos en blanco.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–¿Por qué seguirás aquí mañana? Creía que vivías en Londres. ¿Por qué te has enterrado en medio de la nada? –preguntó en alto, mientras se decía que quizá había ido siguiendo al padre de su hija.

–No se puede criar a un hijo en un apartamento –dijo ella, sin comprender por qué se molestaba en dar explicaciones–. Además, aquí se vive muy bien.

–Entonces, ¿es tu lugar de residencia habitual?

Serena desvió la mirada.

–Aquí vive mi familia –levantó las manos que él seguía sujetando–. ¿Te importa soltarme? Tengo que alcanzar a Mina.

Darien la soltó y vio que se frotaba las muñecas aunque se las había sujetado con suavidad.

–Y una vez la alcances, ¿vas a chantajearla para que guarde tu oscuro secreto?

Serena percibió por primera vez la ira que teñía la voz de Darien.

–¿Y si lo contara? –continuó él–. ¿Se desplomaría el cielo?

Serena rio con sarcasmo.

–Oh, siento herir tu gigantesco ego por ocultarle al mundo lo bien que besas –puso los ojos en blanco–. ¡Hazme un favor, quítate de en medio! Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que alimentar tu vanidad. Entre otras cosas, dar de comer a mi niña.

El recuerdo de que Serena tenía una hija hizo fruncir el ceño a Darien. Si él no podía ser padre, no quería jugar a ser el padre de la hija de otro hombre... aunque estaba dispuesto a considerar excepciones a sus propias reglas.

–Escucha, hace dos años yo era una persona muy distinta. Deja que te aclare una cosa: no mantengo relaciones con desconocidos vanidosos y provocadores.

–Hace dos años, sí.

–Debía de estar muy borracha.

–En absoluto, pero estuviste increíble.

Enfureciéndose consigo misma por el efecto que la voz de Darien tenía sobre su cuerpo, Serena lo miró con frialdad y tomó aire antes de reaccionar.

–¿De verdad? –dijo con una lánguida sonrisa–. Si tú lo dices, será verdad. Yo no lo recuerdo demasiado bien.

–Cuando quieras te refresco la memoria. Yo llevo queriendo repetir desde entonces.

No cabía duda de que aquel hombre era capaz de decir las cosas más provocadoras como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

–¿Quieres emborracharte e ir a la cama con una desconocida? Supongo que nada puede impedírtelo, pero yo, personalmente, prefiero aprender de las malas experiencias.

–¿Una mala experiencia? ¿Cómo lo sabes si no la recuerdas?

–Es una deducción lógica después de volver a coincidir contigo.

Serena apretó los puños mientras intentaba calmar su ira con una respiración pausada. ¿De verdad la creía tan fácil? «Bueno, tal vez lo fuiste».

–Qué sugieres, ¿los arbustos? –preguntó con cinismo, indicando un rododendro que tenía a la derecha–. ¿O es demasiado romántico y prefieres el asiento trasero de tu coche?

Darien enarcó una ceja.

–Tengo una habitación en el hotel estupenda, pero estoy abierto a sugerencias.

Serena lo miró con lo que pretendía ser una expresión asqueada.

–¡Eres repugnante!

Darien la miró con aparente sorpresa.

–Creía que te gustaba que lo fuera.

¿Gustarle? Ese no era el sentimiento que aquel hombre despertaba en ella.

–¡Yo no he dicho nada parecido a eso!

–¿Cómo lo sabes si no recuerdas nada? –preguntó él una vez más–. No comprendo por qué estás tan nerviosa. Creía que eras una mujer que no se andaba por las ramas.

–Ya sé que te consideras irresistible, pero por si te interesa, quiero que sepas que te encuentro grosero y burdo y que no te tocaría ni con un palo.

–La verdad es que yo estaba pensando más bien en un contacto más... manual, _cara –_dijo él con sorna–. Así que, ¿no estás interesada?

Su divertida incredulidad despertó en Serena el deseo de abofetearlo.

–Te aseguro que no.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Es una lástima.

Serena no supo si se sentía aliviada o insultada porque no insistiera. Y el hecho de que lo dudara era una prueba más de que aquel hombre conseguía alterar su sano juicio.


	5. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Serena entró en el vestíbulo del hotel sabiendo que Darien la seguía a pocos pasos. Se detuvo y lo encaró.

–Si no te vas voy a llamar al servicio de seguridad.

–Resulta que estoy invitado a la boda.

–Eres...

–Está bien, me voy, pero, si cambias de idea, estoy en la habitación...

Serena dejó escapar un gemido ante la obvia provocación.

–No creo que me emborrache lo suficiente.

–Serena, cariño, ¿lo has encontrado?

Aturdida, Serena se volvió y vio a Selene con Rini en brazos.

–¿El...? Ah. Sí, el bolso. Gracias, Selene –bajó la mano hacia el bolso pero no lo llevaba y no tenía ni idea de dónde lo había dejado. Sin embargo, eso no era nada comparado con la presencia de Darien Chiba, que en aquel momento estaba a apenas unos metros de su hija–. Lo siento, he tardado más de lo que pensaba.

Aunque lo tenía a la espalda, estaba segura de que Darien no se había movido porque podía sentir las hondas del viril magnetismo que irradiaba.

–No pasa nada, la fiesta no empieza hasta dentro de una hora –dijo Selene sin ocultar la opinión que le merecía aquella interrupción–. Todo porque Mimet se ha empeñado en que un amigo suyo tome las fotografías.

–Muchas gracias, Selene, no pensaba dejarte tanto rato a la niña.

–Sabes que la adoro. Además, se ha quedado dormida en el coche. Se acaba de despertar –dijo, a la vez que se la pasaba y tomaba una copa de champán de una bandeja que llevaba un camarero.

–¿Has visto a Mina? –preguntó Serena como de pasada.

–No, debe de estar por ahí. ¿Te encuentras bien, Serena? Estás pálida. No tendrás una de tus migrañas... –Selene calló bruscamente.

Aunque no abriera desmesuradamente los ojos como hacían casi todas las mujeres cuando veían a Darien, Serena supo al instante que Selene se había percatado de su presencia. Y aunque adivinara lo que iba a suceder a continuación, no pudo evitar estremecerse al oír su voz.

–Perdonen –dijo Darien adelantándose y repartiendo su sonrisa entre ambas. Al darse cuenta de la cara de espanto que puso Serena, se preguntó una vez más qué demonios le pasaba. ¿Acaso creía que iba a proclamar que habían pasado una noche juntos? Ninguna otra mujer había manifestado tal aprensión a que se supiera que se conocían–. Creo que esto es tuyo.

De no haber tenido la pared a su espalda, Serena habría salido corriendo; pero mientras el hombre elegante y mortalmente guapo se aproximó a ella con una sonrisa de encantador de serpientes, no tuvo dónde huir.

Respirando profundamente, Serena alzó la barbilla. Del dedo de Darien colgaba su bolso. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Selene intervino:

–¡Mira, Serena, es tu bolso!

Aunque Serena no había visto en persona el efecto que aquella sonrisa letárgica tenía en otra mujer, no le sorprendió ver a Selene riendo como una adolescente.

–Ah, sí –dijo con indiferencia–. Se me ha debido de caer de nuevo. Gracias –dijo. Y con frío desdén, cambió a Rini de cadera, aprovechando para ocultarla parcialmente, y alargó el brazo.

Darien se lo aproximó unos centímetros, prolongando el instante, antes de colgárselo de la muñeca con una sonrisa torcida. Serena consideró una victoria las gracias que le dio sonaran a «vete al infierno». Él inclinó la cabeza.

–De nada.

–¡Qué suerte que lo hayas encontrado y que te dieras cuenta de que era de Serena! –dijo Selene, todavía con el rostro iluminado.

–Sí, ha sido una gran suerte –Darien le tendió la mano–. Soy Darien Chiba. Nos conocimos en la boda de Gianni.

Por una vez en su vida, Serena fue capaz de recordar que aquel primo de Mina y Ruka era hijo del hermano mayor de su padre. Había acudido a la boda de Mimet con su preciosa mujer pelirroja, que estaba embarazada.

–¡Claro, fuiste su padrino...! ¿O no? –Selene ladeó la cabeza y observó las hermosas facciones de Darien detenidamente–. Me recuerdas a alguien, pero no consigo ponerle nombre.

Serena sabía perfectamente a quién se refería y miró al suelo. Estaba segura de que esa era la naturalidad con la que se comportaba alguien en medio de un terremoto cuando sabía que en cualquier momento la tierra se iba a abrir bajo sus pies.

–Ruka trabajó en mi empresa el año pasado. Es un joven con un futuro muy prometedor.

Serena pensó con cinismo que ese era el camino perfecto al corazón de una madre, y sonrió con desdén.

–Gracias. Yo opino lo mismo, pero no soy objetiva. Sé que disfrutó mucho trabajando para ti. Volvió a casa entusiasmado. En este momento está esperando los resultados de sus exámenes. El mercado laboral está imposible.

–¿Ha solicitado muchos trabajos? –preguntó Darien, aunque no pensaba en solicitudes, sino en la delgada figura que tenía a su lado, cuya inexplicable ansiedad podía percibir.

–Está esperando a saber las notas de los finales –Selene sonrió–. Esperaba que fueran excelentes, pero cree que ha metido la pata en algún examen.

–Lo exámenes son importantes, pero aún más el entusiasmo y la ambición –esforzándose por mantener un nivel razonable de interés en la conversación, Darien sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo–. Le diré a mi ayudante que estoy esperando una llamada suya.

A Serena le sorprendió que Selene, siempre tan moralista, no intuyera el soborno que ocultaba aquel aparente gesto de generosidad. Aquel hombre evidentemente pensaba que podía salir de cualquier situación a base de dinero. No debía de estar muy acostumbrado a escuchar la palabra «no». O, si alguien la pronunciaba, la seguía de un «no me importa que me uses de felpudo. Sería un honor».

Serena siguió escuchando con los dientes apretados porque, si se movía, tendría que pedirle a uno de los dos que le dejaran hueco y no quería llamar la atención sobre sí misma, ni mucho menos sobre Rini. Estaba acorralada y ni siquiera tenía acceso a las bandejas con champán que pasaban los camareros. Necesitaba una copa. Aunque siempre había sabido que Rini se parecía a su padre, hasta verlos juntos no había sido consciente de que era prácticamente una réplica de él. De hecho, no comprendía cómo todavía no se había dado cuenta nadie.

Pero era inevitable que Darien lo notara en algún momento. Aquel era el lugar menos oportuno para que lo descubriera, rodeados de familia y de una audiencia cautiva, pero estaba segura de que era inevitable que sucediera. La cuestión era cuándo.

Finalmente, fue la propia Rini quien echó la pelota a rodar. Cansada de que la ignoraran, dejó escapar un gemido y gritó:

–Quiero bajar, jugar... Ahora.

Darien se encogió al oír aquel inesperada y agudo chillido.

Selene vio su gesto y comentó:

–¡Tiene mucho carácter! –y miró con un afecto que a Darien le resultó incomprensible a la pequeña que, con la cara roja, batallaba con su madre para que la dejara en el suelo.

Su mirada se posó en la madre del pequeño diablo, que estaba sofocada y que parecía extremadamente joven mientras intentaba calmar a la niña, cuya pataleta empezaba a llamar la atención de su entorno.

Darien habría esperado obtener cierta satisfacción de verla en una situación tan incómoda. No se consideraba particularmente vengativo, pero siempre había creído en el dicho de que «uno recoge lo que siembra», y ella había conseguido despertar en él una humillante incomodidad. Su hipocresía era pasmosa. Primero había reaccionado de una forma que había aventado las llamas de su deseo hasta convertirlo en una hoguera, pero luego se había comportado como si su sugerencia de que volvieran a acostarse fuera un insulto. Y en el proceso había conseguido ofenderlo tanto en su masculinidad como en su inteligencia: una doble ofensa.

Darien identificaba las señales cuando una mujer sentía interés por él, y aquella lo sentía. ¿Por qué, entonces, actuaba como si haberse acostado con él fuera un estigma? La única explicación era que hubiese sufrido una extraña transformación de personalidad. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que, si la sacaba de aquel contexto, si no estaba rodeada de toda su familia y conocidos, volviera a emerger la desinhibida y arriesgada amante de aquella noche? Él tenía un avión privado a la espera, y una villa en el lago de Como... Sonrió mientras daba forma al plan.

Las oportunas protestas de la niña sirvieron para que no pudiera plantearse por qué tenía que elaborar un plan tan complicado para volver a tener a aquella mujer en su cama, cuando con cualquier otra le habría resultado mucho más sencillo y encima no le habría hecho sentir como si estar con él fuera motivo de vergüenza pública.

Mientras observaba a Serena calmar a la niña, dando muestras de una paciencia asombrosa, Darien sintió el súbito e inesperado impulso de ayudarla.

Pero no lo hizo. Después de todo, él no sabía nada de niños, y menos si chillaban y lloraban. Miró a la niña con desaprobación, pero descubrió que estaba calmándose y que ya no estaba ni tan roja, ni tan... La observó atentamente. Tenía el cabello rizado y negro, ojos azul oscuros y la piel cetrina. Sus ojos siguieron la familiar línea de su mandíbula y de... sus labios.

–¡_Dio!_

La exclamación alertó a Serena de la escena que se avecinaba. Clavó la mirada en el rostro de Darien en el preciso momento en el que él descubría la verdad. Su rostro patricio reflejó una mezcla de desconcierto y negación.

–¿Cómo es posible?

No siendo consciente de que había hecho la pregunta en alto, Darien esperaba una respuesta en su mente, pero su cerebro había dejado de funcionar.

–¿Faltaste al colegio el día que explicaron lo de las abejas y las flores? –Serena se arrepintió del comentario en cuanto escapó de su boca, pero el sarcasmo era uno de sus mecanismos de defensa.

Darien volvió a la realidad de una sacudida y le lanzó una mirada incendiaria. ¿Eso la convertía en... la madre de su hija? Aunque le pareciera imposible, tenía la certeza de que era verdad. Miró a Serena y luego a la niña; de nuevo a la madre, que desvió la vista con expresión de culpabilidad.

–¿Serenity?

Su voz hizo que a Serena se le erizara el vello.

–Serena –lo corrigió. Y lo miró al pecho. Al instante, se imaginó desabrochándole la camisa y dejando al descubierto su musculoso torso de piel dorada. Tomó aire y borró la imagen.

–Tenemos que hablar –dijo él con una mirada penetrante.

Ella asintió, mortificada, pero le salvó la aparición de un ujier uniformado que conducía a los invitados rezagados al comedor. Consultando el mapa, pidió a Selene y a Serena que lo siguieran.

Lo último que vio Serena de Darien antes de ocupar su puesto en la fila que iba recibiendo la feliz pareja, fue su negro cabello y su gesto de irritada determinación.

La comida se hizo eterna, pero en cuanto se presentó la oportunidad, entre dos de los discursos de enhorabuena, Serena buscó una salida de emergencia y escapó al vestíbulo.

Entonces vislumbró su inconfundible cabeza de cabello negro a la vez que un camarero le acercaba una bandeja con champán. Con un gemido de «¡No, por favor!», que llevó al camarero a pasar de largo, Serena se mezcló entre la gente para intentar poner la mayor distancia posible entre ella y el alto italiano. Atravesó la primera puerta que encontró y se halló en una sala acristalada en la que solo había un hombre mayor con la nariz roja, dormitando en una soleada esquina, y un pianista tocando en un rincón. Este le sonrió a la vez que se llevaba con una sonrisa un dedo a los labios como señal de silencio.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa y dejó a su hija en el suelo a la vez que hacía girar la cabeza para liberarse de la tensión que se le había acumulado en el cuello.

–Cuidado –dijo distraídamente al ver que Rini se asía a la pata de una silla y se intentaba poner de pie.

Serena se reclinó en el respaldo de una silla de hierro y suspiró al ver a la niña lanzarse hacia una planta y caer a los pocos pasos sobre su acolchado trasero, con tal expresión de desconcertada sorpresa, que no pudo contener una carcajada.

El labio inferior de su hija dejó de temblar y las lágrimas no brotaron. Un segundo después, dedicaba a su madre una luminosa sonrisa y siguió inspeccionando el espacio, pero a gatas. Mientras la observaba, la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Serena. Sabía que no podía seguir ocultándose. No podía huir. Tenía que enfrentarse a Darien. Después de todo, era el padre de Rini.

La expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto que había contorsionado sus hermosas facciones en el momento de descubrirlo le volvieron a la mente. Serena dudaba que aquel hombre tan seguro de sí mismo hubiera sufrido nunca una sacudida emocional como la de ver a Rini.

Serena no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de compasión por él. Al menos ella había tenido nueve meses para superar la sorpresa de que iba a ser madre. Solo Dios sabía qué le estaría pasando a Darien por la cabeza.

Suspiró profundamente para calmarse y tuvo la sensación de que era la primera vez que pensaba con claridad desde que dos años atrás se sumergiera en aquellos profundos ojos oscuros.

Aquella noche en la que se había transformado en quien no era, pero que recordaba cada vez que miraba a su hija. Lo que acababa de suceder era un golpe, pero... ¿cabía la posibilidad de que terminara siendo algo positivo? Estaba claro que representaba una terrible alteración del statu quo del que había estado disfrutando, pero ¿no valía la pena si a cambio su hija tenía la oportunidad que a ella le había sido negada?

–¡Rini, no! –gritó por encima de la música del piano.

Su hija volvió la cabeza, pero no detuvo su recorrido hacia un enorme cactus.

Antes de que ella o Serena llegaran hasta el cactus, una alta figura se interpuso en su camino. Una frustrada Rini alzó la mirada y, haciendo un mohín, gritó:

–¡No!

Serena tomó en brazos a su hija, que no dejó de patalear.

–Es su palabra favorita –dijo, suspirando.

–¿Es muy tozuda, no? –comentó Darien observando a la niña que era su hija... ¿Cómo era posible? Apartó la pregunta que llevaba repitiéndose como un eco en su mente desde que la niña lo había mirado.

Siempre se había tomado la noción de que un hijo se parecía a un padre o a otro con una escéptica cortesía. Para él, todos los niños se parecían entre sí y tenía facciones indefinidas.

Nunca había tenido que replantearse esta opinión hasta una hora antes. Pero no podía ser.

¿Sería una coincidencia que hubiera pensado particularmente en el tema desde que había actualizado su testamento? No tenía un hijo a quien donarle su herencia, pero había un sinnúmero de buenas causas a las que podía contribuir en su legado.

Cuando salió del bufete, su abogado le había estrechado la mano calurosamente y, sonriendo, había dicho:

–Supongo que la próxima vez que nos veamos será en tu boda o cuando tengas un hijo.

Darien se vanagloriaba de concentrar su energía en aquello que podía cambiar y no en causas perdidas. Cualquiera que llegaba a los treinta sin darse cuenta de que la vida no era justa, era estúpido o extremadamente afortunado. Y él no era ni una cosa ni otra, así que se negaba a perder el tiempo lamentándose por las malas cartas que el destino le había repartido. Consideraba que había llegado a un equilibrio con la vida, que había asumido que nunca tendría una familia propia. Y de pronto...

Se preguntaba si no habría imaginado en Rini un parecido inexistente, pero descartó esa posibilidad al instante. Tras la muerte de sus padres, había descubierto una caja con fotografías; una de ellas de su primer cumpleaños. La semejanza entre aquella imagen y Rini era asombrosa. Eran prácticamente idénticos.

Había mantenido relaciones con su madre y, dos años después, la misteriosa mujer aparecía con una hija que se parecía increíblemente a él. No hacía falta ser un genio para poder sumar dos más dos.

–Selene comentó que Rini tenía dieciséis meses, pero deben de ser quince.

–Dieciséis. Fue prematura.

El largo parto había concluido en una cesárea cuando el bebé había sufrido estrés prenatal.

Se produjo un silencio que Darien rompió.

–¿Pensabas decírmelo alguna vez? –podía sentir un zumbido en los oídos a la vez que miraba fijamente, esperando la respuesta de Serena. Había tenido numerosas oportunidades de sincerarse y no las había aprovechado.

Serena percibió la mirada acusatoria y dejó escapar un bufido de incredulidad. ¿Cómo se atrevía a actuar como una inocente víctima? ¡Por lo visto se había absuelto de cualquier responsabilidad!

–¿Cómo te lo iba a decir si ni siquiera sabía cómo te llamabas? –dijo. Aunque expresarlo le hiciera sentir vergüenza de sí misma.

–Fuiste tú quien insistió en el anonimato –le recordó él con amargura. Pero se recordó que no había sido ella quien le había animado a mantener sexo sin protección.

En su defensa solo podía aducir que, en un breve instante de lucidez, había pensado en preguntárselo, pero lo había olvidado en cuanto ella le había puesto un dedo en los labios para obligarlo a callar.

–Me refiero a hoy mismo, ¿o es que no habías reconocido al padre de tu hija?

Sí, claro. Como si hubiera muchos hombres que se le parecieran, pensó Serena con sarcasmo.

–Así que ahora es mi hija –Serena sonrió y tuvo la satisfacción de ver que Darien apretaba los dientes–. A ver si te aclaras –Darien se sonrojó y ella continuó, airada–: ¿Cuándo debía habértelo dicho? ¿En mitad del servicio religioso o durante nuestro encantador paseo? Hubiera sido difícil contártelo en medio de tus delicadas proposiciones. Dime: ¿siempre te funciona lo de «Te necesito. Te deseo».

–Contigo funcionó. Perdona, me olvidaba que fuiste tú quien lo dijo, no yo.

Serena se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello.

–Escucha, sé que esto te ha tomado por sorpresa y estoy intentando ser comprensiva, pero...

–¡Qué amable! –dijo Darien con acritud.

–Al menos uno de nosotros debe comportarse como un adulto –replicó ella.

–¿Y quieres decirme qué tiene de adulto que huyas de mí? –dijo él, sarcástico.

Serena lanzó una mirada furtiva por encima del hombro, consciente de que en cualquier momento entraría más gente.

–Sí, te he estado evitando porque no quería tener una escena en público. Estaba segura de que reaccionarías así... –se interrumpió a la vez que recuperaba la calma–. La verdad es que no sabía cómo reaccionarías. ¡Cómo iba a saber si preferías ignorar a Rini!

–¿Es eso lo que habrías preferido? –Darien observó el cambio en la cara de Serena cuando miró a la niña, la dulce sonrisa que transformó su expresión.

Serena titubeó. Tenía sentimientos contradictorios, pero expresó la única opinión que tenía clara, aunque él pudiera no estar de acuerdo.

–Habrías salido perdiendo tú más que nosotras.

Darien no supo qué decir, pero el enfado que sentía se disipó. Estaba culpando a Serena por algo que era mucho más una bendición que un problema.

–Soy padre... _Madre di Dio!_ –lo que era imposible se había hecho realidad. Y era tal milagro que no conseguía llegar a asumirlo–. ¿Intentaste localizarme?

–¿Cómo? ¿Por dónde habría empezado?

Darien dio un paso hacia Serena, logrando que ella se sintiera atrapada. Alzó la mano a su garganta para ocultar el pulso que sentía latir allí.

–¿Te pongo nerviosa, Serenity? –Darien se aproximó todavía un poco más. El perfume de Serena lo alcanzó, evocando al instante imágenes de su cuerpo reaccionando anhelante a sus caricias y provocándole una incómoda tensión en la entrepierna–. Serenity... Me gusta el nombre. Te pega.

Su voz ronca causó un escalofrío en Serena. Una película de sudor le bañaba el rostro por el esfuerzo de contener el torbellino de emociones que la poseían.

–No me llamo Serenity, sino Serena. Así es como me llama todo el mundo.

–Yo no soy otro cualquiera –dijo Darien. Y habría querido añadir: «Soy el padre de tu hija».

Su rostro se crispó mientras batallaba por dominar sus sentimientos y se concentraba en lo más positivo: su hija no crecería sin saber quién era su padre.

La arrogancia de aquel comentario hizo parpadear a Serena, aunque no supo por qué le extrañaba que Darien tuviera una opinión tan elevada de sí mismo.

Deslizó la mirada por sus esculpidos pómulos y por sus sensuales labios y suspiró, temblorosa. Era el hombre más guapo que había visto en toda su vida. Su carismático sex-appeal superaba al de cualquier otro y debía convertirlo siempre en el centro de atracción femenina de cualquier reunión.


	6. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

-Para que lo sepas, no me caracterizo por ponerme nerviosa –dijo Serena para contrarrestar el apabullante efecto que su aura de masculinidad ejercía sobre ella. Aunque hasta entonces él había hecho las preguntas, ella tenía una muy importante que hacer–: ¿Estabas... estás casado?

–Es un poco tarde para tener problemas de conciencia.

Serena entornó los ojos.

–¿Lo estás o no?

–Nunca he estado casado, aunque estuve a punto en una ocasión.

Serena se sintió aliviada. Al menos había un asunto menos por el que sentirse culpable, aunque fuera por puro azar.

–¿Te entró miedo? –Serena podía comprenderlo. La idea de comprometerse con alguien para toda la vida también le asustaba a ella.

Él sonrió con desdén.

–No, me plantaron.

Serena pensó que añadiría alguna gracia, pero al ver que no era así, abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

–¡No me lo puedo creer!

–¡Qué buena eres para mi ego! –bromeó él–. Me temo que no todo el mundo me encuentra tan irresistible como tú.

Serena no dudaba de que su ego estaba protegido por una capa de titanio. Respondió al tirón que recibió en la falda y, agachándose, tomó a Rini en brazos.

–Es una niña preciosa –Darien suavizó el tono y añadió–: Hola, Rini.

Respondiendo a su nombre, la niña alargó sus regordetas manos y se agarró a la corbata de Darien. Luego tiró de él, que en lugar de resistirse, acercó el rostro a ella. Estaba tan cerca que Serena podía verle los poros de la piel, las puntas doradas de sus largas pestañas... podía oler la colonia que invocaba tórridas escenas.

–Lo siento –masculló a la vez que intentaba soltar los dedos de Rini. Incapaz de apartar la mirada del aguileño perfil de Darien, su frustración aumentó.

Darien pudo percibir su nerviosismo en la tensión de sus facciones, pero no sintió la mínima compasión.

–Eso ya es algo –dijo, cáustico.

Serena fingió no oírle al tiempo que se ruborizaba cuando sus senos le rozaron el brazo. Aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar para mantener un enfrentamiento y ella ya tenía suficiente con sobreponerse a la turbación de tenerlo tan cerca. Su olor seguía disparando todo tipo de imágenes que creía haber borrado de su memoria. Una oleada de calor le recorrió la piel, pegándole el vestido al cuerpo.

–Se parece a mí –dijo Darien.

Refunfuñando, Serena exclamó aliviada cuando Rini soltó a Darien y pudo retroceder un paso.

–Al menos eso la libra de mis pecas –dijo ella, mirando la arrugada corbata de Darien.

Él le recorrió el cuerpo con una lenta mirada, de los pies a la cabeza. Un golpe de deseo le atravesó el vientre y por un instante la fuerza de la primaria atracción física que despertó en él diluyó su enfado y su resentimiento.

–Es muy guapa –dijo.

Serena solía enorgullecerse cuando alguien piropeaba a Rini, pero en aquella ocasión se tensó.

–Lo sé.

De soslayo, vio con alivio que entraba en la sala un grupo de invitados, cuyas risas y cháchara ahogaron la música del piano. Con suerte la presencia de testigos daría fin a la conversación ya que dudaba de que Darien quisiera continuarla en público.

El problema era que, por mucho que fuera el padre de su hija, no lo conocía en absoluto, así que no sabía de lo que era capaz... al menos fuera del dormitorio. La anotación mental hizo que se le acelerara la sangre, causándole una pulsante presión en la pelvis.

–Se parece a ti.

–Me han llamado muchas cosas, pero nunca «guapo».

Serena lo dudaba. Darien era el epítome de la belleza masculina.

–¿Es una niña feliz?

Serena creyó intuir un brillo de melancolía en el rostro de Darien al mirar a Rini que le hizo sentirse una intrusa.

Hasta ese momento no se había planteado lo que él pudiera sentir. El enfado y la suspicacia eran respuestas naturales de un hombre que acababa de enterarse de que era padre; como lo era el resentimiento por sentir que le caía encima una inesperada responsabilidad.

–Escucha, sé que tenemos que hablar. Pero aquí no, por favor.

Por un instante, Serena creyó que Darien no accedería a su petición. Entonces asintió y ella sintió un inmenso alivio.

–No voy a quedarme. Me alojo en el Fox, ¿lo conoces?

Serena asintió. El nuevo encargado la había invitado a salir cada semana desde que había cenado allí, unos meses antes. Aunque lo había rechazado, no había descartado completamente la posibilidad. No le caía mal y, como decía Mina, ser madre no significaba ser monja.

–Lo conozco.

–Estoy en la suite del jardín. Ven a buscarme a las ocho.

Serena reaccionó automáticamente a lo que sonó como una orden.

–No pienso ir a tu habitación –Serena alzó la barbilla y añadió–: Prefiero un lugar más público.

–No pretendía arrastrarte a la cama.

Serena le respondió con igual sarcasmo.

–¡Qué desilusión!

–Trae a la niña si eso te hace sentir más segura –sugirió él.

–No puedo. A esa hora está acostada.

Darien apretó los dientes, no sabiendo si Serena estaba siendo premeditadamente difícil o si se limitaba a establecer un hecho. Dado su total desconocimiento de los hábitos de los niños, no estaba en posición de juzgar.

–Está bien. Entonces, mañana por la mañana.

Darien la observó recorrer los labios con la punta de la lengua antes de mordisquearse el labio inferior. Luego entornó los ojos para ocultar el brillo que los había iluminado.

–¿A las nueve y media? –insistió Darien, sin apartar la mirada de su boca, mientras se decía que era probablemente mejor tener unas cuantas horas para aclarar sus ideas.

«¿A quién pretendes engañar?», se dijo. Iba a necesitar mucho más que unas cuantas horas. Encontrarse cara a cara con una niña que era inconfundiblemente suya, era la experiencia más fuerte que había tenido en su vida, y eso no era algo que pensara habitualmente un hombre que había estado sentado delante del médico y que había escuchado que tenía un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de sobrevivir.

–Hay un parque en la parte de atrás del hotel donde suelo ir a pasear con... –Serena se interrumpió, inclinando la cabeza con una mueca de dolor al tiempo que intentaba que su tenaz hija le soltara el cabello–. No, Rini, me estás haciendo daño.

La niña ignoró la súplica de su madre porque estaba demasiado fascinada con el sedoso y brillante cabello de su madre; una fascinación que Darien podía comprender perfectamente porque la había sufrido durante la noche que habían pasado juntos. Podía recordar su caricia sobre su pecho y su vientre mientras ella se deslizaba sinuosamente sobre su cuerpo. Tomó aire y apartó aquel recuerdo, pero no antes de que tuviera una violenta erección.

–Permíteme... –dijo con voz ronca.

–¡No! –Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la fuerza con la que Rini tiró del mechón que asía entre los dedos.

Darien dejó caer las manos con un gesto de forzada resignación.

–Cualquiera diría que me tienes miedo.

Serena lo miró con expresión airada.

–No te tengo miedo –la verdad es que tenía más miedo de sí misma.

Era una locura. No era como si con tocarla pudiera convertirla en una criatura salvaje y temeraria, sin brújula moral. De hecho, ya la había besado, pero no había pasado nada por el estilo. «Bravo, Serena», oyó que le decía una sarcástica voz interior.

–Solo quiero saber una cosa –preguntó Darien antes de que tuviera tiempo de reprimirse. Después de todo, un hombre tenía derecho a saber la verdad–. ¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

Ella lo miró desconcertada.

–¿El qué?

–Quedarte embarazada.

Esa posibilidad no se le había ocurrido hasta la comida, mientras compartía mesa con su viejo amigo Gianni Tsukino y su encantadora esposa.

Darien había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para comunicarse con la levemente embriagada mujer que estaba sentada frente a él. Hasta que esta había mencionado a la hija mayor de Kenji Tsukino, logrando despertar su curiosidad.

–Michael era muy joven y la mujer en cuestión odiaba a los hombres. Nunca le dijo que quería un bebé... Lo planeó fríamente –la mujer, que había hablado cubriéndose los labios con la mano, hizo una pausa dramática antes de continuar–: Pero la que me da lástima es Selene. Una cosa es que finja que no le importa, y otra que tenga que aguantar que haya venido a vivir aquí. Y ahora vuelve a haber un hijo sin padre... ¿Será una tradición familiar?

Gianni había intervenido en ese momento, reconduciendo la conversación iniciada por la indiscreta invitada, pero la semilla de la sospecha había quedado plantada en la mente de Darien.

Serena palideció al comprender lo que insinuaba. Se encogió de hombros, reprimiendo la ira que la embargaba, y miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie los oía.

–No, Darien, no planeé quedarme embarazada. Y, si hubiera estado buscando al perfecto espécimen masculino, no habría elegido a alguien que se creyera el centro del universo, arrogante, mandón...

–Te olvidas de «cojo» –dijo él, interrumpiendo su diatriba.

Serena alzó las manos en un gesto de desesperación.

–Tu cojera me tiene sin cuidado –dijo. A ella y a todas las mujeres a las que había visto mirarlo con admiración a lo largo del día–. Pero no cargaría a mi hija con un padre tan estúpido como tú. Siempre pensé que cuando tuviera un hijo sería con alguien que...

Respiró profundamente y, consciente de que su intercambio empezaba a despertar curiosidad a su alrededor, bajó la voz y añadió:

–No planeé nada. Estaba... –bajó la mirada–. No suelo...

–¿Acostarte con desconocidos?

Serena se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello.

–No creo que puedas permitirte darme lecciones de moral, ¿o es que para los hombres es diferente? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

El rostro de Darien se ensombreció.

–No es una cuestión de moralidad.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

–Eso espero, porque desde mi punto de vista, tu personaje en esta historia no es precisamente el de caballero andante.

Darien la observó alejarse con la niña en brazos, erguida y orgullosa. Tenía razón. Tampoco él podía tirar la primera piedra; su comportamiento no tenía justificación. Aunque hubiera estado convencido de que no era posible dejar embarazada a nadie, mantener relaciones sin protección lo convertía en un irresponsable idiota. De hecho, lo convertía en el tipo de hombre que siempre había despreciado, alguien tan egoísta que no era capaz de pensar en nada más allá de su propio placer.


	7. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Para mantener la cordura, Serena se concentró en pasar una noche tranquila en casa con Rini. Ya tendría suficientes preocupaciones al encontrarse con Darien al día siguiente.

Esas eran sus intenciones, pero como todo plan, se torció.

Lo primero, fue abrir la puerta de su casa y encontrarse en ella a Selene y a su padre.

–Tenía que decírselo –dijo Selene.

–Lo comprendo –dijo ella, dando un profundo suspiro.

Había pasado la medianoche cuando se fueron, y aunque la discusión había sido acalorada, al menos había logrado contener a su padre, que tenía la intención de enfrentarse a Darien Chiba.

A Serena le emocionó que quisiera protegerla, pero estaba acostumbrada a librar sus propias batallas.

Aun así, había sentido un enorme agradecimiento cuando su padre la había ayudado al nacer Rini. Había sido él quien sugirió que se instalara en Cumbria, en su casa. A pesar de habérselo agradecido, a Serena le había dado miedo imponerse a la familia junto con su bebé, y había sido Selene quien había propuesto la solución de que se mudara a una casa en las afueras del pueblo, a pocos kilómetros de la casa familiar donde sus hermanastros habían pasado su infancia.

A veces era inevitable que comparara su vida con la de ellos. Su madre le había enseñado a ser independiente y a valerse por sí misma, pero no le había proporcionado las manifestaciones físicas de afecto que se daban en una familia bien avenida.

Por eso, a pesar de haber sido aceptada plenamente, Serena seguía sintiéndose a veces fuera del círculo, no tanto porque la excluyeran, sino porque necesitaba mantener cierta distancia.

Viviendo por su cuenta, estaba lo bastante cerca como para contar con el apoyo familiar y al mismo tiempo preservar el espacio que necesitaba.

Una vez se marcharon su padre y Selene, se fue a la cama, pero pasó la noche desvelada pensando en el encuentro con Darien Chiba.

Rini parecía haberse contagiado de su inquietud, y raramente en ella, se despertó malhumorada. Había tardado más que nunca en desayunar y había protestado mientras la vestía. Para cuando estuvieron listas, Serena estaba agotada y, al mirarse en el espejo del vestíbulo, vio que tenía un aspecto horroroso y unas profundas ojeras. Estuvo tentada de maquillarse, pero descartó la idea. Después de todo, no pretendía impresionar a Darien.

Un enérgico paseo empujando la sillita cuesta arriba le coloreó las mejillas para cuando llegó al hotel. En cuanto llegó al patio, una figura emergió del lateral.

–Siento llegar tarde –dijo ella, diciéndose que el temblor de la voz era producto del ejercicio y no de que la belleza de Darien la dejara sin aliento.

–No pasa nada -Darien miró a la niña, que se había quedado dormida, e intentó analizar la emoción que le oprimía el pecho–. ¿Quieres un café?

–Preferiría dar un paseo. Si paro, puede que Rini se despierte y estará de mal humor.

Caminaron un rato en silencio durante el que la inquietud de Serena se multiplicó. Cuando llegaron al sendero que rodeaba el lago, no pudo contenerse más.

–¿Nos sentamos?

–Muy bien –dijo él, y la acompañó a un banco posando la mano en la parte baja de la espalda.

Serena se sentó y reprimió el impulso de deslizarse hacia el extremo opuesto cuando Darien se sentó a su lado. Tenía la apabullante presencia y el carisma sexual de los hombres que solo había encontrado en las novelas románticas.

Darienn sacó una bolsa del bolsillo de su gabardina y vació el contenido en el suelo ante la asombrada mirada de Serena.

–He traído comida para los patos –explicó–. Pensé que a Rini le gustaría.

–Has sido muy considerado –dijo ella–, pero casi es mejor que duerma –añadió, elevando la voz por encima de los graznidos de los patos que los rodearon al instante.

–Tengo que volver a las doce. Mina va a recoger a Rini. Regresa mañana a la universidad y quiere pasar un rato con ella –su hermanastra era una tía muy entregada.

–Yo también –dijo Darien en tensión–. Pero tienes que entender que es mi hija –añadió, pasándose la mano por la cabeza con gesto desesperado.

–Comprendo que estés noqueado por la noticia –dijo ella.

Darien dejó caer la mano.

–¿Noqueado? –Darien sonrió con amargura–. No te lo puedes ni imaginar –añadió, alargando las piernas y soltándose un botón de la gabardina, que dejó a la vista un jersey negro de cachemira.

–Yo creí que Rini era una indisposición hasta el sexto mes –el intento de Serena de introducir un tono de broma fue recibido con una mirada de incredulidad.

–¿De verdad?

–Claro que no –Serena lo había sabido incluso antes de hacerse la prueba de embarazo.

Él la miró.

–Nunca pensé que tendría un hijo.

Todavía no llegaba a asimilar la idea.

A Serena no le tomó por sorpresa que la paternidad no estuviera entre sus planes.

–No a todo el mundo le gustan los niños –comentó, relajándose parcialmente.

Con un poco de suerte, lo que Darien quería decirle era que no pensaba ser un padre activo.

–Puedo mandarte un informe anual contándote cómo evoluciona Rini –al ver que Darien la miraba desconcertado, se encogió de hombros y dijo–: O no –y desvió la mirada porque los ojos de Darien, con sus reflejos plateados, la mareaban.

Quizá solo quería marcharse y no saber nada más de su hija.

–Estaría bien saber si hay alguna dolencia médica en tu familia... –esa era la razón por la que su madre había terminado dándole los detalles de su padre biológico, por si se encontraba en una situación en la que necesitara tener ese tipo de información.

Darien frunció el ceño y la miró como si dijera tonterías.

–No he dicho que no me gusten los niños. De hecho, no conozco a ninguno.

Al contrario que la numerosa familia Tsukino, él era hijo único y no había tenido primos con los que jugar. Sus padres, que se adoraban, nunca habían pensado en tener hijos, así que lo habían considerado un intruso, y en cuanto pudieron lo mandaron a un internado.

–¿No tienes hermanos ni hermanas? –preguntó Serena. Al ver que sacudía la cabeza, añadió–: Yo tampoco, pero supongo que a estas alturas ya lo sabes.

Darien pasó por alto el último comentario y siguió con lo que estaba diciendo:

–Lo que pasa es que me habían dicho que no podía tener hijos.

Pero lo imposible había sucedido. Se había producido el milagro. ¿De verdad Serena pensaba que le bastaría saber de su hija una vez al año?

Serena lo miró atónita. Puesto que sabía que Darienn no era impotente, solo cabía la posibilidad de que...

–Hace tres años me dieron quimioterapia –explicó él como si hubiera pensado a posteriori que debía dar una explicación

Serena lo miró a los ojos.

–¿Estás enfermo? –mirándolo angustiada, preguntó–: ¿No te estás muriendo, verdad?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Todos nos estamos muriendo, _cara._

Serena, que sentía que las piernas le temblaban, lo miró con desaprobación por bromear con un tema tan serio.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Darien asintió.

–He recibido el alta, pero la cirugía... Tú misma viste las cicatrices.

Vio que Serena cerraba los ojos antes de volver a abrirlos.

–Podrías habérmelo dicho desde el principio en vez de...

–Lo siento.

Dos años atrás, el cáncer estaba en remisión y los médicos se habían mostrado moderadamente optimistas, pero le habían advertido de que, si se reproducía en los dos años siguientes, habría que amputarle la pierna.

Ese recuerdo hizo que se llevara la mano mecánicamente a la pierna. El trozo de metal que había reemplazado la sección enferma le molestaba ocasionalmente y le impedía hacer ejercicio extremo, pero era mucho mejor que la alternativa.

Serena dejó escapar el aliento que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo.

–Eras muy joven para...

–¿Tener cáncer? Sí, veintiocho.

–Pero seguro que habrán... ¿No han congelado tu...?

–¿Quieres saber si mis futuros hijos quedaron congelados en un tubo de ensayo? –cuando Serena asintió, Darien continuó–: Sí, pero hubo un problema técnico y los descongelaron prematuramente.

Serena abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

–¡Eso es terrible! ¿Por eso te dejó...?

–¿La hermosa Esmeralda? No, a ella la idea de no tener hijos no le causaba ningún problema. Desafortunadamente cometí el error de comentarle que, si el cáncer se reproducía, tendrían que cortarme la pierna. La pobre Esmeralda no podía soportar la idea de quedarse con un tullido.

Serena despreció de inmediato a aquella mujer aun sin conocerla.

–¡Debía de ser una completa idiota! –exclamó, a la vez que se preguntaba si, bajo la cínica indiferencia de Darien al hablar de ella, no quedaría una llama de amor. Todo era posible: los hombres perdían el juicio con las mujeres hermosas. Vio que la miraba con curiosidad y añadió precipitadamente–: Creía que la técnica era infalible.

–Yo también –dijo él–. Pero siempre se puede dar un error humano.

La comprensión que se reflejó en la mirada de Serena fue genuina, pero se convirtió en desánimo en cuanto Darien añadió:

–Rini puede ser mi única oportunidad de ser padre, y pienso formar parte activa de su vida.

Serena se revolvió, incómoda.

–Lo comprendo, pero... supongo que tendrás una familia propia.

–Claro...

–Y nosotras no... –Serena tomó aire, optando por dejar de esquivar el tema–: ¿Qué quieres decir con «parte activa»?

Darien la miró de una forma que dejaba claro la literalidad de sus palabras.

–Que quiero implicarme plenamente y en todos los sentidos –dijo con determinación. Era consciente de que no sabía nada de la paternidad, pero tendría que aprender–: Espero que me ayudes. Ya me he perdido los primeros meses de su vida –concluyó, intentando ahuyentar el resentimiento que lo invadía y diciéndose que lo importante era el futuro.

–Y me echas la culpa de ello.

–Estoy tratando de evitarlo –dijo Darien. Pero la actitud de Serena se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil.

Ella alzó la barbilla en respuesta a la acusación. Estaba dispuesta a asumir su parte de responsabilidad por haber mantenido relaciones con un desconocido y quedarse embarazada, y no se sentía orgullosa de ello, pero no lo había hecho ella sola.

–Comprendo que te resulte difícil compartir a Rini... –empezó Darien. Serena abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se inclinó para subir la mantita que tapaba a la niña para protegerla del frío viento–. Por cierto, ¿por qué se llama Rini? –preguntó Darien.

–¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?

La sonrisa que curvaba los labios de Darien se borró. Mirándola fijamente, dijo:

–¿Tienes que estar todo el tiempo a la defensiva? Si quieres pelear, para mí sería muy fácil –concluyó, visiblemente exasperado.

–No, claro que no.

–De hecho, el nombre me gusta... –aunque no hubiera participado en la decisión, le dijo una vocecita rencorosa que Darien acalló.

–Darien, te lo habría contado si hubiera sabido cómo dar contigo –Serena rio para ocultar la vergüenza que sentía cada vez que se recordaba a sí misma aquella noche–. Ni siquiera sabía cómo te llamabas.

–Podrías haberlo averiguado antes de desaparecer.

–Cuando me desperté, no estabas –Serena cerró los ojos, reviviendo el bochorno y el desprecio hacia sí misma que había sentido al despertar y ver que su amante se había ido sin esperar a que despertara.

Esa había sido la cruda realidad a la que había abierto los ojos, después de dormirse en brazos de un hombre con el que había creído que aquella podría ser la primera noche de una relación más duradera.

Dos años después, había confirmado que para él solo había sido sexo.

–Solo había bajado a...

–No importa, Darien. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

–¿Y has tenido tantas relaciones que puede que me confundas con otro?

–No fue una relación, sino una noche –dijo ella con calma.

–No pienso discutir por cuestiones semánticas.

–No es semántica. Quiero que las cosas queden claras. Yo no soy tu familia.

–Eres la madre de mi hija. Eso te convierte en mi familia.

Serena apretó los dientes y se retiró un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Luego suspiró y dijo:

–Puedes visitar a Rini siempre que quieras.

–No es bastante -Darien clavó sus oscuros ojos en ella antes de dejar caer una bomba que Serena creyó haber malinterpretado–: Quiero verla crecer, ayudarla con los deberes... Quiero vivir con ella, apoyarla...

–Ya la apoyo yo. Lo he hecho los últimos catorce meses.

–¿Cómo?

Su escepticismo sacó a Serena de sus casillas.

–¿Qué quieres, un informe? ¿Mi currículum?

–¿Trabajas? ¿Eres escritora, como tu madre?

–No.

Darien frunció el ceño.

–¿He tocado un punto sensible?

–¡No! –gritó Serena. Darien la miró con ironía y ella se mordió el labio–. Estudié Interiorismo y conseguí trabajo en Urquarts.

–Debes de ser muy buena. ¿Fue muy duro dejarlo?

–¿Cómo sabes que lo dejé?

–Porque estás viviendo en Cumbria. Y no es una distancia que se pueda recorrer a diario.

–Pero he hecho un par de encargos para ellos como autónoma. Es cuestión de organizarse –y de ser capaz de hacer malabarismos con las horas, pero eso no iba a admitirlo.

–Supongo que es una buena idea que mantengas el contacto. De otra manera, te resultaría imposible retomar tu carrera profesional. Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes.

–Es posible tener una carrera y ser madre.

–Claro que sí.

Serena entornó los ojos.

–¿Estás siendo paternalista? –preguntó en tono desafiante.

Darien frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

–En absoluto. Estoy expresando mi admiración. Si conseguiste trabajo con Urquarts, debes de ser muy buena y ambiciosa...

Serena lo miró, inexpresiva. No estaba dispuesta a dar munición al enemigo.

–En mi opinión –siguió él–, es bueno que una mujer tenga ambas características, pero estoy seguro de que es mucho más fácil encontrar el equilibrio entre la vida profesional y la familiar si se cuenta con apoyo... Viviendo acompañada.

Serena lo miró, muda. ¿Acaso no la había escuchado? Sacudió la cabeza y se puso en pie.

–Eso no va a ser posible. Rini vive conmigo, me necesita y yo a ella. No, no y no.

Darien pensó que parecía una tigresa protegiendo sus crías.

–Tranquilízate; no tengo la menor intención de quitarte a Rini. Pero tiene que haber alguna manera de arreglarlo.

Serena se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Por ejemplo?

–Si los dos queremos vivir con Rini, la solución lógica sería que viviéramos juntos. Otra opción que no deberíamos descartar, por supuesto, es casarnos.

Serena lo miró convencida de que se había vuelto loco.

–Supongo que bromeas, ¿no?

–Nunca había hablado más en serio.

Serena agarró el manillar de la silla.

–Aléjate de mí y de Rini.

–Estás reaccionando emocionalmente.

–Desde luego –Serena dio la vuelta a la sillita a la vez que Darien se ponía en pie.

–Escucha, deja que me explique. No puedes negarme que un niño necesita un padre y una madre.

–A no ser que uno de ellos sea un lunático.

–Cuando he hablado de matrimonio me refería a un contrato formal, no a uno romántico.

–Claro, ¿a quién se le ocurriría la estúpida idea de que «matrimonio» y «amor» deben ir juntos?

–Yo estoy pensando en el bien de Rini. ¿En qué estás pensando tú? –gritó Darien mientras Serena ya se alejaba. Sin volverse, ella le hizo un gesto con la mano–. ¡Regresaré! –gritó él.

Entonces ella sí se volvió y gritó a su vez:

–¡Eso lo he oído antes, y el hombre que lo dijo resultaba mucho más convincente!


	8. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

La única persona a la que Serena le contó lo ocurrido fue a Selene, mientras desayunaban juntas a la mañana siguiente. Rio y lo trató como si fuera una broma, pero lo cierto era que estaba terriblemente ansiosa. ¿Y si Darien intentaba quitarle a Rini?

Pero Selene reaccionó de una manera inesperada, defendiendo en lugar de censurando a Darien.

–Al menos está intentado asumir su responsabilidad, al contrario de lo que harían muchos otros hombres. ¿De verdad que te propuso matrimonio? Si lo piensas, es bastante romántico...

–No fue una proposición formal –dijo Serena–. Y te aseguro que no tuvo nada de romántica.

–¿Se ha puesto en contacto contigo desde ayer?

–No, y se ha ido del Fox –Serena confiaba en no volver a tener noticias de Darien Chiba... ¿O sí?

Unas horas más tarde, mientras volvía a casa de su enérgico paseo diario, le sonó el teléfono. Jadeando, lo sacó del bolsillo. El sosiego que buscaba la eludía. La amenaza de Darien de que regresaría se repetía en su mente como un mantra.

Solo le importaba lo que él quería, y el día anterior, había decidido que quería ser padre. Pero ¿cuánto duraría ese impulso? ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando se pasara la novedad?

–Sí –contestó.

–¿Serena? –era Rey, la dueña de la agencia de decoración para la que había trabajado desde que acabó sus estudios.

–Sí, soy yo. Perdona... –dijo Serena, consciente de la brusquedad con la que había contestado.

Rey fue al grano, como siempre.

–Tengo un trabajo para ti. Es perfecto, está en medio del campo y...

–Muchísimas gracias por pensar en mí, Rey, pero hasta que Rini vaya al colegio me va a resultar muy difícil. El encargo de Kenswick el mes pasado estuvo muy bien, pero cualquier otra cosa más exigente...

–No he sido yo quien ha pensado en ti, cariño, sino el cliente.

–¿Cómo es posible?

–Por lo visto vio la casa que decoraste en Dublín antes de que naciera Rini y está muy impresionado.

Serena sintió una punzada de orgullo. También ella estaba satisfecha con el resultado.

–¿Es un irlandés?

–No tengo ni idea, querida.

Serena frunció el ceño y dejó de mordisquearse la uña que instintivamente se había llevado a la boca.

–¿Quieres decir que no lo conoces en persona?

–No, pero da lo mismo que sea un aristócrata o un jeque árabe porque no va a estar presente. La cuestión es que tiene mucho dinero y que puedes gastar lo que quieras.

–Tiene que haber alguna condición.

–No. Está dispuesto a ponerse en tus manos. La única condición es que prepares una casa para una familia. Quiere vivir allí con su esposa.

–Suena demasiado bueno para creerlo –dijo Serena, consciente de que casi prefería que surgiera algún inconveniente que le permitiera rechazarlo.

Aunque había tomado la decisión de hacer un paréntesis en su carrera profesional, no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Su madre había trabajado hasta que ella había nacido, y había vuelto a trabajar a las dos semanas de dar a luz. Siempre la había animado a ser ambiciosa y había instigado en ella la necesidad de ser autónoma y de tener una carrera, y le habría parecido espantoso que la abandonara para cuidar de su bebé.

La ironía era que, precisamente gracias a su madre y a los cheques que seguía recibiendo de derechos de autor, Serena era económicamente independiente y había podido tomar esa decisión.

–Un encargo como este puede hacer que tu carrera despegue, Serena.

–Lo sé –y dos años antes ni siquiera se lo habría cuestionado–. Y agradezco la oferta, pero no es el momento oportuno.

–¿Te preocupa dejar a Rini? No es necesario. Parte del proyecto incluye que la casa sea cómoda para tener niños. Podrías usar a Rini de conejillo de Indias.

–¿De verdad? –la mente de Serena se disparó. Aquello ponía la situación en una perspectiva muy diferente.

–Te dejaría pensártelo, pero...

–Ya sabía que tenía que haber algún problema.

–Quieren que empieces de inmediato. De hecho, mañana mismo.

Serena sacudió al cabeza. Organizar a Rini para ir al supermercado solía llevarle una hora.

–Eso es impo... –calló a media frase. ¿A qué estaba jugando? ¡Era la oportunidad perfecta y en el mejor momento posible!–. ¿Mañana?

–¡Lo aceptas! –dijo Rey, evidentemente aliviada.

–¿Dónde es?

–No necesitas la dirección –contestó Rey–. Un coche te recogerá en la estación. Dime qué tren tomas y pasaré los detalles al dueño. Y no olvides conservar los recibos. El cliente pagará todos los gastos. No podría ser más sencillo.

Sencillo.

Era evidente que Rey no tenía hijos y que no comprendía la complicación que representaban.

Serena estaba agotada, sudorosa y tenía los pantalones pegajosos por el zumo que Rini le había tirado encima. Por otro lado, la mancha distraía la mirada, de forma que con un poco de suerte, no se notarían tanto sus pantalones de lino arrugados. Quizá no había sido la mejor opción, pero había querido causar una buena impresión y aquellos eran sus mejores pantalones. Solo le quedaba cruzar los dedos y confiar en que su cliente no juzgara por las apariencias.

Salió de la estación empujando la sillita y cargada con el equipaje. Un hombre uniformado bajó de un enorme coche y le abrió la puerta.

–¿Señorita Tsukino?

Serena arqueó las cejas, sorprendida por el fuerte acento italiano.

–Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

–El jefe la ha descrito.

Serena supuso que le habría dicho que se trataba de una mujer con una niña.

El chófer le quitó el equipaje de la mano, tomó la silla de Rini y la instaló en el coche con destreza.

–Es usted un experto, señor...

–Artemis. Tengo muchos nietos –dijo a modo de explicación.

–Encantada, Artemis. Y muchas gracias.

Él le dedicó lo más parecido a una sonrisa al tiempo que cargaba las maletas en el maletero. Tenía un rostro que parecía tallado en granito.

–¿Vamos lejos? –preguntó Serena cuando se sentó en el asiento trasero.

Artemis, que se había puesto gafas de sol, la miró por el retrovisor

–No –se limitó a decir.

Serena decidió acomodarse y disfrutar del viaje en lugar de presionarle para obtener más información. En cualquier caso, no parecía un hombre al que le gustara charlar.

El paisaje, una vez salieron de la ciudad, era precioso, y por primera vez Serena empezó a tener pensamientos que llevaba días censurando.

¿Cumpliría Darien su amenaza? ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando descubriera que se había ido? Serena frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio intentando recuperar la seguridad en sí misma con la que había empezado su viaje. «Relájate», se dijo. «Tu problema es que analizas las cosas demasiado y tiendes a reaccionar con demasiada vehemencia». Después de todo, había aceptado un trabajo, no había cambiado de vida.

También era cierto que se habría sentido mejor si su padre y Selene no hubieran cuestionado lo acertado de su decisión ni hubieran tenido que acceder a regañadientes a ocultar a Darien cualquier información si los contactaba. En retrospectiva se daba cuenta de que los había puesto en una situación incómoda, implicándolos en un problema que era exclusivamente de ella. Como habría dicho su madre: «Es tu basura, Serena, y te toca a ti limpiarla». Y tenía razón.

Serena exhaló prolongadamente. Cuando llamara a la granja para decirles dónde estaba, tal y como había prometido, les diría que no era necesario que mintieran por ella. Se acomodó en el respaldo y sintió que la tensión que tenía entre los omóplatos se relajaba parcialmente. Se sentía mucho más a gusto con aquella decisión. Ella misma contactaría a Darien y le explicaría la situación. Sabía que se arriesgaba a que acudiera a repetir sus amenazas, pero debía correr el riesgo. Darien tenía derecho a saber dónde estaba su hija.

No era propio de ella huir de sus problemas. Le hacía sentir... frágil; pero la oferta del trabajo había sido demasiado tentadora como para rechazarla.

De hecho, el trabajo seguía siendo perfecto, y podía servir para que Darien adquiriera cierta perspectiva. Era una gran oportunidad para demostrarle que podía mantener una carrera profesional y ser una buena madre, que no eran mutuamente excluyentes. Tenía que dejar claro desde el primer momento que no era una marioneta en sus manos.

Pasó el siguiente cuarto de hora editando mentalmente la conversación que tendría con él. Para cuando el coche dejó la autovía y tomó un camino adoquinado, estaba segura de poder explicar su posición con calma y aplomo. Y sin cometer el error de disculparse.

Darien era el tipo de hombre para el que pedir disculpas equivalía a ser débil. Ella tenía todo el derecho de aceptar un trabajo sin pedirle permiso.

Alcanzaron un alto en el recorrido y se inclinó hacia adelante para mirar por el parabrisas, convencida de que la casa quedaría a la vista. Pero el paisaje se abrió a ambos lados y descubrió una pradera en la que pastaban ovejas y ganado.

–¿Hemos llegado?

–Tras el próximo recodo verá la casa.

Serena se irguió, agarrándose a la manija de la puerta para contrarrestar el traqueteo del vehículo mientras cruzaba un puente de madera.

–¿Todo este terreno es parte de la propiedad? ¡Es increíble!

–Sí –dijo Artemis, impasible–. Es una ruina.

Serena no pudo adivinar si bromeaba o no, pero cuando la casa entró en su campo de visión descubrió que se trataba de una magnífica mansión de piedra dorada.

–¡Es preciosa! –exclamó.

Ni siquiera esa palabra le hacía justicia. Era espectacular.

Artemis detuvo el vehículo sobre la gravilla que cubría la parte delantera de la casa.

–El jefe ha dicho...

–¿Dónde está...? –Artemis abrió la puerta de Serena y esta alzó la voz–: ¿Cuándo voy a conocerlos a él y a su esposa?

–El jefe no está casado.

Serena frunció el ceño mientras el chófer le tendía la mano.

–Yo pensaba que...

–Está a punto de encontrarse con él –Artemis le indicó con la cabeza un punto a su espalda como respuesta a la mirada interrogadora de Serena–. Aquí está. No se preocupe por la niña. Yo la saco.

Serena se volvió a tiempo de ver una figura atlética saltar por encima de la valla que impedía que el ganado entrara en el jardín.

–¡Dios mío! –exclamó. Y durante varios segundos creyó que se ahogaba.

Darien, indiferente a que pareciera a punto del desmayo, se dirigió a Artemis.

–¿Algún problema?

–No, señor. El tren ha llegado puntual –Artemis soltó el cinturón y sacó a Rini.

–Yo me ocupo –dijo Darien, tomando la silla mientras Serena, todavía paralizada, no reaccionaba.

–Suba las maletas. Y, por favor, dígale a la señora Moon que lleve café a la biblioteca y unos sándwiches. Después pueden retirarse ambos.

Artemis le dio las gracias y dijo algo en italiano que hizo reír a Darien.

Pero Serena no se rio y apenas pudo contestar a la despedida de Artemis, que se fue con una maleta en cada mano.

–¿Qué tal el viaje, Serenity?

Darien hablaba como si fuera una cita acordada. Y para él lo era. Sin embargo, en el caso de Serena, no era más que una trampa en la que había caído y que él tan inteligentemente había tejido después de la conversación sobre su futuro profesional.

¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiera adivinado? ¿Cómo no había intuido que había algo raro en una oferta tan atractiva? Quizá porque no concebía que alguien pensara en algo tan retorcido. Habría querido reír o tirarle algo a la cabeza, o ambas cosas a la vez. En lugar de eso, permaneció inmóvil, como un ratón atrapado por los faros de un coche. Solo le quedaba rogar que se tratara de una pesadilla de la que despertaría en cualquier momento.

–¿Qué te parece? –preguntó él, abarcando con el brazo la casa y el terreno.

Serena se estremeció al oír su voz. Hasta el diccionario sonaría sexy leído por él.

–Es tu casa.

–Sabía que llegarías a esa conclusión, _cara_ -Darien observó las dos marcas que colorearon las mejillas de Serena–. ¿Qué opinas... profesionalmente hablando? ¿Tiene posibilidades?

–¿Profesionalmente? –repitió ella, mientras tenía pensamientos más propios de un asesino que de un decorador. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a fingir Darien que aquello era algo más que un engaño?

–Ya sé que es una cuestión subjetiva, pero ¿te gusta? ¿Te ves...?

–¡Me veo empujándote por un precipicio!

Suspiró profundamente y la mirada de Darien se desvió hacia sus senos. El cuerpo de una mujer cambiaba con un embarazo, y aunque Serena había recuperado su figura, sus senos eran más grandes de lo que recordaba. Sus ojos se oscurecieron al recordar la perfección con la que cabían en sus manos. Tomó aire al imaginar la nueva versión, desbordándolas, y sintió al instante que su sexo se endurecía.

Sus labios de trazo preciso se curvaron en una sonrisa dirigida a sí mismo. No sabía qué pasaba con aquella mujer que le hacía perder el férreo control que habitualmente ejercía sobre sí mismo. No se trataba de que fuera pura sexualidad. Tenía un gran cuerpo, pero no lo exhibía. De hecho, en aquel momento, llevaba una camisa abotonada hasta el cuello, unos pantalones holgados y ni una gota de maquillaje. Era algo más sutil e intangible que, como el humo, escapaba a cualquier intento de ser capturado.

Escrutó su rostro preguntándose qué la diferenciaba de todas las demás mujeres. ¿Cuántas veces durante la boda había oído que se referían a ella como una mujer serena? No era así como él la recordaba la noche que habían pasado juntos. La imagen que tenía era de ella sentada a horcajadas sobre él, meciendo sus caderas y apretándole los costados con los muslos, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y cubierta por un sudor que hacía que su piel pareciera nácar.

Tampoco en aquel instante parecía serena, sino más bien una madre exhausta que acabara de recibir una mala noticia. Una hermosa pero agotada madre.

Y aunque por un instante se sintió culpable de ser la causa de las ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos, apartó ese pensamiento. Estaban en una situación que requería ser resuelta; se había perdido los primeros meses de la vida de su hija y no pensaba perderse más mientras llegaban a un acuerdo.

–Lo siento. No hay ningún precipicio, pero siempre puedes improvisar.

Serena sintió que súbitamente se quedaba sin energía hasta para mantener su ira.

–Está bien. Has conseguido que venga. Lo que no comprendo es que te hayas tomado tanto trabajo. ¿De verdad pensabas que me quedaría? Pienso volver ahora mismo a casa con Rini, pero no te preocupes: te enviaré los gastos del viaje.

Aun en medio de su enfado, Serena percibió la sombra que oscurecía su mentón, la inquietud que exudaba su masculina figura, lo sexy que estaba con unos vaqueros gastados que le ceñían las caderas.

–¿Por qué no echas una ojeada ya que estás aquí? Puede que te guste –dijo él con calma. Ante la mirada airada de Serena, que había creído intuir una indirecta respecto a él mismo en aquellas palabras, añadió–: Imagínatela como si fuera tu casa.

Darien nunca había tenido una casa a la que llamar «hogar». A lo largo de los años había poseído distintas propiedades porque le gustaba tener espacio y privacidad y los hoteles no se lo proporcionaban. El único hogar que había conocido había sido la casa de sus padres, pero solo tenía un vago recuerdo de él. Pasaban las vacaciones en distintas partes del mundo a donde lo llevaban para acabar dejándolo en el hotel. Con los años, había pasado los veranos con amigos o con una distante tía de su padre, en la Toscana.

–Creía que vivías en Italia.

–Y así es. Pero necesito tener una base en Inglaterra y siempre he pensado que un niño no debe criarse en la ciudad.

Serena pasó por alto el comentario. Necesitaba la poca energía que le quedaba para no desplomarse.

–Así que viniste ayer y compraste esta casa.

–Por supuesto que no. Lo compré hace... –Darien pareció calcular–, ¿dos o tres años?

–¿Me lo preguntas a mí? –preguntó Serena, perpleja.

¿Cómo podía alguien poseer una casa como aquella sin saber cuándo la compró?

–¿Qué más da? Lo importante es que es sólida y que está en mejor estado de lo que pensaba.

–Lo dices como si no la hubieras visto hasta ahora.

–Porque es así.

–¿Compraste una casa sin verla? –Serena no daba crédito.

–Es a lo que me dedico. Fue una inversión. Me la vendieron a muy buen precio.

Serena pensó con sarcasmo que era una manera suave de decir que se aprovechaba de la desgracia ajena.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó.

–Porque los dueños...

–Me refiero a por qué estoy aquí –dijo Serena con firmeza. Aunque no pensaba quedarse mucho más tiempo.

Miró a su hija, que seguía durmiendo, y sintió la ternura y el amor que siempre la embargaba al contemplarla, tan intenso que a veces sentía que se mareaba. Aunque en aquella ocasión no supo si el estado mental que sentía se debía a que no había conseguido comer nada desde el día anterior. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

Serena interpretó el tono de preocupación como una crítica y alzó la barbilla en respuesta. Era una grosería que le dijera que tenía un aspecto espantoso. Encima él estaba espectacular, aunque probablemente era simplemente imposible que su apariencia estuviera jamás por debajo de perfecta.

Una presión en sus entrañas que se negó a admitir se enredó por su cuerpo como una enredadera de resentimiento a medida que su mirada lo recorría desde los pies a la cabeza... Cuando llegó a la parte central, sintió un cosquilleo en los dedos. Para cuando alcanzó el rostro, el cosquilleo se había extendido por muchas otras partes de su cuerpo, estaba sonrojada y tenía la respiración alterada. Alto, fuerte y físicamente en forma, era el hombre más masculino que había conocido en toda en su vida.

Siempre había sido escéptica respecto a la idea de que subconscientemente toda mujer eligiera un macho alfa, pero tenía que admitir que, de haber estado buscando el padre genéticamente perfecto para quedarse embarazada, Darien habría sido el elegido. Pero ella solo había pretendido encontrar al que lograra hacerle olvidar. Y lo había encontrado... Sus ojos azules refulgieron acompañando sus pensamientos.

Darien había logrado que olvidara su nombre. Había obtenido placer con su cuerpo, le había despertado a una sensualidad que desconocía que poseyera. Los recuerdos del presente y del pasado colisionaron y, por un instante, Serena contempló a Darien, pero en lugar de oír lo que le decía, escuchaba el gemido grave y prolongado que había arrancado de su garganta cuando ella había cerrado la mano en torno a su sedoso y palpitante sexo...


	9. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

-Te he preguntado si estás bien.

Serena parpadeó. Lo que sentía no tenía nada que ver con el agotamiento y mucho con la lujuria. Apartó la mirada de Darien, negándose a aceptar lo que sentía por temor a no mantener el equilibrio mental.

–Perfectamente –dijo, dominando con una profunda respiración la corriente eléctrica que le contraía la parte baja del vientre–. ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme como si fuera un bicho raro?

–En cuanto tú dejes de mirarme como si quisieras desnudarme.

La vergüenza recorrió a Serena como una ducha de agua helada. En lugar de recordar el sexo con Darien, debería esforzarse en recordar el espantoso sentimiento de vacío con el que había despertado al día siguiente. Nunca volvería a ponerse en una situación que le pudiera hacer sentir lo mismo.

–¡No digas tonterías!

Darien arqueó la ceja con sorna.

–Perdona que me haya equivocado.

Pero no había error en su percepción y él lo sabía.

–Tú tampoco tendrías buen aspecto si hubieras hecho un viaje con un bebé, ¿o crees que es fácil? –dijo ella, airada.

Darien tuvo que conceder que no había pensado en ello.

–Tienes razón. Disculpa.

–No tienes ni idea de lo que es, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de superioridad de Serena lo habría irritado de no haberse sentido tan desconsiderado. Miró a Rini y pensó que Serena era la que había pasado las noches en vela por ella. Por eso mismo no comprendía su resistencia a aceptar su colaboración en el futuro.

Dejó la silla de la niña en el suelo.

–Cuéntamelo –dijo–. Quiero saberlo.

Darien había estado tan obsesionado con lo que se había perdido, que no había pensado en cómo había cambiado la vida de Serena en aquellos meses. Los tiempos en los que había podido entrar en un bar y actuar impulsiva y espontáneamente, habían desaparecido. Ese pensamiento por otro lado le resultó reconfortante. Aunque se consideraba un hombre de mentalidad liberal, la idea de una madre pasando la noche con un hombre desconocido lo llenaba de aprensión. En cualquier caso, la vida de Serena había cambiado radicalmente, y él no había pensado en ello en ningún momento.

–Debía haberte enviado un coche. Espera, déjame que...

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –Serena replicó furiosa, retrocediendo.

–Creía que ibas a desmayarte –dijo Darien, mirándola con preocupación.

Ella entornó los ojos.

–Yo no me desmayo.

Darien contuvo con dificultad la irritación que empezaba a causarle su beligerante sentido de la independencia.

–Muy bien –dijo, hastiado–. Pero ¿no podemos continuar la conversación dentro? Sería mucho más cómodo y tendríamos menos frío.

–No me trates como a una niña –Serena apartó la mirada. No sabía qué tenía aquel hombre para que sacara lo peor que había en ella. Respiró profundamente–. De acuerdo.

Darien tenía razón. Se había levantado un aire fresco que podía colarse por la mantita de Rini. Se agachó a recoger la sillita de la niña.

–Permíteme –Darien cerró su mano sobre la de ella.

Tras un titubeo, Serena se irguió y se la cedió. Era la única concesión que pensaba hacerle. Por otro lado, prefería no manifestar la inseguridad que sentía, aunque las siguientes palabras de Darien le demostraron que no conseguía disimularla.

–Tranquila, no pienso robártela. Solo quiero ayudar.

Serena evitó mirarlo y, apretando los dientes, avanzó a paso firme.

–Por encima de mi cadáver –masculló. Y al entrar en el vestíbulo no pudo contener una exclamación de sorpresa–. Tiene que ser muy antigua. ¿Los paneles son originales?

–No tengo ni idea –el gusto de Darien era más moderno y práctico. De haber estado hablando de un gimnasio con la última tecnología, habría tenido una opinión.

–¡Imagínate la de gente que ha debido de vivir entre estas paredes!

–A mí me preocupa más el sistema de tuberías, que es un poco primitivo. Por aquí, la segunda puerta a la derecha, está la biblioteca –indicó Darien.

Serena siguió sus indicaciones y se encontró en una habitación igualmente magnífica. Un fuego ardía en la gigantesca chimenea de piedra, y estaba iluminada por una hilera de ventanas con parteluz que dejaban pasar la luz de poniente.

–Creía que estaba deshabitada –dijo Serena, fijándose en los libros de las estanterías.

–Estaban incluidos con la casa –dijo él–. Siéntate antes de que te caigas.

Serena fue a protestar, pero le temblaban las piernas y optó por sentarse con las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo con aire modoso. Darien fue hasta una mesa en la que había una bandeja con café y sándwiches.

–¿Solo o con leche? –preguntó.

–Con leche. Sin azúcar.

Junto con el café, dejó un plato con algunos sándwiches al lado de Serena. Estaba muy pálida.

–No quiero que me eches la culpa si te desmayas.

–¿Vas a quedarte de pie, mirándome?

–Sí. Hasta que comas algo.

Serena miró a Darien, irritada, pero terminó comiendo hasta tres sándwiches, y se dio cuenta de que estaba muerta de hambre.

–¿Satisfecho? –preguntó, dejando el plato a un lado, apoyándose en el respaldo y cruzando las piernas–. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí como un perro guardián?

Darien esbozó una sonrisa y se dejó caer suavemente sobre un sillón, estiró las piernas y las cruzó a la altura de los tobillos. Serena golpeó el suelo repetidamente con la punta del zapato.

–Esto podría ser considerado un secuestro.

–Es una descripción un tanto exagerada, ¿no crees? –dijo Darien con una irritante sonrisa.

Serena lo miró con severidad.

–¡Tienes razón, debo de ser una exagerada! –Serena no daba crédito a lo carente de escrúpulos y manipulador que podía ser.

–La oferta de trabajo es genuina. Podías haberlo rechazado, pero lo aceptaste –se puso en pie y la miró con expresión inquisitiva–. No te he obligado a nada.

Serena habría preferido que siguiera sentado. De pie, le hacía pensar en un tigre a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

–¡Genuina! –exclamó con desdén–. No la habría aceptado de saber que...

–¿Tendrías que vivir conmigo?

Serena lo miró horrorizada.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Darien rio.

–¿O es que te has dado cuenta de que es un proyecto demasiado grande para ti?

Serena intentó no morder el anzuelo, pero fracasó.

–Claro que no –era el trabajo de sus sueños. Apretó los ojos cerrados para intentar retomar el control–. ¡Es una idea completamente absurda!

Un cosquilleó en la nuca le hizo abrir los ojos. Su radar no se había equivocado. Darien estaba muy cerca. Tanto, que habría podido echarse en sus brazos.

El esfuerzo que hizo para contenerse la dejó temblorosa. Darien era físicamente como un narcótico al que se había hecho adicta.

Arrancó los ojos de sus labios, donde se habían quedado clavados por su cuenta.

–Pensaba que llegarías a caerme bien porque eres el padre de Rini, pero...

–No es preciso que tu cliente te caiga bien. Y en cuanto a Rini, será mejor que hables más bajo si no quieres despertarla –su sarcástica sonrisa se tornó en sincera durante la fracción de segundo que miró a la niña.

–No voy a trabajar para ti. Punto –dijo Serena, bajando la voz–. Preferiría vivir con una serpiente antes que contigo. Eres frío, manipulador...

–Eso es solo la fachada. En el fondo soy dulce y tierno.

Serena levantó las manos en un gesto de desesperación y se puso en pie mientras contenía el impulso de reír. Fue hacia la niña antes de volverse a Darien con expresión velada.

–¿Es que no te tomas nada en serio?

La sonrisa se borró automáticamente del rostro de Darien. En silencio, observó a Rini y dio un paso hacia ella.

Serena fue a retroceder, pero decidió avanzar para no demostrar temor, o lo que fuera aquella mezcla de emociones que le nublaban el entendimiento. Sacudió la cabeza para intentar aclararla.

–Ser padre es algo que me tomo muy en serio. Y me niego a quedar excluido.

Darien habló con una voz grave y neutra, y fue precisamente la falta de emoción aparente lo que intensificó la fuerza del comentario, despertando en Serena por primera vez una punzada de culpabilidad.

–¡Y yo no voy a permitir que me presiones! –replicó–. No se trata de lo que tú quieras, sino de qué es mejor para Rini.

–¿Y tú eres lo mejor?

–Soy su madre.

–¿Y eso te convierte automáticamente en la persona idónea para cuidar de ella? –Darien enarcó una ceja y chasqueó la lengua–. ¿No te parece una actitud un tanto sexista, Serenity?

–No se trata de sexismo, es un hecho –Serena palideció súbitamente al comprender las implicaciones de lo que Darien había dicho–. ¿Quieres decir que...? –calló al pasarle por la mente imágenes de juzgados, demandas y abogados–. ¿Vas a solicitar la custodia?

La idea de perder a Rini le produjo un vacío y un terror que no había sentido jamás.

Darien fue a decir que haría lo que fuera para tener a su hija, pero al mirar a Serena y ver lo vulnerable que parecía, sintió una opresión en el pecho. La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos.

–No –dijo. Había conocido varias batallas por la custodia de hijos y eran muy desagradables. Le espantaba la noción de usar a un niño como moneda de cambio–. Pero no quiero que mi hija crezca creyendo que la contribución de su padre en su vida termina tras la inseminación.

Serena lo miró todavía angustiada.

–Yo tampoco –dijo genuinamente abatida.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó él, volviendo a adoptar un tono sarcástico–. Pensaba que era una tradición familiar. Tienes que admitir que tu madre cumplió a rajatabla lo que predicaba.

–Si quieres saber lo que pienso, deberías preguntármelo en lugar de llegar a conclusiones basadas en la lectura de algunos párrafos de su libro.

–Lo he leído entero –y, al acabarlo, a Darien le había sorprendido que su hija fuera tan sensata como parecía, con una madre como aquella.

–Escribió veinte –dijo Serena, que por su rostro dedujo que no era un admirador de su madre.

Darien apretó los labios con impaciencia.

–Los dos sabemos al que me refiero. ¿De verdad creía toda esa basura o es que tenía que pagar la hipoteca?

Serena tomó aire. Aunque no estuviera completamente de acuerdo con su madre, no estaba dispuesta a consentir que Darien la insultara.

–El libro de mi madre es un clásico moderno que dio pie a numerosos debates –no había nada que a su madre le gustara más que una buena discusión–. ¿Acostumbras a criticar a gente que ya no puede defenderse?

El desprecio con el que habló hizo que Darien enrojeciera.

–¿Qué te enseñó tu madre?

Serena alzó la barbilla.

–Me enseñó a tomar mis propias decisiones.

–¿Como la de mantener relaciones sin protección con un desconocido?

Darien apretó los dientes, consciente de la hipocresía en la que se basaba aquel golpe bajo.

Serena contuvo el aliento.

–No hace falta que te esfuerces en hacerme sentir avergonzada. Ya lo estoy –dijo con voz temblorosa–. Me cuesta creer que aquella noche fuera yo.

Serena se había reconciliado con aquel episodio interpretándolo como una fantasía erótica extracorporal. Pero toda la pasión que había logrado adormecer, había emergido en cuanto Darien había aparecido, convirtiendo en real lo que había convertido en su memoria en un sueño.

Darien la miró con severidad. Serena hablaba como si fuera una adolescente abochornada en lugar de la mujer sensual y atrevida, sin pelos en la lengua.

–No me dirás que no sabías lo que hacías –dijo con sarcasmo.

–No estoy negando mi responsabilidad –dijo ella, en tensión–. Pero acababa de enterrar a mi madre, y era la primera vez que lo hacía. ¿Cuál es tu excusa, Darien? –Serena se quedó paralizada y exclamó–: ¡Dios mío! ¿Lo he dicho en alto?

–Sí.

Serena abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se llevó la mano a la boca. En el silencio que siguió, Darien miró a Rini, que respiraba plácidamente.

–¿Habías enterrado a tu madre? –preguntó sin apartar la mirada de la niña. Se volvió a tiempo de ver que Serena se mordía el labio.

–De hecho, se trató de una cremación.

Una imagen del rostro de Serena flotó ante sus ojos. Había sido incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella desde el momento en que entró en el bar, pero ella había parecido ajena a todas las miradas de interés que despertaba, y fue directa a la barra.

Recordaba con precisión la ropa que llevaba. Podía cerrar los ojos y ver el suave óvalo de su rostro, su increíble piel, sus brillantes ojos como zafiros. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien?

Mientras lo besaba, estaba intentado olvidar. Debía haberlo notado. Y lo habría hecho de no haber estado haciendo lo mismo, en su caso con el alcohol, y fracasando miserablemente.

–¿Ese día?

Serena asintió.

Darien se pasó los dedos por el cabello. Serena lo había utilizado. «¿Y tú a ella no?», le dijo una voz interior.

Cerró los ojos y exhaló entre dientes. La verdad era que la había utilizado para escapar de su vida, en busca de unos momentos de delicioso olvido en su caliente interior. Había estado prieta como un guante y habían compartido una noche de sexo salvaje y desinhibido.

–¿Cómo es posible...? –la miró acusador–. ¿Por qué estabas sola? Alguien debía...

–No había nadie –Serena no era consciente de que la afirmación pudiera resultar conmovedora–. Ella lo quiso así. No quería que hubiera nadie, ni emociones, ni una ceremonia, ni ningún tipo de servicio.

–Ni que sus seres queridos pudieran despedirla –añadió Darien con aspereza–. No sé por qué me sorprende cuando está claro que era una mujer que solo pensaba en sí misma.

La ácida condena a su madre arrancó un resoplido de Serena, que se acercó a él con los brazos en jarras.

–¿Tienes algún problema con las mujeres fuertes, Darien?

–¿Crees que tu madre es digna de admiración? –a Darien le sorprendía que Serena defendiera con tanta vehemencia a alguien que le había mentido toda su vida, negándole la posibilidad de conocer a su padre–. Tú te has tomado un descanso en tu carrera para pasar más tiempo con tu hija. ¿Puso alguna vez tu madre tus intereses por encima de los suyos?

–Para mí no ha sido un sacrificio –dijo Serena con calma–. No quería perderme sus primeros meses de vida. No sabes lo...

–¿Importantes que son? Sí, creo saberlo.

Serena apartó la mirada.

–Supongo que habría sido igualmente feliz con una niñera.

–Lo dudo. Tú eres una gran madre.

La aprobación de Darien hizo sentir a Serena una cálida sensación a la que se resistió recurriendo al antagonismo.

–Pero yo he podido permitírmelo gracias a la independencia económica que ese libro que tanto desprecias me ha proporcionado –altanera, añadió–: Comprendo que te sientas responsable, pero no necesito tu dinero y Rini y yo estamos perfectamente...

–¿Qué quieres que haga, desaparecer y pedirte que me llames? ¿Y si Rini enferma, u odia el colegio? ¿De verdad quieres enfrentarte a eso sola?

–Los Tsukino me dan todo el apoyo que necesito.

–¿Te sientes uno de ellos o un mero satélite?

Alarmada por su perspicacia, Serena bajó la mirada.

–Mi independencia es muy importante para mí y ellos la respetan.

Al contrario que él, que le hacía sentir acosada cuando no era más que un hombre con el que había pasado una noche. Que hubiera concebido un hijo de él no cambiaba esa realidad.

–Debiste de sentirte aterrada cuando te enteraste de que estabas embarazada –Darien intentaba asimilar el sentimiento de culpabilidad que lo embargaba al imaginarla sola y asustada.

–Por suerte esa misma semana Kenji se había puesto en contacto conmigo.

¡Fue una semana increíble! En el espacio de dos días supo que estaba embarazada del fascinante desconocido y había recibido una carta de su padre invitándola a conocer a su familia.

Un golpe de emoción le empañó la mirada.

–Puede que estar embarazada me animara a aceptar la invitación; pero el caso es que mi historia tiene un final feliz –sacó un pañuelo del bolso y se sonó. El gesto emocionó a Darien más que si se hubiera echado a llorar.

–Esta historia no ha terminado, Serenity. Nuestra historia no ha acabado.

Serena negó con la cabeza aun sabiendo que tenía razón. Por el bien de Rini, le correspondía hacer un esfuerzo, pero Darien y ella no tenían nada en común. Quizá al menos podían intentar no ser enemigos.

–Lo nuestro no es una historia, sino solo sexo –como se miraba las manos, Serena no vio el enfado que brilló en los ojos de Darien–. Si no hubiera entrado en el bar... –su rostro se ensombreció–. Todavía no sé por qué lo hice. Vi la puerta y...

–¿Y si fue el destino?

Serena arqueó las cejas sorprendida de que Darien creyera en el destino.

–Que me acostara con un hombre extremadamente atractivo no tiene nada que ver con el destino, sino con las hormonas.

Estaba convencida de que cualquiera de las mujeres del bar habría querido hacer lo mismo. Lo miró de soslayo y, como en otras ocasiones, pensó que tenía las facciones de un guerrero con alma de poeta. Su piel cetrina, sus sensuales labios, la perfecta simetría de sus pómulos...

–¿Extremadamente atractivo?

Serena se sobresaltó y, al mirarlo, vio que sonreía con picardía. Carraspeó para despertar de la ensoñación en la que había entrado.

–No creo haberte dicho nada que no supieras.

Darien sonrió sin negarlo.

–Tu madre debía de ser muy joven cuando murió. ¿Fue una muerte inesperada?

Serena asintió. Su madre era una joven de sesenta y cuatro años.

–Había pasado de los cuarenta cuando me tuvo. Llevaba un tiempo enferma.

La enfermedad había sido diagnosticada tiempo antes; no representaba la muerte inmediata, pero sí un proceso degenerativo que acabaría por matarla.

–Estuve tiempo furiosa.

–Lo comprendo –dijo Darien.

Durante el periodo en que había estado ingresado en la unidad de oncología había convivido con esa reacción a la muerte, y en más de una ocasión había llegado a pensar que lo pasaban peor las personas sanas que veían impotentes cómo sus seres queridos luchaban contra la muerte para acabar perdiendo la batalla, que los propios enfermos.

Por eso mismo, en retrospectiva, se daba cuenta de que Serena había desplegado todos los síntomas de estar bajo ese tipo de conmoción, y sin embargo en el momento no lo había percibido.

Cerró los ojos y gruñó.

Serena lo miró desconcertada al ver que había palidecido. Un segundo más tarde dejó escapar un exabrupto en italiano.

–Estabas en estado de shock –y él sentía tanta lástima de sí mismo que no había sido capaz de notarlo. De pronto se quedó paralizado y la miró fijamente–. Acabas de decir que no lo habías hecho antes.

Serena suspiró. Habría sido demasiada suerte que el comentario le pasara desapercibido.

–No acostumbro a acostarme con desconocidos. No es mi estilo.

Darien la observó atentamente antes de sacudir la cabeza con firmeza de derecha a izquierda.

–No era eso a lo que te referías.

Serena fue hasta el sofá y se sentó.

–Preferiría que no me dijeras a qué o a qué no me refiero. Soy capaz de saber lo que digo.

Darien se negó a dejar que se saliera por la tangente.

–Y capaz de mentir.

–Así que piensas que tengo el hábito de acostarme con cualquiera que conozca en un bar –dijo ella con una risita–. Muchas gracias.

–Era tu primera vez –Darien habría querido negarlo al mismo tiempo que lo decía.

No se trataba de que evitara acostarse con vírgenes; pero tampoco evitaba activamente que le cayera un meteorito encima. Ambos existían, pero era igualmente improbable encontrar una u otro.

En lugar de hablar, Serena desvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros.


	10. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

-Era una manera de hablar.

–Una manera de decir que eras virgen, quieres decir.

El tono sarcástico de Darien hizo ruborizarse a Serena, que por un instante pensó en mentir.

–De hecho, fue mi única vez –dijo finalmente–. Y no preguntes por qué porque no lo sé.

Aunque sospechaba que permanecer virgen hasta los veinte años había sido una manera de rebelarse contra la total libertad que le daba su madre. Mientras las madres de sus amigas les obligaban a llegar a casa pronto y las advertían sobre los peligros del sexo, su liberal madre le había dicho que podía invitar a sus novios a dormir a casa.

–No te comportaste como una virgen.

–¿Cómo se supone que actúa una virgen, Darien? –preguntó Serena con sorna.

En lugar de aceptar la provocación, él preguntó:

–Pero has debido de tener novios.

–Durante unos meses estuve enamorada de uno de los estudiantes de mi madre –dijo Serena, sonriendo al recordarlo–. ¿Contento?

¡Contento! ¿Cómo iba a estarlo si la había desvirgado sin ni siquiera saberlo?

–¿Quieres decir que nunca habías tenido una relación...? –a Darien le costaba creerlo al recordar sus manos sobre su cuerpo, su lengua caliente y suave en su piel... Tenía que haber mantenido relaciones aunque no fueran plenas.

–No. Alan resultó ser gay.

Con el tiempo, Serena había podido recordar con una sonrisa el bochornoso momento en que se había lanzado a insinuarse, y lo amablemente que Alan la había rechazado.

Darien intentó librarse del zumbido que le impedía pensar. ¡Virgen! Era increíble. Era la mujer más apasionada con la que había estado en toda su vida.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Aunque siguiera sin asimilarlo, tenía que ser verdad. No tenía sentido que Serena mintiera en algo así. Se había comportado con una total desinhibición y perfectamente cómoda con su cuerpo. Por eso la posibilidad no se le había pasado por la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a pensarlo si Serena había parecido saber lo que deseaba incluso antes que él mismo?

«Asúmelo, Darien. Ha sido el mejor sexo de tu vida y era con una virgen». La idea seguía golpeándolo sin que llegara a penetrar en su cerebro.

Serena pudo percibir que estaba enfadado y sacudió la cabeza ante lo inesperado de su reacción.

–¿Por qué no te diste cuenta? –preguntó.

En su momento, había estado segura de que lo notaría, de que su inexperiencia la delataría. Pero, para su sorpresa, no se había sentido ni incómoda, ni avergonzada, ni tímida. Y eso que antes de acostarse con él siempre había pensado con aprensión en la idea de estar con un hombre desnudo. La intimidad no era algo que le resultara natural; no tanto porque fuera pudorosa como selectiva.

Cuando había reflexionado sobre ello, se había preguntado si precisamente le había ayudado el hecho de que se tratara de sexo anónimo. Por una vez en su vida no había tenido que actuar de acuerdo a lo que los demás pensaban de ella: la agradable, tranquila y sensata Serena. Pudo ser tal y como quiso, y había sido una experiencia totalmente liberadora.

¿Por qué no lo había notado? «Buena pregunta, Darien».

–No fuiste nada tímida –dijo él a la defensiva. Serena le sostuvo la mirada preguntándose si esperaba que se disculpara–. Si me lo hubieras dicho, habría...

Darien reflexionó preguntándose si verdaderamente habría sido capaz de resistirse a la tentación de ser su primer amante.

Serena le había hecho un regalo y él ni siquiera lo había sabido. Actuaba como si para ella no significara nada, y aunque no sabía por qué, eso era lo que más le irritaba.

–Podría haberte hecho daño.

–Pero no fue así.

–¿Y no te has acostado con nadie desde el nacimiento de Rini?

Serena rio.

–¿De verdad crees que he tenido el tiempo o la energía para tener un romance? Además, recuerda que vivo en un pueblo en el que todo se sabe.

De hecho, eso era algo a lo que Serena no llegaba a acostumbrarse y de las pocas cosas que no le gustaban de su nuevo hogar.

–¿Así que hasta que tengas tiempo, yo soy el único hombre con el que te hayas acostado?

Darien se pasó la mano por el cabello al recordar la noche en cuestión. La forma en que había perdido el control, devorado por un fuego que amenazaba con calcinarlo. Se había quitado la ropa como un precipitado adolescente incapaz de contenerse.

Serena se abrazó a sí misma como si con ello pudiera protegerse de las imágenes del torso desnudo de Darien que la asaltaban y del tacto de seda de su piel cuando sus cuerpos entraron en contacto por primera vez.

–No hace falta darle tanta importancia. Que compartiéramos una noche de sexo no significa que estemos ligados de por vida.

–Te equivocas. Está Rini.

Como si respondiera a su nombre, la niña se movió y emitió un gemido. Serena se incorporó de un salto y se agachó. Al ver su perfecto trasero, Darien no pudo contener una exclamación en italiano. Serena, que se incorporó con la niña en brazos, la malinterpretó y, volviéndose, dijo con reprobación:

–Los bebés no se amoldan a tus deseos –siempre cabía la posibilidad de que le interesara menos formar parte de la vida de Rini si veía lo agotador que resultaba–. Durante los tres primeros meses casi nunca conseguía vestirme antes del mediodía.

La expresión de Darien no fue precisamente de desaprobación.

Serena sacudió la cabeza hacia atrás para retirarse un mechón de cabello de la cara.

–No recuerdo la última vez que he ido a la peluquería.

–Tienes un cabello precioso –se limitó a decir Darien, que recordaba bien lo suave y lustroso que estaba extendido sobre la almohada mientras ella lo atraía hacia sí por los hombros.

El primario deseo que se reflejó en sus ojos no pasó desapercibido a Serena, que sintió el corazón acelerársele. Una patada de Rini en el vientre rompió la tensión sexual que se había acumulado en su ingle.

Rio aliviada y besó el piececito que la había salvado de hacer el ridículo más absoluto.

–¿Qué has hecho con el calcetín? ¿Te lo has comido?

–Está ahí –Darien se agachó para recoger el calcetín perdido.

–Gracias –dijo Serena, y sostuvo la palma en alto para no arriesgarse a tocar los dedos de Darien. Supuso que lo notaría, pero llegados a aquel punto, le dio lo mismo–. Siempre se los quita.

Rini empezó a gritar como si percibiera la tensión que había en el ambiente.

–¿Se encuentra mal? –preguntó él con gesto de preocupación.

–No, solo tiene hambre.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Por eliminación. ¿Dónde puedo calentar su comida? ¿Dónde está la bolsa? –preguntó Serena, mirando a su alrededor.

–Aquí –Darien le pasó una bolsa con asas rosas y el dibujo de un oso de peluche–. ¡_Dio_, cuánto pesa! ¿Qué llevas?

–Comida, bebida, pañales, una muda y algunos juguetes –enumeró Serena–. ¿Dónde puedo calentar...?

–Por aquí –Darien abrió una puerta que tenía enfrente–. Creo que la cocina está por aquí –dijo, precediéndola por un corredor de piedra–. Hay preparados varios dormitorios en el primer piso por si quieres cambiarla.

Antes de que Serena protestara, añadió:

–Es demasiado tarde para volver a Cumbria. No puedo ofrecerte lujos, pero la casa es perfectamente habitable. No sé si querrás hacer modificaciones en la estructura, pero...

Serena lo miró fijamente.

–¿Por qué insistes en comportarte como si hubiéramos llegado a un acuerdo? ¿No entiendes la palabra «no»?

Darien abrió una puerta y le indicó que la cruzara.

–Depende del contexto –dijo–. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te sirve?

No tenía ni idea de si a Serena le encantaba cocinar o lo odiaba. De hecho no sabían nada el uno del otro. Y, sin embargo, tenían una hija común.

Dio un paso atrás y la observó mientras ella miraba a su alrededor.

–¿Un poco pequeña? –preguntó–. La cocina original está en el piso de abajo, pero solo se usa de almacén. Aun así podría volver a ponerse en marcha. Incluso he pensado en tirar algunas paredes y...

Serena rio.

–¡Esta casa debe de estar listada como patrimonio histórico! –al ver que Darien asentía, añadió–: Eso implica que no puedes tirar ninguna pared. Además, esta habitación es preciosa –rápidamente continuó–: Pero no sueñes con que me quede. Y, si quieres ser de utilidad, cuida a Rini mientras organizo su comida –concluyó, alargando la mano hacia él.

Darien le pasó la bolsa.

–¿Siempre eres tan mandona?

–¿Quieres decir que la boda se cancela?

El ambiente distendido se transformó al instante en tensión.

–No se trata de una competición –Darien le pasó a Rini un tractor de madera de la bolsa, que la niña se llevó inmediatamente a la boca–. ¿Es peligroso?

Serena, que todavía se sentía amonestada, miró:

–No. Están saliéndole los dientes, así que se lo lleva todo a la boca.

Darien se incorporó, se apoyó en la encimera y observó a Serena mientras esta preparaba la comida. Consciente de que no le quitaba ojo, se detuvo bruscamente y se volvió hacia él.

–Vale, si no es una broma ni una competición, ¿de qué se trata?

Darien pensó que tenía los ojos azules más profundos y puros que había visto en su vida. Cuando ella arqueó las cejas en un gesto de impaciencia, contestó:

–Se trata de una maniobra de contención de daños –reprimiendo el impulso de tocarla, carraspeó–. Se trata de que admitas que no puedes hacerlo todo tú sola. Se trata de que me dejes asumir mi responsabilidad. ¿No te gusta esta casa? Pues buscamos otra.

–Estoy contenta donde vivo.

Darien no parecía comprender.

–En esa casa no cabe ni un gato.

–¡Es mi casa! –exclamó Serena–. Ni siquiera la has visto.

–No me has invitado, pero la conozco. Supongo que se parece a la de tus vecinos que me invitaron amablemente a la suya cuando admiré sus dalias.

–¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Seguro que no distingues una dalia de una margarita!

–Lo ves, ¡otra vez dejándote llevar por prejuicios!

–Me da lo mismo si te gustan o no las flores. ¡No permitiré que me espíes ni que me manipules!

Darien abandonó el tono conciliador.

–Y yo no pienso tolerar que mi hija viva en una casa pagada por Kenji Tsukino.

En realidad no tenía ningún problema con él, sino con la idea de que otro hombre apareciera en la vida de Serena y quisiera jugar un papel en la vida de Rini.

A Serena le desconcertó su acritud.

–¿Qué tienes en contra de Kenji?

–Nada. Apenas los conozco –dijo Darien con aspereza–. Solo sé que tiene una gran reputación como criador de caballos.

–Para que lo sepas, no es él, sino yo, quien alquila la casa. Se ofreció a ayudarme económicamente, pero le dije que no lo necesitaba –Serena se agachó para tomar a Rini en brazos.

–¿Te ha preguntado quién es el padre de la niña?

–No –dijo Serena, que siempre había pensado que Selene tenía mucho que ver con su discreción.

–Pero ahora lo sabe.

–Selene se lo ha dicho.

Serena bajó la mirada. De hecho, la reacción de Kenji había causado su primera pelea como padre e hija, en la que ella se había encontrado en la absurda situación de defender a Darien. Finalmente Kenji había cedido y se había disculpado gracias a la intervención de Selene.

–Pero no te preocupes. No se lo dirán a nadie –Serena rio de pronto al mirar a Darien y a Rini alternativamente–. No hará falta. Bastará que cualquiera los vea juntos.

–La gente lo va a saber, Serenity.

–Supongo que sí –dijo ella, tragando saliva.

Darien la miró sin comprender por qué parecía tan molesta.

–Se te ve encantada con la idea.

–¿Es que acaso tú lo estás? ¿Es que no te importa que la gente murmure? –Serena se estremecía ante la posibilidad de convertirse en tema de cotilleos.

–A mí me da lo mismo lo que la gente piense de mí.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

–Mensaje recibido, pero ¿te importaría bajar el tono? Tus niveles de testosterona me están dando dolor de cabeza... y antes de que te enfurruñes –sacudió un dedo ante él–, acuérdate de que te da lo mismo lo que la gente diga de ti.

Darien no pudo evitar sonreír.

–¿Enfurruñarme? ¿Todavía se usa esa palabra?

–Y yo que creía que tu inglés era mejor que el mío.

–Además, he dicho «lo que piense», no «lo que diga», pequeña bruja.

–Estoy segura de que la gente solo dice lo que quieres oír –comentó ella, imaginado que había que ser muy valiente para enfrentarse a él.

–No todo el mundo. Dime, si no hubiéramos coincidido, ¿cuándo pensabas hablarle a Rini de su padre?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

–La verdad es que no lo sé –dijo. Y su mirada se desvió a los labios de Darien.

–Te estás poniendo roja –observó él.

–Hace calor –dijo ella, que no tenía la menor intención de admitir que eran sus labios lo que la acaloraban.

–¿Tú crees? –dijo él, preguntándose por qué mentía.

Serena decidió no cuestionar su escepticismo.

–No quiero mentir a Rini.

–Pero lo habrías hecho.

Serena clavó sus ojos azules en los de él.

–La verdad es que no sé a qué edad se le dice a un niño que no sabes cómo se llama su padre, y que te sedujo en un bar.

–Para ser más exactos, me sedujiste tú a mí.

Serena le dedicó una sonrisa falsa.

–Gracias por la precisión. Lo que quiero decir es que un niño quiere saber que fue concebido con... –iba a decir «amor», pero temió que Darien se burlara de ella–. Bueno, al menos que sus padres se conozcan algo.

Darien se irritó.

–No es lo habitual que los hijos pregunten los detalles de su concepción, aunque supongo que tu madre fue una excepción también en eso. ¿Qué te contó ella?

–Que mi padre era un tubo de ensayo.

Darien la miró atónito.

–¿Qué? –preguntó, indignado.

Serena que limpiaba los labios de Rini de un trozo de plátano, se volvió. Tenía las manos ocupadas y un mechón de cabello se le quedó pegado a la nariz sin que lograra retirárselo.

–Permíteme –dijo Darien.

Ella se quedó muy quieta mientras él le retiraba el cabello detrás de la oreja con delicadeza. El movimiento pareció durar una eternidad, y cada fracción de segundo fue una tortura durante la que Serena sintió sus entrañas arder y la piel tan sensible que el roce de sus dedos la abrasó.

Como fue una tortura no dejarse llevar por ninguno de los impulsos opuestos que la dominaron: o apartarle la mano de un golpe, o agarrársela y llevársela a la mejilla para que la acariciara.

Por fin pudo respirar cuando él volvió a separarse y a apoyarse en la encimera, elegante e impasible, ni siquiera levemente afectado por el contacto, mientras que ella se avergonzaba de sí misma sabiendo que, de haber prolongado un segundo más el contacto, habría sido capaz de gritarle: «Hazme el amor».

Masculló un «gracias» y continuó con su relato:

–Mi madre me dijo que no tenía padre, y yo siempre creí que era producto de una inseminación artificial.

–¡Dios mío! –exclamó él.

–A mí no me pareció tan raro –hasta que lo comentó con sus amigos de colegio.

–¿Y cuándo te dijo la verdad?

–No lo hizo. Me dejó una carta para que la leyera tras su muerte. También dejó una para Kenji.

–Y habías leído esa carta la noche que tú y yo... –Darien aspiró y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar el aire entre los dientes.

Serena lo miró y vio que sus ojos parecían más oscuros que lo habitual, y refulgían.

–¿Estás enfadado conmigo? –preguntó, con un timbre agudo que sonó casi a chillido–. No puedo entender por qué.

–No estoy enfadado contigo, sino conmigo –Darien tomó aire de nuevo, haciendo un esfuerzo evidente para contener sus emociones y expresarse con calma–: Creo que da lo mismo cómo fue concebida Rini. Lo importante es cómo crezca. ¿No crees?

Serena asintió con prevención sin saber hacia dónde se encaminaba aquello.

–Claro –¿qué otra cosa podía decir?

–Merece crecer sabiendo que es querida, y cuidada física y emocionalmente.

Expresado así sonaba sencillo, pero Darien sabía que no lo era. Esbozó una sonrisa dirigida a sí mismo. Él, siempre tan seguro, no estaba acostumbrado a dudar; los retos le hacían crecerse; pero la idea de la paternidad lo asustaba. ¿Sería un buen padre? Asumir la responsabilidad sobre la vida de otra persona le resultaba intimidante.

–Tengo que admitir que no sé qué tal padre voy a ser. Pero sé que no la abandonaré, ni permitiré que tome el tren equivocado cuando tenga diez años para que tenga que buscar la forma de volver a casa desde Brighton de noche... –calló bruscamente y añadió con solemnidad–. Lo que quiero decir es que el comportamiento de un padre afecta a sus hijos y yo no quiero que mi hija pague por mis errores.

-Darien, ¿ese niño eras tú?


	11. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

-Mis padres estaban muy enamorados.

Personalmente, Darien no hubiera llamado «amor» a la relación obsesiva, casi simbiótica e insana que sus padres habían mantenido, aunque su opinión no era la general al respecto.

–En su amor no había sitio para una criatura. Y, sí, yo fui ese niño.

Serena no supo qué decir.

–Lo siento.

Podía ver, a través del lenguaje corporal de Darien, que este se arrepentía de la escasa información personal que estaba dando.

–Voy a formar parte de la vida de Rini y tú puedes llevarlo como un adulto o...

–¿O? No soy un mal tipo, Serenity. No me conviertas en uno –dijo suavemente–. No debería haberte engañado para que vinieras, pero tú no hubieras hablado conmigo y el asunto del matrimonio... Sé que te he asustado. Lo entiendo, pero a veces digo cosas sin haberlas pensado bien.

–Me estabas presionando. No has dado tiempo ni siquiera para pensar.

Darien se retiró un mechón de pelo mientras se separaba de la encimera.

–No se me da bien esperar.

–¿Quieres decir que eres impaciente?

Una expresión que Serena intentó comprender sobrevoló su mirada profunda antes de que se encogiera de hombros.

–Me gusta vivir en el aquí y el ahora, no esperando a un mañana que pueda...

Se detuvo, dejando la frase sin terminar. Ahora ella comprendió el significado de esa mirada.

–Pero ¿existe para ti? –dijo, necesitando de repente una confirmación.

Al fin y al cabo, era el padre de Rini.

–¿Un mañana, quieres decir... muchas mañanas?

Ahora mismo parecía la imagen de la plena salud, pero quién podía saber... En su primer encuentro, él no había hablado de su enfermedad porque, en su experiencia, en cuanto alguien escuchaba la palabra «cáncer», ya no le veían a él como persona sino a _eso_. Era un tema que todavía evitaba.

–¿Quién sabe? Pero tengo toda la intención de estar por aquí y ver crecer a Rini.

El nudo de ansiedad en el estómago de Serena se aflojó, mientras emitía un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

Él se retiró de la puerta que había abierto y ella vio el interior de la recocina, que estaba lleno de objetos y equipo para bebé.

–Le pedí a Artemis que comprara algunas cosas –dijo él, tirando de una trona y colocándola al lado de la mesa grande que ocupaba el centro de la habitación–. ¿Está bien?

–¿Algunas cosas? –exclamó ella, observando los estantes repletos y los montones de pañales de todos los tamaños existentes–. Parece que ha comprado la tienda entera. ¡Es perfecta! –dijo depositando a Rini en la trona. Le puso el babero y tomó la cuchara del bol de comida, pasándosela a Darien.

–Tienes que empezar en algún momento –dijo, mientras pensaba: «Por favor, no hagas que me arrepienta de esto»–. Es tan solo una cuchara, así que no me mires con esa cara de susto.

Darien miró la cuchara de plástico azul como lo que era: un cable tendido y la primera muestra de deshielo en la actitud de Serena. Con cuidado, tomó la cuchara de su mano.

Quince minutos después, la tensión de la atmósfera había disminuido considerablemente y la comida del bol estaba distribuida por igual entre el bebé, el suelo y el propio Darien.

–No es tan fácil como parece. ¿Ha comido algo?

–Suficiente –murmuró Serena, depositando la cuchara y el cuenco vacío en el viejo y profundo fregadero de piedra, mientras miraba con disimulo cómo Darien se desdoblaba las mangas de la camisa.

Si ella difícilmente le reconocía, ¿qué pensarían de él en aquel momento sus compañeros de la sala de juntas?

¿Podía hablar con aquel hombre sin sentirse abrumada? ¿Debería quizás intentarlo?

–Sabes que estoy totalmente dispuesta a permitirte el acceso a Rini. Jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza no hacerlo, pero cuando un hombre al que no conoces te propone...

–Yo no propuse nada. _Dio, _si me hubiera arrodillado y hubiera dicho que eras mi media naranja, entendería tu reacción.

El tono de burla la picó.

–Puede que me gustara ese tipo de acercamiento... –observó la expresión de Darien y añadió precipitadamente–: Pero no de alguien como tú, obviamente.

–¡Vaya, no me había dado cuenta de que fueras una romántica! –dijo él levantando las cejas.

Hizo que el comentario sonara como si ella tuviera una enfermedad de la que avergonzarse.

–No tengo ni un solo hueso de romántica en mi cuerpo.

–De acuerdo, entonces discutamos sobre esto como dos personas racionales.

Al parecer, racional y romántico eran cosas contradictorias para él.

–Te escucho.

–Me dijiste que no se trataba de mí o de cómo me sentía yo, sino de Rini, y tienes razón, pero ¿no estás dispuesta a reconocer que Rini estará mejor con dos padres?

–Tiene dos padres, solo que no viven en la misma dirección. Estoy dispuesta a que hagamos un plan mientras no empieces otra vez con tus fantasías. Lo único que tenemos en común es Rini. Nada más.

Si alguna vez se planteaba casarse con alguien, no sería con alguien tan dominante como Darien Chiba.

–Hay mucha química entre nosotros.

A Serena le tomó desprevenida el comentario. Dejó escapar el aire lentamente, bloqueando las imágenes que su mente invocaba. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Darien añadió:

–Y hay muchos casos de matrimonios basados exclusivamente en el deseo.

–¿Deseo? –Serena no logró teñir la pregunta del desdén que pretendía.

Él alzó una ceja con escepticismo.

–Vamos, _cara. _No puedes negar que deseas quitarme la ropa –deslizó la mirada por el cuerpo de Serena detenidamente–. Percibo el calor que emanas a esta distancia.

Su voz ronca y sensual dotó de vida a cada terminación nerviosa de Serena.

–Puedes creer lo que quieras –dijo–. Pero no pienso jugar a la familia feliz.

–¿Quién tuvo una infancia más feliz: tus hermanos o tú?

La comparación era injusta.

–No fui una niña desatendida. Ikuko fue una gran amiga. No es que no crea en el matrimonio, pero solo si uno está enamorado. Supongo que tú no crees en el amor –dijo Serena, pasando al ataque.

–Claro que sí. Mis padres estuvieron enamorados hasta el día de su muerte.

–Lo dices como si fuera algo malo. Sé que no tuviste una infancia feliz –comentó ella, recordando sus comentarios previos.

–Creo que el amor intenso puede ser egoísta y destructivo; pero sobre todo, no hace a quienes lo sienten ni buenas personas ni buenos padres.

Serena se resistió a darle la razón.

–¿No te llevabas bien con tus padres?

Aunque su madre no fuera ni cariñosa ni afectuosa, Serena siempre se sintió querida y valorada.

–Apenas los conocí.

Por un instante, la compasión pudo al enfado en Serena.

–Oh, perdona. Lo siento. No sabía que hubieran muerto cuando eras pequeño.

–Murieron hace seis años, cuando tenía veinticinco, pero siempre ocupé un lugar en la periferia de sus vidas. La razón por la que parejas como tu padre y Selene tienen un buen matrimonio es que se esfuerzan por crear un ambiente equilibrado en el que criar a sus hijos.

–Están enamorados.

–¿Qué significa eso? –dijo Darien con escepticismo–. La gente se enamorada y desenamora a diario. ¿Cuántas veces oyes decir a alguna celebridad que ha encontrado a su alma gemela?

–¿Desprecias a los famosos o el amor?

–... Para que a la semana siguiente describan con todo detalle su ruptura –añadió Darien, pasando por alto la interrupción de Serena.

–Nosotros no somos famosos –dijo ella. Aunque Darien fuera mucho más guapo que muchos de los supuesto _sex symbol_ del momento.

–Pero somos padres.

–Ya lo sé –dijo Serena con impaciencia–. Lo que no entiendo es tu empeño en que nos casemos.

–Estoy intentando que comprendas que podemos casarnos y ser buenos padres aunque no estemos enamorados –alzó la mano al ver que Serena iba a interrumpirlo–. Sé que quieres destrozar mis argumentos, pero reflexiona un momento. Tenemos una hija...

–Lo dices cada vez como si se me fuera a olvidar...

–¿No crees que debemos explorar todas las posibilidades? No te digo que nos casemos de inmediato, sino que aprovechemos esta casa para vivir un tiempo juntos, para conocernos mejor y para que yo pueda estar cerca de la niña.

–¿Estás proponiendo un ensayo? –preguntó ella. Aunque lo que quería saber era si esperaba que durmieran juntos.

Darien sonrió como si pudiera leerle la mente.

–Hay muchas habitaciones. Podemos estar tan lejos o tan cerca como queramos.

–Es una locura.

–Y, mientras, puedes hacer lo que quieras con la casa. Sin tope de gasto.

–¿Ese es el cebo?

–Puedes llamarlo así. Aunque hay otros asuntos que tenemos pendientes...

–De eso nada –dijo Serena con firmeza.

–Como quieras. Prometo no volver a hacerte proposiciones hasta que hayamos comprobado si podemos vivir juntos sin querer matarnos el uno al otro. Para que estés tranquila, debes saber que hay una casa del guarda en la propiedad a la que estaría dispuesto a mudarme para poder tener acceso a Rini si las cosas salen mal entre nosotros. Un amigo mío ha llegado a un acuerdo así.

–¿Y tú te mudarías a ella? –preguntó Serena, perpleja.

–Podemos vivir donde tú quieras.

Serena no podía negar que estaba impresionada. Darien estaba dispuesto a cambiar de vida, a mudarse..., a hacer lo que fuera por su hija. Teniendo en cuenta eso, lo que pedía no era tan descabellado.

–Está bien. Podemos intentarlo.

Darien recibió su consentimiento con una inclinación de cabeza, pero, por dentro, dio un salto de alegría.

**Bueno Serena en plan de espera…¿Cuánto aguantará?**


	12. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Serena pasó un par de horas recorriendo la casa y tuvo menos reparos en dejar a Rini con Darien de lo que habría esperado. Era difícil no pasearse por un edificio histórico como aquel y no quedarse pasmado ante su... ¿Cómo lo había llamado Darien? Potencial.

El dormitorio que estaba preparado para ella era bonito y estaba orientado al sur. En una alcoba contigua había una cuna nueva y abundante ropa de cama. Al abrir otra puerta se encontró en otro dormitorio, idéntico al suyo. La ropa que estaba doblada sobre la cama le indicó que se trataba del de Darien, y la idea de que estuviera tan cerca, en lugar de molestarla, la excitó.

Había asumido que cenarían juntos, así que le desconcertó que antes de que acostara a Rini, Darien anunciara que tenía que trabajar. Y se fue a la biblioteca.

Puesto que estaba preparada para resistirse a cualquier intento de aproximación de Darien, le molestó no tener la oportunidad de hacerlo. Si lo que él pretendía era que su indiferencia la provocara, tuvo éxito, ya que Serena cenó sola pero no dejó de pensar en él.

Se quedó dormida oyendo el crujir del suelo de madera, pero se despertó al poco rato, cuando sus sensores maternales percibieron el llanto de Rini.

–Tranquila, cariño. Mamá está aquí.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta al darse cuenta de que Darien estaba de pie junto a la cuna. Girándose hacia ella, él se llevó el dedo a los labios. Rini estaba cerrando los ojos.

Serena asintió, consciente de que solo llevaba puesto el camisón. Sonriendo, volvió de puntillas a su cuarto con el corazón acelerado, percibiendo que Darien la seguía.

Él se esforzó por retirar la mirada del cuerpo de Serena.

–Me alegro de haberte visto –el camisón de gasa que llevaba resultaba aún más transparente por la lámpara que dejaba intuir su curvilíneo cuerpo y destacaba sus estratégicas partes más oscuras–. Quería haber coincidido contigo antes de que te retiraras. Siento haberte dejado sola la primera noche, pero tenía unos asuntos urgentes que resolver. ¿Ha ido todo bien?

–Sí, gracias... Perfectamente.

Darien era el vivo retrato de la masculinidad más primaria y poderosa, y solo mirarlo hizo que Serena sintiera todo tipo de efectos en su interior. Darien ladeó la cabeza, sintiendo la fuerza de la atracción sexual que había entre ellos tan vivamente que la sangre le ardió en las venas.

Pero aquello solo funcionaría si dejaba que ella marcara el paso. Un falso movimiento por su parte y...

–Bien. Me voy a... Que duermas bien.

–No.

Darien se volvió con mirada inquisitiva.

Serena permaneció inmóvil, deseándolo tanto que le dolía: cada célula de su cuerpo clamaba por él. Quería sentir su cuerpo, firme y masculino, oler su piel y disfrutar de las sensaciones táctiles y de sus pieles en contacto. Quería enredar los dedos en su cabello... saborearlo, sobre todo, saborearlo.

¿Cuánto tiempo conseguiría resistirse y por qué debía hacerlo? Apenas podía pensar por el deseo que la devoraba; se sentía atraída hacia él como por un imán. El momento de actuar con cautela había sido hacía dos años. Ese sí había sido un salto en la oscuridad.

–No... no quiero que te vayas –balbuceó.

Antes de que acabara de hablar, Darien ya estaba ante ella y, tomándole el rostro entre las manos, la estaba besando. Perdió el control en cuanto ella le acarició la espalda y susurró:

–Quiero sentir tu piel.

Darien se apartó para quitarse la camisa por la cabeza y poner las manos de Serena sobre su pecho desnudo.

Con la mirada cargada de pasión, Serena recorrió los músculos de su torso y subió las manos hasta sus hombros. El deseo la recorría como dulce miel y como un afilado cuchillo.

–Tienes la piel como la seda.

Se humedeció los labios y Darien la estrechó contra sí. Su boca se apoderó de la de ella, húmeda y caliente; sus labios se movieron con la misma sensualidad que sus caderas al presionarla.

–Oh, Dios mío. Sí –susurró ella contra su boca.

Estaba perdiendo el control y le encantaba.

Sin dejar de besarla, Darien la tomó en brazos y cruzó la habitación. Cuando llegó a la cama, la dejó de pie en el suelo.

La febril mirada de Darien hizo que a Serena la cabeza le diera vueltas. Él se inclinó para tomar el borde de su camisón. Ella alzó los brazos y él, quitándoselo, lo arrojó al suelo. Luego, echó a Serena sobre la cama y se arrodilló a horcajadas sobre ella, mirando su cuerpo desnudo detenidamente.

Serena dudó por una fracción de segundo. Desde la última vez que habían estado juntos, sus caderas habían ensanchado y sus senos estaban más llenos. Ya no tenía el cuerpo de una joven, sino de una mujer. ¿Le gustaría el cambio a Darien?

–¡Eres tan hermosa...! ¡Aún más hermosa!

Darien nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer.

Serena exhaló el aliento que había estado reteniendo sin saberlo, y atrajo a Darien hacia sí, tomándole la cabeza y llevándosela hacia los senos. Él tomó sus pezones en su boca alternativamente hasta que ella gimió y se revolvió en un frenético deseo.

Serena le mordisqueó el labio, abrazándose a su espalda y arqueándose hacia él, a la vez que lo besaba para saborearlo.

Gemía en un estado de delirio cuando él fue dejando un rastro de besos en su cuello. Luego Darien la giró de frente a sí y, tomándole la pierna, la pasó sobre su cadera a la vez que le masajeaba las nalgas. Deslizó un dedo por el húmedo montículo entre sus piernas, arrancando de ella una sucesión de gemidos al acariciárselo lenta y rítmicamente. La hizo rodar sobre la espalda y ella lo observó con expresión hambrienta mientras él se quitaba la ropa y volvía a ella.

–No cierres los ojos –dijo–. Quiero que mires.

Ella siguió el movimiento de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, que iban prendiendo hogueras a su paso hasta que estallaron en una explosión que la liberó de la soledad y el miedo que había estado allí escondido.

Oyó una voz que parecía proceder de muy lejos; una voz que gemía y suplicaba, y que solo supo que era la suya cuando Darien le susurró al oído:

–Yo tampoco puedo esperar, _cara._

Arqueó el cuerpo y Darien la penetró de un solo empuje. Serena se asió de sus hombros y ocultó el rostro contra su pecho mientras él la llenaba una y otra vez hasta que casi se desmayó de puro placer. Se elevó tan alto que se sintió flotar. Entonces, a medida que el oleaje que brotaba desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo se fue acercando, sintió que su cuerpo vibraba con tanta violencia que perdió la noción de sí misma para convertirse en una sucesión de explosiones atómicas.

Más tarde, cuando sus cuerpos habían perdido algo de calor, Darien le alzó la cabeza del hombro para que lo mirara y, a la vez que deslizaba el dedo por la línea rosa que le cruzaba el vientre, preguntó:

–Háblame de esto.

–Tuve un parto difícil y las cosas se complicaron. Tuvieron que hacerme una cesárea –al ver la expresión de lástima de Darien, Serena le acarició la mejilla–. No importa. Solo siento no haberla visto nacer.

Era ella quien había dado a luz sola y con dolor y, sin embargo, le ofrecía consuelo.

–Ahora los dos tenemos cicatrices –bromeó ella, acariciando las de él–. ¿Son culpa de tu enfermedad? –en el pasado había asumido que se debían a un accidente.

–Tuve cáncer de hueso. Fue una suerte que me lo detectaran en una placa después de una caída en la montaña. No son muy bonitas.

–Forman parte de ti –dijo Serena, sorprendida.

–Esmeralda no opinaba lo mismo. No la culpo. Cualquier mujer reaccionaría igual.

–Tienes muy mala opinión de las mujeres.

Darien la miró con dulzura.

–No todas tienen tu estómago.

Ni todo el mundo tenía en su cama a un hombre como Darien; ni siquiera la superficial y estúpida Esmeralda.

Cuando Artemis se colocó en el tercer carril de la autopista, Darien cerró su portátil.

–¿Está todo bien?

La noche anterior era la primera que pasaba lejos de Serena y de Rini. En su ausencia, no había dejado de pensar en ella y solo había accedido a marcharse por la insistencia de Serena.

Ser padre era complicado. Cuando estaba trabajando se sentía culpable por desatender a su familia y, cuando estaba con su familia, se sentía mal por no trabajar.

Cuando lo comentó con Serena, esta rio y dijo:

–Bienvenido a mi mundo, muchacho. Las mujeres llevan años sintiendo eso mismo.

Serena... Las cosas con ella iban mejor de lo que podía haber soñado. Solo había algo que lo desconcertaba, y era que, en tres ocasiones, ella había susurrado: «Te quiero». Darien asumía que no eran más que cosas que se decían en el clímax de la pasión, pero aun así lo inquietaba.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Serena señalando un paquete de regalo.

–Ábrelo y mira.

Ella sonrió y lo abrió delicadamente para contener su excitación.

–¡Qué preciosidad! –exclamó cuando levantó la última capa de papel de seda y descubrió un maravilloso vestido de seda gris con pedrería formando dibujos geométricos que capturaban la luz–. ¡Es propio de la Edad de Oro de Hollywood! –dijo con entusiasmo.

–Solo es un vestido.

Serena se dio cuenta de que bajo la sofisticada mirada de Darien, su reacción debía de ser exagerada.

–No voy a poder ponérmelo –dijo, dominando su excitación.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó él. Serena le había recordado a una niña abriendo los juguetes la mañana de Navidad.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

–¿Cuándo me has visto llevar otra cosa que vaqueros?

Darien la observó, pensando que le quedaban a la perfección.

–Esta noche tendrás la oportunidad de lucirlo. Llevas tres semanas encerrada y ya es hora de que salgamos.

–¿Me estás invitando?

–No. Es una orden. Ya sabes que soy un tirano –dijo él adoptando un gesto autoritario. Serena sonrió, encontrándolo encantador–. Lo he arreglado todo. Lita viene a cuidar a Rini. Supongo que te parece bien.

Lita era una estudiante de Arte que asistía a Serena con las muestras de madera.

–Me parece perfecto. Rini la adora.

–Así que trato hecho: esta noche nos arreglamos y cenamos juntos.

–¿Quieres comprobar si tengo buenos modales a la mesa? –bromeó Serena–. ¿Necesitas asegurarte de que soy socialmente aceptable antes de firmar?

Arrepintiéndose al instante de haber introducido el tema que parecía siempre suspendido en el aire sin que jamás lo nombraran, se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.

–No he tenido la oportunidad de lucirte. Y, si no me equivoco, es tu cumpleaños.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó ella, abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente.

Darien pensó en el informe que se había bajado en el ordenador y que, tan inesperadamente, le había aproximado aún más a ella. En lugar de mencionarlo, contraatacó:

–La cuestión es por qué no me lo habías dicho.

Serena tenía que admitir que estaba expectante y que la idea de arreglarse e ir a cenar con un hombre tan guapo era de lo más tentadora. Ya no podía mentirse: se había enamorado de Darien. Y la posibilidad de que sus ojos se iluminaran al verla hermosa, si no de amor, al menos de deseo, le resultaba excitante.

Era una mujer realista y sabía que aquella relación solo podía funcionar si se mordía la lengua. Afortunadamente, las pocas veces que había expresado sus verdaderos sentimientos, Darien no había podido entenderla. Pero en el futuro tendría que ejercer un mayor control sobre sí misma.

–¿Dónde has pensado que vayamos? –preguntó, mientras se contemplaba en el espejo colocándose el vestido delante del cuerpo.

–A Edimburgo. Bueno, a las afueras: al Dornie.

–¡Al Dornie! –Serena no era ninguna especialista en gastronomía, pero todo el mundo había oído hablar de aquel restaurante. Era imprescindible tener buenos contactos hasta para ser admitido en la lista de espera.

–Tengo un avión preparado. Podemos volver a las doce, si es lo que quieres. Y no me mires como si fuera un hada madrina.

No era un hada madrina, pero sí un playboy millonario, aunque Serena había tenido que replantearse muchas de las cosas que había asumido en el pasado. Por ejemplo, la idea de que fuera un playboy.

Se miró de nuevo en el espejo con melancolía. La idea de ponerse algo tan femenino era maravillosa.

–¿Estás hablando en serio?

–¿Crees que te mentiría?

–No, la verdad es que no.

Serena se puso seria al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, confiaba en él plenamente. Bajó la mirada para contener la emoción que inundó sus ojos, y cuando volvió a subirla ya había recuperado el control de su expresión. Tenía mucha suerte de que Darien no percibiera el instante en que se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba. Y debía seguir así.

Había sucedido días antes. El día que había encontrado su cuaderno de dibujo y había descubierto todos los bocetos que había hecho de memoria de su rostro. Juntos, formaban una historia de amor y, al darse cuenta, había llorado como una niña. ¡Se había enamorado a primera vista y ni siquiera había sido consciente de ello!

–¿A qué hora salimos?

En la pausa que siguió, Serena tuvo la intuición de que Darien iba a decir algo especial, pero él se limitó a contestar:

–¿A las seis y media?

–Pero tengo que preparar a Rini y...

–Yo me ocuparé de ella. Tú arréglate.

Serena aceptó la sugerencia con una inclinación de cabeza. Al llegar a la puerta se volvió y dijo:

–Es un regalo de cumpleaños maravilloso, Darien. Muchas gracias.

–No es tu regalo de cumpleaños –Darien vio la expresión de sorpresa de Serena y sonrió–. Espero que el vestido te quede bien.

Le quedaba como un guante.

Serena se observó desde distintos ángulos. Era perfecto. Solo habría cambiado las pecas que salpicaban la curva de sus senos en el escote, que había resultado ser menos discreto de lo que parecía. ¿Qué pensaría Darien cuando la viera?

Volvió al dormitorio con el cabello recogido por un broche en forma de mariposa y elevada sobre unos altos tacones. Darien la contempló en silencio durante lo que pareció un siglo. Finalmente, ladeó la cabeza y se limitó a decir:

–Estás muy guapa.

Serena no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada por su falta de entusiasmo, lo que a su vez hizo que se irritara consigo misma. «Deberías escribir "no te ama" doscientas veces, a ver si te enteras», se amonestó.

Al verla entrar en el dormitorio, Darien había sentido que se le nublaba la visión y había tenido que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no arrancarle el vestido y hacerle el amor allí mismo.

La había observado como una estatua, luchando para evitar que se notara la forma en que su sexo se había endurecido. Debía de haber parecido un idiota cuando apenas había podido hacer un estúpido comentario de aprobación.

No podía comprender qué le había impedido expresar su deseo cuando hasta entonces lo había hecho abiertamente. La única razón posible era que no se trataba solo de deseo, sino... Sacudió la cabeza, negándose a dar forma a la palabra que flotaba en la periferia de su conciencia.

Por otro lado, era la madre de su hija y debía de ser lógico que se sintiera emocionalmente ligado a ella. Pero eso no significaba que...

Dando fin al debate interno con un exabrupto ahogado, sacudió la cabeza, fue hasta el mueble bar y se sirvió un brandy.

No significaba nada, se dijo, vaciando la copa de un trago.


	13. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Creo que podría llegar a acostumbrarme a esto –admitió Serena cuando desembarcaron del avión y subieron en la limusina que los esperaba–. Tengo la sensación de ser una estrella de cine, o alguien importante.

–Y lo eres.

El corazón de Serena se aceleró.

–Eres la madre de mi hija.

Serena ocultó su desilusión tras una espléndida sonrisa. Aunque estaba orgullosa de ser la madre de Rini, le habría gustado ser importante por sí misma.

–Me debes una.

De haberse tratado de una película romántica, Darien habría dicho: «Porque eres la mujer a la que amo». Pero no se trataba de una comedia romántica. Ni siquiera de una película.

–¿Que te debo una? –preguntó él.

–Quedamos en que quien primero mencionara a Rini pagaría una multa.

Darien sonrió y, apoyándose en el respaldo, dijo:

–Está bien; tú ganas.

–Muy bien. Entonces, ¿cuál es mi premio?

Darien le tomó la mano y se la colocó detrás de la nuca. Inclinándose hacia delante y mirándola fijamente, susurró:

–Esto.

Y la besó lenta y profundamente, abrazándola con una fuerza que parecía brotar de la desesperación. Luego mantuvo el rostro pegado al de ella, acariciándole la mejilla con la nariz.

–¿Ese es mi regalo de cumpleaños?

–Presta atención, _cara_. Ese era tu premio. Este –Darien buscó algo en el bolsillo– es tu regalo.

Serena miró la pequeña caja de terciopelo que Darien sujetaba en la mano.

–No uso joyas –dijo ella con una súbita suspicacia.

–Ya lo he notado. Eso ha hecho que fuera más difícil de encontrar –aunque Darien pensaba que la perfecta piel de Serena no necesitaba de adornos. La presión en su ingle se incrementó al seguir con la mirada la perfecta columna de su cuerpo y la curva pecosa de sus senos.

–¿Así que no es una joya?

–Ábrela y compruébalo por ti misma –dijo Darien, frunciendo el ceño al ver que se resistía. Se había tomado mucho trabajo en planear aquel momento, pero no había previsto que Serena reaccionara como lo estaba haciendo.

Serena tomó aire, abrió la caja y en un tono indiferente, dijo:

–Es precioso.

«Precioso» no era el adjetivo que describía el anillo. Se trataba de un diamante central enorme rodeado de otros pequeños en forma de pétalos.

Darien se sintió frustrado al comparar el entusiasmo infantil con el que había recibido el vestido y la forzada sonrisa que desplegaba en aquel instante.

–¿Esperabas otra cosa? –posó un dedo bajo su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo–. ¿No te gustan los diamantes?

–Los diamantes son... ¿Es un anillo de compromiso?

Debía de ser la única mujer en el mundo que hiciera esa pregunta.

–Esa es la idea. No hace falta que lo luzcas. No te voy a obligar a ponértelo.

Serena se ruborizó.

–Habías dicho que no hablaríamos de...

–Matrimonio –concluyó Darien por ella–. Prometí esperar a ver qué tal iba el periodo de prueba y comprobar si podíamos operar como una familia.

Hasta aquel momento, había tenido la convicción de que se compenetraban perfectamente. Y no solo en la cama.

–Creía que nos iba muy bien –añadió con una sonrisa sarcástica–. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

–No, no es eso –admitió ella–. Pero es demasiado pronto.

–¿Cuánto más tiempo necesitas? –preguntó él–. ¿Veinte años? Lo siento, Serenity, pero he sido muy paciente. ¿O es que estas semanas te han resultado... desagradables?

Sentía el rechazo de Serenity como una traición. Su relación siempre había tenido a Rini como eje, pero al final del día, no era solo a la niña a quien deseaba ver, sino a Serenity. El sexo entre ellos era espectacular, y había creído que ella sentía lo mismo... De hecho, había esperado que le encantara recibir su proposición.

Serena bajó la mirada.

–Claro que no han tenido nada de desagradable –dijo. Darien se encogió de hombros y esperó a que continuara–. Pero ¿no podemos dejar las cosas como están? –al ver la expresión agria de Darien, intentó inyectar un poco de ánimo en su voz–. Ya sabes lo que dicen: «Si funciona, para qué cambiarlo».

–Me es indiferente lo que diga nadie –dijo él con aspereza–. Puede que te sorprenda, pero hay muchas mujeres que no considerarían casarse conmigo como un castigo.

–Pues cásate con ellas –dijo Serena, airada.

–¡No son la madre de mi hija!

No. Y ese era el problema. Esa era una única razón de que le propusiera en matrimonio. Serena quería más, aunque no fuera realista. Durante las semanas precedentes había experimentado una vida que ni siquiera sabía que existiera. Y no solo por el sexo, sino por muchas más cosas. La voz de Darien, ver cómo se iluminaba su rostro cuando observaba a Rini, su agudo sentido del humor...

Estaba enamorada.

Suspiró profundamente diciéndose que valía la pena intentarlo.

–¿No vas a fingir que me amas?

El silencio de Darien fue como una respuesta a gritos.

–Amo a Rini –dijo él finalmente.

–Lo sé –dijo Serena. Ver como el amor iba surgiendo entre padre e hija había hecho que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas en más de una ocasión.

Cuadrándose de hombros, alzó la cabeza.

–¿Me estás pidiendo que te diga que te amo, Serena? Porque ya te he dicho que...

El orgullo la obligó a mantener la vista fija en Darien sin dejar traslucir el dolor que sentía.

–Ya sé: tú no estás interesado en el amor –concluyó ella, logrando una creíble carcajada–. Relájate, Darien, a veces uno dice cosas en el calor del momento de... –desvió la mirada al recordar alguna de las veces en las que no había conseguido callar sus sentimientos.

–La cama –dijo él con brusquedad.

–Dejemos la cama fuera de la discusión.

–Es el único sitio donde no tenemos ningún conflicto.

–Pero no podemos vivir en la cama –Serena intentó recuperar la compostura y bajó el tono–. Sé que crees que no es posible, pero ¿y si alguna vez te enamoras de otra mujer? ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

Serena se creía capaz de amarlo y que su amor no fuera correspondido, pero no podría soportar que Darien amara a otra.

–Eso no va a suceder.

Su serena convicción despertó en Serena las ganas de gritar.

–Está bien. Pues si yo me enamorara de otro –dijo. Y se apoyó en el respaldo, sorprendida por la mirada iracunda que él le dirigió.

–Me aseguraré de que eso no suceda.

Serena no quiso buscar significado a esa afirmación y prefirió asumir que había herido su ego. Después de todo, Darien la consideraba su propiedad.

–Ya sé que crees que eres capaz de todo –y en general, tenía razón–. Pero uno no puede impedir enamorase de alguien –«pregúntame a mí», pensó Serena con amargura–. Simplemente, pasa.

–Solo si uno lo permite. Y tú vas a estar demasiado ocupada compaginando tu trabajo y el cuidado de nuestros hijos como para...

En ese momento, el coche se detuvo y se bajó el cristal que los separaba del chófer.

–Hemos llegado, señor –anunció este.

–No queremos bajar todavía. Siga conduciendo.

–Sí, señor.

¿Pretendía que siguieran dando vueltas hasta que ella accediera? Serena rio.

–¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

–Tú..., yo..., nosotros... ¿Has dicho «nuestros hijos»?

–Si hemos tenido una sin esforzarnos, no veo que haya ningún problema en intentarlo –dijo él con una sorna que no llegaba a ocultar que hablaba en serio–. No querría que Rini fuera hija única. Así que, aunque no sea de inmediato...

–¿Tú te sentiste solo?

–Serenity, no cambies de tema. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

–Tú eres quien cambia de tema cada vez que te hago una pregunta personal.

–Te he hablado de mí más que a ninguna otra persona que conozca –tomó la pierna de Serena y se la puso en el regazo–. Muy bonitas –comentó, contemplando las finas sandalias de tacón alto a la vez que le acariciaba la pantorrilla. Al notar que ella se estremecía, sonrió–. Tiendes a pensar demasiado en el pasado.

–Es mejor que ignorarlo –dijo ella, cerrando los ojos y conteniendo la respiración cuando él metió la mano por debajo del vestido–. Por favor, Darien –balbuceó al notar que se le humedecía la entrepierna–. No estamos solos.

Él le sonrió como un depredador, pero retiró la mano.

–Te gustan las reglas y la cotidianidad. El matrimonio te va como anillo al dedo.

–¿Quieres decir que soy una aburrida? Nunca me he visto casada.

–Ni yo como padre. Nuestro matrimonio será un contrato legal que formalizará lo que ya tenemos.

–¿Qué tenemos? –preguntó Serena mientras rogaba que dijera: amor.

–A Rini y el deseo de que tenga un hogar. Ninguno de los dos tenemos expectativas falsas, y eso es una gran ventaja.

Por «expectativas falsas» Serena entendió «amor». Habría querido replicar, pero temió estallar en llanto.

–Conseguiremos que lo nuestro funcione porque es lo mejor para Rini. Así que, dime, Serenity: ¿Sí o no?

Darien la observó en tensión pero con gesto impenetrable. Serena suspiró. Darien no era el frívolo playboy que había creído que era; en cambio, era un gran padre. ¿No debía ser eso suficiente?

¿Por qué no conformarse entonces? Aunque no ocupara un lugar en el corazón de Darien, lo ocuparía en su vida. Formarían una familia. Tendría que aceptarlo así.

–Está bien: me casaré contigo.

La mirada de Darien refulgió con el brillo del triunfo, mientras Serena sentía una opresión en el pecho. ¿Hasta cuándo durarían cuando solo uno de ellos estaba enamorado? Pero ignorando la voz de la duda, tomó el anillo de la caja y se lo puso.

–Es precioso –dijo, alargando la mano para enseñárselo.

–Es demasiado grande –dijo Darien, que había querido que fuera perfecto.

–No... –el anillo giró en su dedo y Serena añadió–: Bueno, un poco.

–Podemos ajustarlo. ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Darien al ver que se lo quitaba.

Su tono de enfado sorprendió a Serena.

–No puedo usarlo, Darien. Lo perdería.

–De eso nada –dijo él, colocándoselo de nuevo–. Te queda muy bien –añadió. Y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Serena sintió que se ruborizaba y que se le alteraba la respiración cuando sus miradas quedaron clavadas la una en la otra. La tensión sexual era tan intensa que casi podía cortarse el aire. Los párpados le pesaron y su cuerpo se relajó como si esperara a ser tomado por Darien. Tragó saliva y susurró:

–Dios mío.

Darien la devoró con la mirada y, tras exhalar bruscamente, dijo a su vez:

–Tendremos que esperar. Entretanto... –con expresión lastimera retiró la mano de la pierna de Serena.

–¿Entretanto? –preguntó ella.

–Espero que tengas hambre como para cenar en un restaurante con tres estrellas Michelin –dijo él, sonriendo a la vez que se obligaba a apartar la mirada de los sensuales e invitadores labios de Serena.

La cena fue un éxito y en el camino de vuelta Serena no paró de hacer comentarios sobre los famosos con los que habían coincidido.

Cuando llegaron, Artemis le abrió la puerta y ella esperó a que Darien rodeara el coche hacia su lado. Él miró la hora, confiando en que se le pasara pronto el «síndrome de las estrellas». Una de las cosas que le gustaba de Serena era que, al contrario que muchas mujeres, no necesitaba llenar cada segundo con palabras.

–¿Por qué no me habías dicho que conocías a Rutherford?

–Porque solo lo he visto alguna vez.

–Pero a su novia sí la conocías –las palabras que llevaba todo aquel rato intentando contener escaparon de los labios de Serena. Acelerando el paso, fue hacia la casa–. Espero que Rini se haya portado bien con Lita –dijo precipitadamente para borrar el efecto de su comentario.

Darien la alcanzó y la retuvo. Serena se volvió y se estremeció forzadamente:

–Qué frío hace, ¿no?

–No. ¿Por eso has estado tan rara?

Serena miró a Darien con fingida sorpresa.

–No he estado rara.

Él la miró con sarcasmo.

–Pues sí, me he acostado con Connie Brady.

Serena sintió los celos como una puñalada.

–Eso no es asunto mío.

–No tienes por qué estar celosa. Salimos solo una semana.

–Y yo solo una noche –replicó ella, airada.

–No son situaciones comparables.

La imagen de la modelo nórdica, con sus piernas interminables y sus pechos que desafiaban a la gravedad, se presentó ante Serena.

–Tienes razón, yo he tenido un bebé y ella tiene unos pechos enormes.

Se dio cuenta de que se había llevado las manos a los suyos cuando Darien fijó su mirada en ellos. Dejó caer las manos, recordándose el dicho de que lo importante no era la cantidad sino la calidad.

Serena entornó los ojos y miró con desdén a Darien.

–¡Estás celosa!

–No me atrae la idea de entrar en una habitación llena de tus ex-amantes, sabiendo que se están riendo a mis espaldas. ¡No! –exclamó cuando él fue a ponerle las manos en los hombros.

Darien la desobedeció.

–Dudo que esa sea una situación posible. Pero además, nadie se reiría de ti siendo mi esposa. En todo caso, te envidiarán.

Serena rio con sarcasmo.

–¿Te das cuenta de lo arrogante que suenas?

–Sí, pero te he hecho reír, así que me da lo mismo –Darien le puso el dedo en la barbilla y le hizo alzar el rostro hacia él–. Ellas te envidiarán a ti, pero los hombres me envidiarán a mí. Hoy has hecho sombra a todas ellas –deslizó la mirada por el cuerpo de Serena y añadió–: Llevo toda la noche queriendo besarte y tú te has comportado como una adolescente fascinada con los famosos. _Madre di Dio!_

–¿Qué?

–Acabo de darme cuenta de que algún día Rini será una adolescente.

Su cara de horror hizo reír a Serena.

–En serio, Serenity, no debes estar celosa. He tenido amantes, pero una vez nos casemos, te seré fiel.

Ella suspiró y sintió que se liberaba de los celos... parcialmente. Si bien creía que había tenido amantes casuales, seguía existiendo Esmeralda, la mujer con la que se había comprometido por amor, y no por conveniencia. Acarició el anillo de compromiso y al mirar a Darien sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Era tan guapo... Aunque los celos la hubieran consumido hasta entonces, quedaban horas para disfrutar de la velada.

–Ese beso que has mencionado... –se estremeció cuando él le tomó el rostro entre las manos y, sin mediar palabra, la besó apasionadamente, antes de tomarla en brazos.

En el dormitorio, se desnudaron lentamente bajo la luz de la luna, puntuando su mutuo striptease con gemidos y susurros de placer. Serena cerró los ojos cuando Darien le quitó las bragas al tiempo que besaba el vértice de sus muslos. Arrodillándose, le asió las nalgas y le besó el vientre. Luego se puso en pie y subió las manos hasta sus senos antes de besar y mordisquear sus rosadas puntas. Ella cerró su mano alrededor de su endurecido sexo y ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama.

Con dedos temblorosos Darien separó las piernas de Serena, pero estaba temblaba demasiado como para notarlo. La mezcla de pasión primaria y ternura con la que Darien la miraba le inundó los ojos de lágrimas como reacción a unas emociones que no podía identificar. Un grito brotó de su seca garganta al sentirlo entrar en ella completamente, como si se enterrara en su interior. La profunda conexión que los unía se manifestó con más fuerza que nunca mientras se movían al unísono, acercándose juntos hacia una cegadora explosión de placer.

Cuando Darien se quitó de encima de Serena, cada célula del cuerpo de esta estaba en un puro estado de relajación; se acurrucó contra su costado y se durmió.

Su último pensamiento esperanzado fue que no era posible que Darien le hiciera el amor de aquella manera si no la amara, aunque solo fuera un poquito.

Darien se marchó temprano a la mañana siguiente para acudir a una subasta de beneficencia a la que se había comprometido meses antes.

–Si pudiera, no iría –dijo, sentándose en la cama para despedirse con un beso.

Unos minutos más tarde estaba de vuelta.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Serena, soñolienta.

–Ven conmigo.

Serena lo miró sorprendida.

–¿A la subasta?

–¿Por qué no? Puedo esperarte.

Plenamente despierta, Serena sonrió con pesadumbre.

–Me encantaría, pero he quedado para ver a los pintores y Lita viene conmigo. Tiene muy buenas ideas. Vamos a dejar a Rini jugando con...

–Muy bien. Solo era una idea.

Serena creyó percibir que a Darien le había desilusionado su respuesta, pero se frotó los ojos y cuando volvió a mirarlo, pensó que lo había imaginado.

–Pásalo bien. Y espero que Rini también disfrute.

Pero no fue así. Rini se despertó indispuesta y Serena canceló su cita.

Para el mediodía, Rini había empeorado y lloraba inconsolablemente. Serena le tomó la temperatura y la tenía tan alta que volvió a tomársela por si se había equivocado.

Le había subido aún más.

Tras un titubeo inicial, llamó a urgencias. Acunando a Rini que de pronto se había quedado inquietantemente callada, llamó a Darien, pero le saltó el mensaje del buzón de voz en varias ocasiones. No queriendo dejarle un mensaje preocupante y confiando en que solo fuera una falsa alarma, decidió esperar a hablar con él directamente.

Durante el recorrido en la ambulancia, se arrepintió de su decisión y pensó que habría dado lo que fuera por tener a Darien a su lado.

Los médicos la trataron con cortesía y eficiencia, pero las noticias no fueron tranquilizadoras. Por los síntomas, Rini tenía un ataque de apendicitis.

–Tendremos que operar –dijo uno de ellos.

–Pero si es solo un bebé; no es posible –dijo Serena, aterrorizada. Un frío helador le encogió el corazón. Respiró hondo. No podía perder el control.

«Quiero que venga Darien», tomó aire de nuevo. «No, puedo hacerlo sola».

–Comprendo que le preocupe, pero le aseguro que Rini estará bien.

–Por supuesto. Perdone... ¿Cuándo...?

–Inmediatamente. ¿Le importa firmar el consentimiento?

Serena se pasó una mano temblorosa por la cara.

–Claro –dijo con voz quebradiza–. Es tan pequeña...

La mano le temblaba tanto que no supo si su firma era legible. Unos minutos más tarde no podía comprender cómo hacía unas horas contemplaba a Rini en su cuna, y de pronto se encontraba recorriendo un frío pasillo arriba y abajo.

Tras llevarse a Rini al quirófano, una enfermera le dijo que la avisarían en cuanto la operación terminara, y le ofreció una taza de té.

Volvió a llamar a Darien desde la sala de espera. La cuarta vez contestaron,y Serena estuvo a punto de llorar de alivio hasta que oyó la voz de una desconocida.

–Este es el teléfono de Darien Chiba –dijo.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó Serena. Al otro lado oyó una risa–. Quiero hablar con Darien.

–¡Como todas las demás, querida! –dijo la mujer.

Al fondo, Serena oyó una voz familiar. No entendió lo que Darien decía, excepto por una palabra: Esmeralda. Y fue suficiente.

–¿Es usted Esmeralda Blackmoon? –preguntó.

–Sí, Darien ya ha vuelto.

–No importa. Dele un mensaje: dígale que su hija está en el quirófano, que se vaya al infierno y que no quiero verlo o hablar con él nunca más.

Y al concluir, Serena se quedó sentada en una silla de plástico, llorando; sintiéndose vacía y helada por dentro.

Odiaba a Darien.

Más tarde, Darien no pudo recordar cómo había llegado al hospital. Pero nunca olvidaría la expresión del rostro de Serena cuando la vio. Al instante temió lo peor.

Darien vio la cuna vacía de la que habían sacado a Rini para llevarla al quirófano y una banda de acero le apretó el pecho. Cerró los puños con fuerza.

Su niña, su encantadora niña... No podía concebir la vida sin ella, sin las dos mujeres de su vida. Lo eran todo para él. Mirando a Serena, se preguntó cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido.

Estaba enamorado de ella, pero había sentido demasiado miedo como para admitirlo. Y en aquel instante, Serena, que parecía una muñeca rota, pálida y frágil, vulnerable, lo necesitaba.

Él la amaba. Había pasado las últimas semanas evitando enfrentarse a ello porque era un cobarde. Una mujer superficial, que solo tenía una cara bonita y un árbol genealógico que se perdía en el principio de los tiempos, lo había rechazado en una ocasión y él había optado por apartar el amor de su vida, adoptando la estrategia de supervivencia de un animal herido.

Pero no había estado lamiéndose las heridas; sino alimentando y ocupándose exclusivamente de su magullado ego.

–Serenity, _tesoro mío_.

Serena lo miró con odio.

–¡No me hables! –exclamó ella. Y al ver que él alargaba la mano, se apartó como si fuera una serpiente y añadió–: ¡Ni me toques! Nadie te necesita aquí.

Él apretó los puños al volver a mirar la cuna vacía.

–Debía haber llegado antes –dijo en un susurro quejumbroso–. ¿Ha... ha sufrido? –balbuceó.

–Claro que ha sufrido –dijo Serena, ciega al dolor de Darien–. Casi le estalla el apéndice.

–¿El apéndice? –el alivio de Darien fue cauteloso, como el de alguien a quien se le ofreciera una segunda oportunidad.-¿Quieres decir que... nuestra pequeña Rini está viva?

Su voz rota hizo que Serena lo mirara. Y al ver su expresión de angustia, la tensión de sus facciones y los surcos que se marcaban en su rostro, tuvo que morderse el labio para no sentir compasión por él.

No se trataba de un dolor compartido. Estaba sola.

–Está en el quirófano –dijo Rini. El color volvió a las mejillas de Darien–. ¿Creías que había muerto?

No lo odiaba tanto como para querer que sufriera hasta ese punto. Entrelazó las manos para contener el impulso de alargarlas hacia él.

Darien asintió a la vez que tragaba saliva.

–Pero yo no dije...

–Recibí tu mensaje –Esmeralda se lo había trasmitido con un evidente placer, pero ella no tenía el poder de hacerle daño–. Pero cuando he visto que estabas tan...

–¿Necesitada y patética? –preguntó ella con acritud.

–Rota –la corrigió él.

Serena palideció al oír la palabra que mejor describía lo que sentía.

–Pues ya ves que estabas equivocado, así que puedes irte –dijo, alzando la barbilla–. ¡No te necesitamos!

Y, a continuación, estropeó su actuación al echarse a llorar.

En una fracción de segundo, él estaba frente a ella, encerrándola en un círculo de protección. Ella lloró en su pecho, consciente de que aquella sensación de seguridad y calor era una farsa.

Él le acarició el cabello.

–Sé lo que piensas, pero te equivocas –dijo. Ella alzó el rostro empapado de lágrimas e intentó separarse de él–. No, escucha. Me niego a que te tortures con tu imaginación. Esmeralda estaba sentada a mi lado en la mesa de la subasta.

–¡Qué coincidencia!

–No tendría sentido que quedara con una mujer y luego te invitara a venir conmigo, ¿no?

Serena reflexionó y se sembró en ella la primera semilla de duda.

–Tenía tu teléfono –dijo no obstante.

Darien apretó los dientes al recordar la sucesión de eventos.

–He dejado el teléfono en la mesa. Ya sabes que lo olvido a menudo.

Serena asintió distraídamente. Darien tendía a perder el teléfono varias veces al día. Ella solía bromear al respecto, sobre todo cuando lo tenía delante de sus narices.

–Cuando ha sonado yo no estaba en la mesa. Estaba con su marido, comprando boletos para un viaje en globo por Masai Mara y creo que me ha tocado. ¿Qué te parecería hacer un viaje en globo, _cara_?

–¿Esmeralda está casada?

Darien asintió.

¿Era eso posible? Serena sintió una oleada de calor recorrerla hasta que las mejillas le ardieron.

–Es mi culpa –continuó Darien–. Sabía que pensabas que todavía sentía algo por Esmeralda y no me ocupé de negarlo porque mientras tú creyeras que estaba enamorado de ella, no tendría que reconocer, ni siquiera a mí mismo, especialmente a mí mismo, que me había enamorado de ti –se encogió de hombros con incomodidad–. Tenía tanto miedo a que me rechazaras que me resistía a admitir mis sentimientos. No podía concebir que mi destino y mi felicidad dependieran de otro ser humano: de ti. Te hice creer que lo hacía todo por Rini, pero siempre fue por amor –tomó la mano de Serena y se la llevó a los labios–. Me tienes en tus manos, _cara_. Espero que me hagas un hueco en tu corazón.

Ella lo miró con un maravillado aturdimiento.

–Darien, siempre lo has tenido. Creo que ha habido siempre un vacío en mi interior que solo tú podías ocupar.

Entonces él la besó con una pasión y una ternura que le hizo llorar de emoción. Luego alzó la cabeza y tomándole el rostro entre las manos, dijo:

–Cuando pienso en ti sola, enfrentándote a esto... Pero claro que has podido, porque eres una mujer excepcional y una madre maravillosa. Ya sé que no me necesitas, _cara_, ¿pero me aceptarás? Sé que te he pedido matrimonio antes, pero esta vez es distinto.

–Lo sé –dijo ella, con ojos que le brillaban como dos diamantes–. Y yo también te necesito. Te he amado siempre, y no poder decírtelo ha sido... espantoso.

Se besaron hasta que el sonido de un teléfono en la cabina de enfermeras los devolvió a la realidad.

Darien le tomó una mano, le hizo sentarse en una silla y se acuclilló ante ella.

–Y ahora dime qué ha pasado y cómo está Rini. Nunca volveré a fallarte, te lo prometo.

La ansiedad y honestidad con la que Darien se expresó atenazó la garganta de Serena.

–No podías haberlo adivinado –lo disculpó.

–Cuéntamelo todo.

Serena lo hizo y contarlo le sirvió de cura. Estaba terminando y Darien le secaba las lágrimas cuando se abrió la puerta y apareció una enfermera.

–Hemos llevado a la niña a la habitación. No se preocupen por el suero; solo lo necesita hasta que tome algo de líquido. Ahora vendrá el médico, pero no ha habido ningún problema. Todo va a ir muy bien.

Serena miró alternativamente a la enfermera y a su futuro marido y asintió.

–Estoy segura de ello –dijo.

Y, si alguna vez surgía algún problema, tendría a Darien para apoyarla.

–Siento no haber estado a tu lado –repitió él una vez más.

Ella le tomó la mano.

–Ahora estás aquí. Eso es lo único que importa.

Y lo único que ella necesitaba.


	14. epílogo

Epílogo

Y todo comenzó aquí –dijo Mina con un suspiro mientras se arrodillaba para estirar el bajo del vestido de Serena.

Con una sonrisa, Serena pensó: «De hecho, todo comenzó en un bar muy lleno»_, _pero no corrigió a su hermana.

–¡Es tan romántico y además tan rápido! ¡Solo tres meses!

–No tan rápido –murmuró Serena, mirando a su hija, que estaba preciosa y apretaba un cojín de seda entre sus dedos regordetes.

–Cuidado con el velo –dijo Selene tirando de la antigua puntilla de gasa que había pertenecido a su propia abuela–. Estás muy bonita, cariño –añadió con una sonrisa afectuosa–. Estás resplandeciente, de verdad, y no te preocupes, le daré el anillo a Rini en el último momento.

–_Billos –_dijo Rini con una sonrisa expectante adornando su carita.

–Sí, tesoro, anillos –dijo Serena sonriendo. Habían decidido que su hija entregaría los anillos de boda y la pequeña recibió un amplio entrenamiento para cumplir su papel, pero teniendo en cuenta la tendencia que demostró a comérselos, también decidieron que los anillos le serían dados por Selene en el momento crucial.

–Mina, recuerda que no debes ir encorvada cuando avances por el pasillo central.

–Sí, mamá –respondió su esbelta hija, añadiendo un largo suspiro de sufrimiento ante la orden materna, mientras su madre desaparecía dentro de la iglesia con Rini.

–¿Sabes cuántas veces al día me dice eso mismo? –dijo encontrándose con la mirada ensoñadora de Serena–. No estás escuchando una sola palabra de lo que te digo, ¿verdad?.

–No –admitió Serena. Y no es que estuviera nerviosa; estaba feliz. Dudaba de que nadie se hubiera sentido nunca tan feliz.

Mina rio.

–Se nota que estás loca por él, y lo entiendo. Si yo me fuera a casar con un pedazo de hombre como Darien, también estaría en otro planeta, pero, por Dios te lo pido, no llores –le dijo a modo de firme instrucción–. Mimet estuvo horrorosa cuando el rímel se le corrió por toda la cara. En la mitad de las fotos parece un oso panda –continuó con su exuberancia habitual–. Pero tú estás mucho más guapa de lo que estuvo Mimet. Aunque fue una pena que no eligieras aquel vestido de cola... –y añadió rápidamente–: Bueno, no es que ese no sea bonito, ¿eh?

–Gracias –dijo Serena, estirando el vestido que ella había preferido a la elaborada creación que su hermana consideraba «lo último». Un vestido sencillo, sin tirantes, largo hasta los tobillos y en seda color crema, que se ajustaba a sus curvas y con un sugerente escote, que enfatizaba sus prietos glúteos y estrechaba su cintura. Sobrio y sexy a un tiempo.

Serena se quedó prendada del vestido en cuanto lo vio, del mismo modo que se enamoró de su espectacular marido nada más verlo. Y él se había enamorado de ella. Aún ahora no parecía real, pero lo era, y Serena tenía evidencia contractual. Nadie excepto ellos sabía que ya se habían casado por lo civil una semana después de que Rini saliera del hospital. Ellos tres, y dos personas que pasaban por la calle como testigos. Darien dijo que ya habían perdido mucho tiempo y que no estaba dispuesto a perder un segundo más.

No fue romántico como lo sería en aquella ocasión, con la encantadora iglesia del pueblo decorada con nubes de blancas flores y rosas rojas, el precioso vestido y los discursos que vendrían después. Pero para Serena había sido el día más perfecto de su vida cuando Darien, ese hombre fuerte y orgulloso, de pie enfrente de ella, con lágrimas asomando a sus increíbles ojos, le dijo que la amaría para siempre.

Ella no necesitaba toda la parafernalia; solo al hombre al que amaba y a su bebé. Y no es que no tuviera intención de disfrutar cada segundo de aquel día y de dar a su familia la boda que habían ansiado, sobre todo Kenji, que estaba feliz de acompañarla al altar.

–¿Listo, querido? –dijo Serena sonriendo a su padre, que había estado recorriendo el sendero de fuera de la iglesia arriba y abajo, intentando calmar los nervios.

Ofreciéndole el brazo, él dijo:

–Listo.

Lo único que recordó después en cuanto a la ceremonia fue la risa que recorrió la iglesia cuando Rini se convirtió en la protagonista en la entrega de los anillos, y la cara de Darien cuando se dio la vuelta y la miró.

El amor ardiente y el orgullo que vio en su cara, desató las lágrimas que había prometido no derramar. ¡Gracias al cielo por el rímel resistente al agua!

Más tarde, entrando en el coche de novios bajo una nube de confeti, se sentó y saludó desde la ventana. Cuando el coche partió, se giró y vio que Darien la observaba. Su estómago dio el salto mortal que daba siempre que le veía. Era tan guapo...

–¿Qué estás mirando?

–A la mujer más guapa del mundo... ¡Y es mía...! –tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios, manteniendo sus ojos clavados en los de ella–. Mi mujer.

Su profunda voz le produjo a Serena escalofríos a lo largo de la columna vertebral.

–¿Sabes? –meditó él acariciándole la mejilla con un dedo–. Nunca me cansaré de decírtelo.

Tomándole de la muñeca y dándole un beso en la palma de la mano, Serena dijo:

–Y yo no me cansaré de escucharlo.

La mano libre de Darien enmarcó su cara.

–¡Tu piel es tan suave! Tienes que ponerte mucha crema protectora; parece que septiembre va a ser muy cálido.

Serena sonrió. Iban a pasar su luna de miel en la villa de Darien del lago de Como.

–¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisita de gata relamiéndose? –quiso saber él.

–Porque eres mío –dijo ella con dulzura.

Y se dieron un apasionado beso que Serena rompió, jadeante, cuando llegaron al hotel donde se celebraría la recepción de la boda.

–¿Preparada? –preguntó Darien observando con una sonrisa cómo ella trataba de colocarse desesperadamente el velo.

«Preparada para pasar el resto de mi vida contigo»_, _pensó Serena, e hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

Justo antes de que salieran al sol de septiembre y ante sus invitados, ella le agarró de la muñeca.

–¿Algo va mal, _cara_? –preguntó Darien captando su tensión.

–Mal no. De hecho, muy bien. No pensaba decírtelo ahora pero...

–La tensión me está matando, _cara..._

–¿Sabes esa cita que tenías planeada para comprobar si Rini era solo una excepción? Que tú no podías... Bueno, pues no te preocupes, porque parece ser que puedes.

–¿Quieres decir que...? –Darien tragó saliva deslizando la mirada hacia su cintura–. ¿Estás...?

Ella asintió.

–Me hice la prueba anoche.

La noche que Selene había insistido que no podía pasar con el novio.

–Me estaba matando no decírtelo. Quería soltarlo en la iglesia. ¿Estás contento?

–¿Contento? –exclamó Darien, abrazándola–. ¡Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo!

Un murmullo de aplausos y risas proveniente de los invitados hizo retroceder a Serena, quien empujó suavemente a su pareja.

–Darien, nos están mirando.

–¿Les digo que se vayan?

–Darien, ¡no puedes decir a nuestros invitados que se vayan...!

Él le dedicó una sonrisa pícara y dijo:

–Espera y verás.

**Ay…estos dos cómo sufrieron! Y todo por no decir las cosas a tiempo… les gustó?**


End file.
